Deadman's Noose
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A Widowed mother of twins moves to the small town of Sandflats and meets Mark Callaway, their lives become intwined despite their best efforts to prevent it. Undertaker OCCOMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_Faith Gilmore- 25 year old widow, broke and penniless, moves to her deceased fathers hometown to start over, takes a waitressing job to support herself and her twins._

_Noah Gilmore- Three year old son twin to Isabel _

_Isabel Gilmore- Three year old daughter twin to Noah_

_Mark Callaway- Retired wrestler- Owns "Deadman's noose" the local bar in Sandflats, Texas._

_I don't own WWE or any wrestler depicted in this work of fiction. Sandflats is a fictional town._

_This is a fictional story so the personal details of any wrestler mentioned may or may not be the same as in real life, it is fiction after all._

* * *

Faith Gilmore laid her head on the steering wheel of the car. "Why me?" She muttered.

Her ink black curls fell around her face blocking out the light of the midday Texas sun.

Why did her car have to pick today to die, after all it had taken the long drive from Mt. Airy North Carolina, but the little red Chevrolet Geo had seen better days.

She remembered a time when she a nice car, but it along with her home and her husbands expedition had been sold to pay off his many business debts that she hadn't even known about, they had been in debt up to their ass, and she hadn't even known.

Faith liked to think her life had been fairly normal. She had been raised by two wonderful religious parents in a nice middle class home, they weren't rich, but not poor.

Faith's parents had passed away when she was eighteen, in a car wreak,the house they had lived in wasn't paid for so it went back, she got a job as a waitress and got a small apartment. Her life had been all to normal, work, home, hanging out with friends once in a while.

Then Tyler Gilmore had walked in to her life. He came in her diner, ordered coffee and asked her on a date. She was twenty when they met. He impressed her with his expensive suits and fancy car.

Tyler owned restaurants, several of them, he seemed successful. They dated for a year, it wasn't some passionate romance, but he seemed like husband material and Tyler said she would make a good wife.

So when at twenty- one she found herself pregnant, Tyler insisted they get married and they did.

Life quickly changed after they married. He had his showcase wife and kids on the way, she found she was pregnant with twins.

Tyler lost interest in her sexually. She caught him in several affairs, at first she was hurt, but she found he was different man than what he had portrayed while he was dating her.

Faith concentrated on getting ready for her babies and tried to make the best out of her life, after all he was wealthy or so she thought, she could give her children anything.

When the twins were born, she was happy, she fell in love with Noah and Isabel. Tyler however only had a interest in his son, he acted like Isabel did not exist.

Faith over the years became sadder and sadder at her life, she tried to make things good for the kids. Tyler stayed away more and more, only coming home to visit his son.

Isabel as a result was a shy quite girl, who didn't know anything about having a father. Her father never even looked at her, unless he was scolding her for being less than perfect ,like his son.

Faith started to be relieved that he stayed away so much. Without to much interference from Tyler she managed to raise two sweet kids. They weren't perfect, but she wanted her children to have values.

Then six months ago, Tyler had died when one of his restaurants burned down, she was in for a rude awakening, they were hundreds of thousands dollars in debt, Tyler had lived off credit. Faith had to sell everything to pay off all their debt.

She had went back to waitressing and moved them all into a small cramped one bed room apartment, all they could afford.

She got to the point where she couldn't make it, daycare was eating most of her paycheck.

The only thing she owned was the house that had belonged to her daddy, in Sandflats Texas.

She did some research, found the local diner needed a waitress and the owner one Lucille Tisdale remembered her daddy, she got the job over the phone.

So here she was after driving for three days straight with two cranky three year olds and her car breaks down, outside a bar called Deadman's noose. Her luck just kept getting worse and worse.

"Mommmy." she heard the high pitch whine and knew her son was on his way to melt down.

"Gotta potty." He said

Faith looked back at her son. He had straight brown hair and green eyes. He was a real sweetheart and a very friendly and out going child, however three days in a car was wearing on him. She didn't blame him.

"Okay Noah, I'm going to find you a bathroom." She said getting out. She took him out of his safety seat and then reached over and unlatched her sleepy daughter. "Come on baby."

Her daughter looked just like her, curly black hair, that hung in ringlets and big green eyes, Isabel was shy and quite and reserved the exact opposite of her brother.

She hoisted each child in one arm and headed for the only thing around on this small street she broke down on, the bar. She didn't like going in here, but she had no choice, Noah had to go to the bathroom and she had to call a tow truck and use what little precious money she had on that.

Faith used her body to push open the bar door since her hands were full of the kids. The cool air was welcome and all three breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air. The bar was done in a light wood paneling and didn't look as disreputable as the name made it sound.

There were real wood tables and chairs scattered around the place, plus bar seating on the bar that ran along one wall. There was a nice size dance floor on the right side of the bar. It was actually very nice as bars went and didn't look like a dive.

"Lady we're closed, we don't open for hours yet and besides you cant bring kids in here."

Faith looked over to the bar and caught her breath, here was the man every mama warned there daughter about. He was tall, very tall. He had auburn hair long enough to be braided down his back.

He had on a sleeveless Harley shirt and his arms were covered with tattoos. He had mustache and a goatee which just added to his bad boy biker look.

Her first thought was he was some kind of deranged biker and her and the kids were in danger, because they were alone in here with him.

Even her kids, especially Noah who usually would say hi to anyone, was struck speechless and just stared with his mouth open.

Mark looked at the woman, she was a looker for sure. Black shoulder length curls and big green eyes. She was short, looked to be around 5'4 and her body was filling out her jeans and tank top nicely.

But she had those two ankle biters attached to her like leaches, too bad, she was married, and even if she wasn't , the rug rats meant hands off, he didn't want any woman getting ideas about him playing daddy.

Sure he liked to toss her in the bed for a couple of hours, but that was as far as he went with any woman.

"Umm I just need to use the pay phone, my car broke down outside, I need to call a tow truck." She said nervously.

Mark sighed and jerked his thumb toward the back of the bar. "Back there but hurry up."

Faith wanted to hurry, the man was scaring her, she was beginning to think he was some serial killer or something.

Faith tried to fumble in her purse for change while she still held the twins, and it wasn't easy, they weren't exactly light after carrying them for a while. Finally she fished two quarters out. "Great she muttered, no phone book."

She walked back toward the bar where the big man was setting liquor out. "Um excuse me, do you have a phone book?

Mark sighed again. "Theres only one tow company in Sandflats, why don't I call them?"

"Mommmmmmy, gotta potty." Noah said and started wiggling.

"Oh Noah, I'm sorry, mommy forgot." Faith said looking at the man. He rolled his eyes and pointed her to the bathroom.

Faith rushed off with both kids to the bathroom, she got Isabel to go too, she didn't want her to have to go in the next two minutes.

She washed the kids hands and dried them and pulled then up in her arms again.

When she went back into the bar area, the man was still standing there. "Where's your husband, why don't you call him?"

Faith looked down and then back at the man. "I'm a widow."

He looked at her again. She was awful young to be a widow. "You new in town?"

"Yes, I just arrived in town, I own the old McAllister house, it was my dad's old home." Faith said and then could have bit her tongue off, she just told this weirdo where she lived.

Mark looked up sharply. "That old place, you realize it hasn't been lived in for years and years?"

"Umm yea." she said.

Mark just shook his head, boy was she in for a surprise that place was a wreak.

"Mommy I want home." Noah demanded.

"Honey I know." She said looking down at her tired cranky son. She needed to get to the house and get it cleaned up, so the kids would be able to get settled in.

Faith felt like she was going to pass out, she hadn't ate since last night, she had just fed the kids snacks she had brought in the car and her arms felt like lead from carrying the kids.

Mark noticed she didn't look so good and she had gotten pale, great thats all he need was her to pass out in his bar.

"Sit them down on the barstools." He snapped.

Faith sat them down gratefully. Noah seemed fascinated by the spinning barstool, but Isabel started crying.

Faith figured she was scared of Mr. Tattoo. "Shh baby, its okay."

Noah grabbed a empty bowl and started banging on the bar and Mark gave him a glare. "Quit it boy." He snapped and took the bowl away from him.

Noah didn't cry, but it made Isabel cry even harder.

Mark sighed in disgust. "I'll go look at your car." He said holding out his hands for the keys.

Faith handed him the keys and blushed when there hands touched briefly. Mark just shook his head, the woman was seriously repressed if she blushed over their hands touching.

"Thanks." She said picking up Isabel.

Mark just growled and walked out of the bar.

Faith let out a breath and sat down at the bar. The man was in a very bad mood, or maybe he just didn't like kids.

She rocked Isabel till she stopped crying and turned to look at Noah who was spinning on the bar stool. This had been the day from hell, she just hoped her car wasn't to badly broke.

"Hwungry." Noah said looking up at her.

"I know you are baby and as soon as I get the car towed, we'll get you something." Wondering how she was going to do anything without a car, she needed to go to the grocery story too, how was she going to get to the house?

She rummaged in her purse and pulled out the last few crackers and handed one to Noah and the other to Isabel. She felt like the worst mother in the world, she had no back up plan if her car broke down, she should have, now what was she going to do?

She heard the door open and the big guy walked back in and handed her the keys. "The battery cable is broke, you need a new one, wont take but two minutes to fix, I'll run down to the auto parts store get one and fix it, then you can be on your way." Mark said, he knew from looking at the car and the place she was going to live, this woman probably had no money, he just wanted to get her and her spawn out of here as quick as possible, so the easiest way was to fix it himself.

Gratitude flooded her eyes. "Thank you so much Mr..."

"Names Mark." He snapped and headed back out the door.

"Wait let me give you the money for the cable!" she called out.

He just ignored that, but he did turn around. "There are pretzels and peanuts behind the bar, if those ankle biters are hungry."

Then he left. Faith blinked, did he just call her kids ankle biter? Then she surprised her self by laughing. The man was strange. It was obvious he didn't think to much of kids, but at least he was helping her. She would be able to get to the house, and of course stop at the grocery store.

Faith walked around the bar and grabbed some of the pretzels and placed them on napkins in front of the kids, hopefully that would hold them over until she could feed them a real meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark got back forty five minutes later he walked in to find her serving beers to several early customers.

She was smiling and chatting with them and it was obvious they liked her.

It was two of his regulars Burton and Jacob and they were regulars, both in there late sixties and retired. They spent every day at the bar drinking a few beers and playing poker , pool or darts.

Mark walked over to her wondering where the spawn were at.

He found them on the floor behind the bar drawing with crayons and paper as soon as the girl saw him, she started bawling.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Faith who bent to pick up her daughter. "Its okay Isabel." She crooned to her daughter.

Noah just looked at him in fascination.

"Your car is fixed, you can be on you way." He said wanting her out of here.

Faith was assaulted by his smell, he smelled of leather, soap and whiskey and she was affected. He was so close to her she could feel the heat coming off his skin.

Faith didn't know what was wrong with her, this man was not her type, hell she didn't think she had a type, but he wasn't it.

"Thank you, let me pay you for the cable and your time." She said grabbing her purse.

Mark held up his hand. "Don't worry about it, but you do need to get the kids out of here."

Faith flushed. Of course he just wanted them out of here. "Well thank you again." She bent and grabbed her son in her free arm and started for the door. Mark watched them leaving, thankful he had got rid of her.

The little boy watched him from over his mothers shoulder, suddenly he grinned. "Bye." he said waving at Mark.

Mark just turned away and was happy when he heard the door shut behind her.

"No wonder you never get laid." Burton said laughing.

Mark leaned on the bar. "I get laid plenty, but that girl has got the plague, its called kids."

Jacob grabbed a handful of peanuts. "Mark, this kid phobia you have is silly, she's a nice girl, those kids are delightful, and you been looking for help in the bar, its just you running things, she would be perfect."

Mark snorted. "No way..I have this bar, because I need something to do, Yea I need some help, things have picked up, but I'll find someone else, not her."

Burton just shook his head. Mark was stubborn. "She's moving into the old McAllister place, thats on your way home, maybe you should check on her on the way home, you know that place is a wreak."

"Burton, I don't leave here till two or three in the morning, I'm sure she'll be tucked in the bed by then,besides she's not my problem.

Mark didn't need that complication in his life. He had married once when he was young, that was over a long time ago. No he liked being single and he sure didn't want kids fouling things up. That woman was a plague, he would stay away from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing. I dont own the wwe or Mark Callaway.**

* * *

Faith had the kids on a blanket eating peanut butter sandwiches in the front yard. Every time she looked at the house she wanted to cry, it was a wreak. The wood on the front steps was rotten, she would have to fix that, for now she had to go in the back door of the house. 

The house had thirty years of dust and dirt and spiders. It would take her two days of cleaning to make a dent, some of the roof needed repairing, luckily her dad was a builder and she knew how to do a lot of the needed repairs herself. When the kids were done eating, she was going to clean their room from top to bottom and make pallets on the floor, they were going to nap while she tackled the rest of the house. The moving van with her furniture would be here tomorrow morning and she had to at least get the house clean so she could move her stuff in.

She had bought a ton of cleaning supplies at the local grocery store, she had packed the kids clothes and some of their toys in the car, so they would be occupied. She had a busy evening in front of her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith flopped on the living room floor. It was one in the morning and she had cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, there wasn't a inch of dust left, even if the place was a wreak it was a clean wreak, at least the floors were hard wood, she had cleaned and polished each one and they looked good, of course some of the wallpaper sucked in the bathrooms, but that wasn't important for now, she would have to work on the outside of the house, but that too could wait till tomorrow, she didn't have to start at the diner for a week, so she had time to get things in order.

She pushed herself off the floor and walked in the kitchen, she had brought her coffee maker with her and she made a pot of coffee, she knew the kids would be up early but she couldn't sleep, she might as well have some coffee and then she was going to take a look at the front porch and steps and see how bad it was, there was plenty of loose lumber laying around the porch, like maybe somebody had thought to repair it but never did, she thought maybe she could get started tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark's eyes were burning as he drove home, he really did need some help in the bar. He never got to bed before four am and then he had to be back at the bar by eleven or twelve because he opened at two. He needed someone to do the opening work, someone to work eleven to six would be great. Then he could come in the evening before the rush hit, he was losing too much sleep doing this by himself. He had opened the bar a year ago when he retired and it was doing great. He pick Sandflats because he grew up there, he knew the locals. His parents had moved them to Houston when he was sixteen, but he had fond memories of growing up in the small town.

The problem with Sandflats, was most of the people were retired, they weren't looking for a job.

The young people that were here, commuted to a larger town to work and the women were stay at home moms, finding someone to work was hard.

He thought about the woman that came in the bar today, he smirked , he wondered if she had turned back around where she came from and headed back when she seen the dump she owned.

His own house was a mile or two from hers, he had brought some property when he retired and had the house built, Mark had money and he liked nice things and the house was great. It had six bedrooms, three full baths, a pool, a jacuzzi, he had a workout room built in the basement. He even had a theater built in.

There was no one but him, but he had worked hard at his wrestling career and he felt he deserved the nice things his wealth had afforded him.

Mark slowed down as he came up on the McAllister place. He was surprised to see the front porch lights on and the woman on the porch steps hammering from the looks of it. He glanced at his watch, it was after three in the morning.

He realized he had been wrong about her, she must be damn determined if she was still working on the place at three in the morning.

Mark knew he was going to regret it, but he slowed his Expedition and pulled in the driveway.

Faith stopped what she was doing and stood up looking at the, wondering who would be out at three in the morning.

When she seen the big man step out of the Expedition, she knew it was the man from the bar.

He stopped in front of the steps and her eyes couldn't help but run over his big frame, this was one big man. "Hi."

Mark nodded. "A little early or late depending on how ya look at it, to be out here working."

Faith fiddled with the hammer in her hand. "Well I have a week before I have to start work, I have to get this place livable for the kids."

He looked at the job she had done fixing the steps, she knew what she was doing. "That roof leaks, you're going to have to get that fixed."

"I am, going to work on that tomorrow after I get the supplies I need." She said.

Mark frowned. " A woman ain't got no business crawling around on a roof, what if you fell with no one around, do you even have a phone?"

Faith shook her head. "I'm getting the phone turned on tomorrow, I'll be fine."

She was a little put out by the fact, he thought a woman couldn't do anything, she wasn't a dummy.

"Don't them brats get up early, you should be sleeping." He said.

Faith puffed up a little flames shooting from her eyes. "My babies are not brats."

Mark smirked. "All kids are brats. Have you ate today, you look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm fine." She snapped wanting to smash the hammer on his foot.

Mark grinned, so she could be feisty, she was damn cute when she was mad. "I'll be by before I go to work tomorrow, to fix that roof, you stay off of it, you'll get hurt." He said and turned to get in his vehicle.

"But..no thats not necessary, you done enough...Mr. ..." She trailed off.

Mark turned to look at her. "I told its Mark, whats your name?"

"Faith Gilmore." She said

"Well Faith stay off the roof, I'll see you in the morning." he said and got in his vehicle and took off.

Faith sighed and tossed the hammer down. "High handed man." She snapped.

She didn't want to owe any man anything, she could take care of herself and Mr. Tattoo scared her, not in the way he had at first, but on a deeper level now, she was attracted to him and that scared her, the man was a world away from her, and she had her kids to think about. He didn't like kids that was obvious and she wasn't looking to have some kind of sex fest, so that ruled him out.

Maybe he was helping her so he could get in her pants. Faith shivered at the thought. She might as well try to get some sleep.

She went in the house and switched off the porch light and headed up to bed hoping she could catch a few hours.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith looked at the time, it was seven in the morning, she had been up with the twins for a hour, she had given them some juice and cereal as she had a small cooler with milk and juice in it.

The moving truck would be here at noon with the furniture and refrigerator and stove.

She felt a lot better with the house clean and she would spend the evening getting there stuff unpacked. She was beginning to feel better about the move.

Faith poured her more coffee and washed the twin's bowls and set them in the drain.

"Come on babies." She said smiling down at the twins. They grinned a followed their mother out the front door,

She set up the small gated play yard so she could put the twins in there to play safely while she got on the roof and pulled off the messed up shingles. Then she would run into town and get the materials she needed to fix the roof.

She put them several of there stacking toys and a couple of balls and gave them each a kiss, now you two play nice and mommy will get you a ice cream when we get to won.

Both twins jumped up and down ."Yea ice cwrem." Noah yelled.

She smiled and climbed the ladder to start work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was in a foul mood since he had to get up even earlier than usual. Mark might not be interested in Faith, but he had been raised right, you don't let a woman any woman , especially one with out a man, a widow at that, do a mans work.

He felt it was his obligation to help her out. Mark had his pickup loaded with supplies to fix the roof.

He pulled in to her drive way and noticed she had the kids penned up. "Good idea." He muttered.

"Didn't know they made cages for kids but its a great idea." He said to himself as he got out of the truck.

Noah watched the big man is fascination. "Hey."

Mark looked at the boy and frowned. The boy didn't have enough sense to be scared of him.

He looked around for Faith, but she was no where to be seen. He turned to look at the boy, was he old enough to answer a question, Mark didn't know squat about kids, he wasn't even sure if these kids were still babies or not, they looked kinda small, but the boy did say a few things. He might as well give it a shot. "Where's your mama?"

The boy cocked his head at Mark. "Mommy up dar."

Isabel looked up at Mark and started screaming.

"Great." He muttered and looked to where the boy was pointing.

"Get the hell of the damn roof!" He yelled when he seen Faith sitting on the edge pulling off shingles.

Faith saw that Isabel was screaming and came down the ladder and pulled the girl in her arms."It's okay." She said patting Isabel's back. The little girl buried her face in her mothers neck.

Mark walked over to his truck and started unloading the things he needed.

Faith set Isabel back down beside her brother. "Don't cry baby, he's not going to hurt you."

Noah took his sisters hand and Isabel sat down to play ball with him.

Faith walked over to Mark. "Look I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can handle this."

Mark turned to look at her. "You're a woman, you don't need to be laying shingles on a roof, its dangerous work."

Mark gathered up what he needed and walked toward the ladder.

Faith followed at his heels. "I cant pay you...I mean I don't have a lot of spare money right now, thats why I'm doing it myself."

Mark turned. "Did I ask for payment?"

"Uhh no..But I don't want any misunderstandings..What I mean is.. I don't want you to get the wrong idea..I'm not in the market for..Uhh well you know." She said turning bright red.

Mark eyes narrowed. She was nuts, did she really think, he was asking for sex in return for helping her.

Mark put his hands on his hips. "Listen lady..I don't have to coerce woman, I get laid all I want, believe or not most woman find me attractive..I think you're jumping the gun, who says I would even be interested in you?"

Faith turned red. "I didn't mean to imply..."

But Mark cut her off. "Thats exactly what you implied. Listen you can rest your mind at ease, you're not my type, besides those two leaches attached to you, I know your type, you're repressed, you probably hold the sheets over your body while you have sex and lay there waiting for it to be over, no thanks."

Faith was stunned at his words. She couldn't believe this man talked to her this way.

"How dare you talk to me that way..My babies are not leaches and I'm not repressed." She snapped.

Mark laughed outright. "Yea right lady..I'm, not going to argue the point about kids, there all leaches...But you're wound so tight, if a man touched you, you would probably implode."

Faith turned even redder and opened her mouth to speak but she was so mad nothing would come out. She turned on her heel and grabbed her kids in her arms and marched in her house slamming the door.

Mark smiled, that was one way to get rid of her.

Faith did not come back out of the house until she heard his truck leave. She walked out of the house and looked at the roof, he did a great job. "Figures." she mumbled.

She vowed when she got to work and had some money rolling in, she would pay him back, even if she had to give him five dollars a week. She wouldn't owe that man a dime.

The thing was Mark had hit a sore spot with the comment about her being repressed. Her sex life had never been great and Mark was right, she had just basically laid there while Tyler had done his thing, she figured thats why he had started cheating, she was boring in the bedroom.

Thats why she had got so mad, because he was able to see to much in her, and it pissed her off.

Faith decided a trip to town was in order, she need to talk to Lucille Tisdale about her job, she needed to find a daycare center for the twins, so she could work and she had promised them a ice cream.

The movers had called on her newly connected phone to tell her they were going to be late, it would be late evening before they arrived. So she had all day to kill anyway.

Faith got the twins up from their nap and smiled at Noah's antics as she got them dressed. He chattered away about the trip and getting ice cream. She glanced at Isabel with a worried look. Isabel didn't talk and it was starting to worry her, she had taken her to the doctor back in North Carolina and he had said it was nothing to worry about, she was just a late talker.

The doctor said Noah did all her talking for her, it was normal sometimes for one twin to take over in certain developments, but that was almost ten months ago and still she didn't talk.

Faith sighed and she picked up her little girl and hugged her. She supposed another trip to the doctor was in order if she didn't start to speak soon.

Isabel wrapped her arms around her mothers neck and kissed her smiling up at her.

Noah climbed up on his mother as well hugging his sister and mommy. "I love you guys." Faith said.

Noah grinned. "Love you."

"Okay lets get ice cream." Faith said and carried them out to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in Tisdale's Diner tucking away a large breakfast. His companion looked at him in amusement.

"Really Mark, where do you put it?" Della asked.

Mark looked up at Della and winked. "I'm a big boy, I need a big meal."

Della batted her long eyelashes. "Oh I know you're a big boy."

Mark grinned and went back to eating.

Della Felps suited his purposes and he suited hers, she was a real estate agent that worked in the next town over. They had been seeing each other for eight months, they had sex twice a week, he took her out to dinner and breakfast twice a week, she was wonderful in bed, she had her own career, she was successful, and best of all she had no interest in having kids, she was the perfect woman for him, and she was gorgeous to boot, long blond hair big brown eyes and body that made men weep.

"So Mark, when can we get together this week?"

"Well unless you want to come over at three in the morning, lets do Sunday morning since I don't open the bar till four in the afternoon. We'll have all morning." He said as he continued to eat.

"Why don't you get some help Mark? You work too much." She said leaning over to touch his hand.

"I'm trying, its not easy." He said squeezing her hand. Mark had half a mind to take her home and fuck her brains out, but he had to get to the bar shortly.

They both looked up as the bell rang signaling someone coming in. Mark sighed. It was Miss prissy and her two brats.

He watched as she herded her kids to the counter and got them ice cream.

"Do you know her?" Della asked not liking the way Mark was looking at her.

"Yea, she's new in town." And he didn't say more.

Della looked at the woman, she was cute, she would have to keep a eye on this one.

Faith groaned inwardly when she saw Mark sitting in a booth. The she looked at the woman he was with, so thats what he was looking for in a woman, this woman looked sophisticated, like a business woman dressed in her form fitting business suit, every hair in place.

Faith looked down out her own attire of jeans and a t-shirt with oatmeal smudges from the kids hands this morning. No wonder he had blasted her, he had a woman like this, why would he make a pass at her, she felt even more foolish now.

Faith looked at the older woman behind the counter. "Are you Lucille Tisdale.

The lady looked at her with sharp blue eyes and dyed red hair despite her age. "Yea and you are?"

"I'm Faith Gilmore, I talked to you about the job."

"Sorry girl, my niece moved in town and I gave her the job, I have two shifts open from six to midnight on Saturday and Sundays, but thats it take it or leave it." and with that the woman walked off.

Faith couldn't believe it, she had moved her because she thought she had a job, daycares weren't open on weekends, what was she going to do?

Faith took the kids hands and lead them out of the diner in a hurry, she was going to cry and she didn't want to do it in front of a diner full of people.

Mark watched with interest as Faith rushed out with her kids, she looked might upset after talking to Lucille.

He shrugged, it wasn't his problem and he turned back to Della, now here was woman he could enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing. I do not own the WWE or The Undertaker.**

* * *

Faith figured painting at midnight was crazy, but the outside of the house needed painting and she couldn't get it done with the kids up, besides its not like she had anything else to do. It had been a week since she had the rug pulled out from under her. 

Things had went from bad to worse when she found out the small town didn't even have a daycare, in a town full of stay at home moms, there was no need for one, the few woman that worked commuted to the next town and used the daycare in that town.

Her small savings was dwindling fast and she figured this coming week she was going to have to drive to Riverdale, the larger town about forty minutes away and try to find a job there.

She hadn't been back to town since the day at the diner, but she was going to have to go to the grocery store tomorrow.

She was proud of the progress she had made on the house, she had replaced the broken shutters and took down the ugly wallpaper in the bathrooms and it was really starting to shape up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked at the time it was after midnight and he only had one customer left.

He poured Burton another beer.

"Thanks Mark." Burton said settling back on the bar stool.

Mark just nodded and started washing up the glasses stacked by the sink.

"Ya know Mark, I think you should hire that sweet girl Faith, after the way Lucille did her, she could use the work."

Mark turned to look at Burton. "What did Lucille do?"

Burton sipped his beer. "Offered the girl a promise of a job when she got here and then gave the job to her niece Judy when she showed up in town. That poor girl, has those two babies to take care of and no job, no telling what will become of her." Burton said sighing.

Mark shook his head. "Not my problem."

Burton frowned. "Ain't you just overflowing with the milk of human kindness, your mama would be ashamed of you."

Mark rolled his eyes. It wasn't his job to take care of the pitiful people of the world.

Burton sighed dramatically. "I sure hope those two sweet little babies ain't going hungry."

"Well why don't you just drop some food off there Burton, so you don't worry yourself sick?" Mark asked turning back to dry the glasses and put them up.

"She's too proud to accept charity, she needs a job, and you have one." Burton pointed out.

"Forget it Burton, its not happening." Mark said and walked off.

Burton shook his head, Mark was being stubborn. He would have to keep working on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark rubbed his eyes, he had to find some help soon or he was going to pass out from lack of sleep. The few days he could have slept, Della had swept in keeping him up.

Hell he wasn't going to complain about getting sex, but when it got to the point he was wishing for sleep over sex, it was time to change things.

He thought about what Burton said. Hell Faith was responsible, she had two kids to support, she would probably be reliable. The businessman in him began to take over. He needed someone dependable, he liked owning the local bar, but it had began to take over his life, he didn't have time to enjoy, the house and God he couldn't remember the last time he had went for a ride on one of his beloved bikes.

Mark slowed down as he came to Faith's house. He shook his head, she had on the floodlights in the yard, he wondered if she was getting anymore sleep than him, every time he came by, the woman was awake even if it was three in the morning.

Mark shrugged, he might as well stop and talk to her, the sooner he got some help, the sooner he could start sleeping again.

He pulled into her driveway and killed the motor. Mark got out and closed his door, looking around, looks like she was painting the house. She had done a lot of work and the house was looking great, the woman was determined, he would giver her that.

Mark walked up on the porch and stopped short. He shook his head, she didn't have a lick of sense. Faith was passed out on the porch swing. Mark went over and bent and shook her shoulder. "Wake up lady."

Faith jumped and fell completely out of the swing and looked up at Mark. "What are you doing here?"

Mark just shook his head. "Lady are you nuts, sleeping out here like that, anyone could come up here and do God knows what, are you stupid?" he snapped.

Faith pulled her self up and glared at him. "No I'm not stupid, I just sat down to rest a minute and I must have dozed off."

"You should just take your ass to bed at a decent hour."Mark said.

Faith couldn't help but take a admiring look at the man, at first she had been intimidated by his size and the tattoos, but she was begining to see what a attractive man he was, even if he was irritating as hell, the fact that she found him attractive irritated her even more.

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Mark allowed is eyes to roam over generous curves which packaged nicely in a pair of low rider jeans. His gaze moved up to the form fitting t-shirt, her breasts pushing against the shirt in a way that had him wanting to see them without the shirt blocking them

Mark smiled, he had no problem admiring an attractive woman, no way in hell would he get involved with her, but there was nothing wrong with looking.

"You still looking for a job?" Mark asked coming straight to the point.

Faith instantly became alert, she needed a job bad.

"Yes I am."

"Got any coffee, you can consider this a official job interview." Mark said .

Faith nodded and told him to follow her in. Mark went through the front door with her and admired all the work she had done in the house, everything was spotless and she had the place looking great.

When they got to the kitchen Mark took a seat at the kitchen table and watched her make coffee.

She was a beauty too bad she had kids, that would be a noose around her neck for the next fifteen years or so, till they left home, cut down on dating for her too, but he supposed there were men out there that wouldn't mind playing daddy, but he wasn't one of them.

Faith poured two cups of coffee." Cream and sugar?"

"No..just black." He said and took the coffee as he handed it to him.

Mark took a drink, then looked over at her. "Have you ever worked in a bar?"

"I worked in a restaurant that had a bar, I know how to mix drinks."

"Good, but theres not much call for mixed drinks around here, just beer and whiskey, we do have a few imported beers. I would need you to work eleven to six, Monday through Friday and twice a month work Sunday. On Sunday I open the bar from four in the afternoon till eleven, you would have the bar on your own that day. The bar opens at two , but that gives you three hours to do opening work. The only food we serve is wings and we have nuts and pretzels, but other than that, it's just serving drinks and keeping the place cleaned up." Mark said getting up to pour himself more coffee.

"I can handle it." She said eager to have a job, even if it was in a bar.

"You'll be responsible for keeping the bathrooms clean, I'll give you a set of keys, when I go on vacation, you'll be in charge of running the place, doing bank deposits, if you want the job, you can start Monday, you can come in and work all day with me the first day, and we''ll get you trained properly, then you'll be on your own. I'll work the four to two shift, so I'll be in before the rush starts every day." Mark said watching her. He could see she wanted the job, Burton was right she was desperate.

Faith sighed, that gave her a week to get some day care for the kids, she was going to have to go to Riverdale and get the kids in there, it meant a long drive everyday , but she didn't have a choice.

" I know you have kids, but I expect you to be on time and don't use them as an excuse to lay out." Mark said.

Faith gave him a nasty glare. "Look here, I have never laid out of work, but I'm letting you know now, if one my kids are sick, I wont be there, my kids come first." She snapped.

Mark looked at her, she was a classic example of a mama bear protecting her cubs, but for him that was good, because of her kids she really needed this job, she would be dependable. "Fair enough, I pay twelve dollars a hour, and I'll get back to you on some medical insurance, I'll get something set up before you start work next week."

Faith's eyes got wide, she had never made more than seven dollars an hour waitressing, her money had always been made on tips. She thought about what that kind of money would mean for her and the kids.

Mark could almost feel her relief and he could see the gratitude in her eyes. He shrugged it off, he needed the help. So it wasn't like he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. "Do you have a baby sitter?"

Faith shook her head. "I didn't realize when I moved here there was no daycare center, I'll drive to Riverdale tomorrow and get them in there."

"Thats a long drive everyday." Mark said and got up and rinsed his cup out and set it in the drain.

Faith got up and turned off the coffee maker. "I don't have any choice."

Mark turned around to face her. She was too close and he could smell whatever fruit smelling body wash she used. Her hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed, she was adorable. He felt his body responding to the attraction he felt, so he moved away from her. " I may be able to help you out there, give me a couple of days before you go to Riverdale, I'll come by in a couple of days."

Faith looked confused. Did he know someone who babysat for kids. He didn't explain further, but abruptly turned and headed for the front door, she followed him. He stopped at the front door and turned to look at her. "Go to bed and lock up." He barked and then left.

Faith shook her head. "One of the last living Neanderthals." She muttered as she flipped off the lights and locked the door.

She wondered what Mark had up his sleeve for the kids, she knew he wasn't going to baby sit them the thought was so funny she burst out laughing as she walked up the stairs for bed.

She was just grateful she had a job, a decent paying job. Things were definitely looking up thanks to Mr. Tattoo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was out the door at eight the next morning yawning and carrying a big mug of coffee. He had a stop to make and the he would have breakfast at Tisdale's. He took his truck and pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road, if this worked out, Faith wouldn't have to take her brats all the way to Riverdale. The drive to Fern Massey's house was five minutes and pulled into the long driveway and got out walking up to the front porch and knocking on the door.

The door was open by a tall lady dressed in a gypsy skirt and pheasant blouse. Fern's family could trace their roots back to the founding fathers of Sandflats, she was fifty-eight and something of he town odd ball, she wasn't crazy, just did her own thing. She had a penchant for saying whatever she felt like saying and be damned if it pissed tehm off and regularly held big barbuecues on her property. She had brown eyes and her brown hair was mostly gray these days. Her husband had passed away six months ago and Mark usually stopped by once a week to visit with her.

"Mark you do realize its a little early for a visit?" She asked.

Mark just laughed. "Come on Fern you know you're happy to see me." He said grinning.

Fern smiled back and held the door open for him. She lead him in the kitchen and handed him coffee and home made cinnamon rolls and told him to sit down.

"Well I was going to Tisdale's for breakfast, but your cinnamon rolls are much better."

Fern snorted. "That old bitch is going to poison someone with her cooking one day."

Mark grinned as Fern sat across from him. Lucille and Fern couldn't stand each other. Rumor had it Lucille and Fern had both been in love with Roy, Fern's late husband, Fern had married him , but the two still had hard feeling after all these years.

"Met the new girl in town?" Mark asked grabbing another roll.

"No, who is she?"

"Faith Gilmore, she moved into the old McAllister place." Mark said.

"Bobby McAllister, he moved away thirty years ago, moved to North Carolina as I recollect." she said sipping at her coffee.

Mark shrugged. "She said the house was her dad's old house."

"Bobby was a good boy, she must be his daughter, why would she move here?" Fern asked.

""She's a widow, I think she's having a hard time." Mark said

Fern frowned. "That house is falling apart, is it safe?"

"Oh you need to go by and see it, she has fixed it up real nice." Mark said.

"So how do you know her?" Fern asked. She had a feeling Mark wanted something, but she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Her car broke down outside my bar, anyway I hired her to take up some of the slack for me, I think she's going to work out fine, she just need to get her twins in daycare." Mark said looking down in his cup of coffee.

Fern looked up at Mark, he was after something, Mark didn't give two whits about kids, she was surprised he even noticed the girl had kids.

Fern smiled. "Cute kids?"

Mark frowned. "A kid is a kid, I don't know, there short and one cries all the time."

Fern started laughing. She knew he was up to something. "I guess you want me to play babysitter, so you can get her to work."

Mark sighed. "Well I know you like kids and she'll pay you."

"Mark I'm rich, I don't need some single mother's money." Fern said and got up to refill their coffee.

Mark laughed. "She's proud, you offer to do it for free, she'll turn you down flat."

Fern turned to look at Mark. "Bring her and the kids by tomorrow morning to meet me."

"I'll have her follow me out in the morning." Mark said getting up to leave.

"No, bring them in your car or truck." She said laughing.

"Fern I'm not putting those kids in one of my nice cars, they'll puke or pee on the seats no way." Mark said.

"You need a babysitter for your employee right?" Fern asked grinning.She had him over a barrel and she knew it and so did he. Fern knew it would drive him crazy having to haul little kids around.

Mark narrowed his gaze at her. "You're a evil old woman." He said and turned and headed for the door.

Fern followed and laughed as he stomped to his truck. "Serves you right, you old grump." She said as he got in his truck.

Fern smiled and closed the door. It would be good to have kids around again, her kids never came around and it had been years since she seen her grandkids.

Fern was lonely a lot of the time rambling around in this big house. She couldn't wait to meet the little family. Fern had a few things in mind, it was time Mark settled down and got away from that floozy he was dating, maybe this girl and her twins would accomplish that. Fern grinned it was a long time since she played matchmaker, from what she remembered it was fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith set on the living room floor with the kids. She tried to spend playtime teaching them new words and she held up cards with pictures saying the words.

Noah repeated them back, but Isabel just looked at them saying nothing as usual.

They did that for thirty minutes, then Noah wanted to watch Nick Jr. So Faith turned on the TV and he sat down on the couch engaged in blues clues.

Faith pulled Isabel in her lap and kissed her. "Isabel, can you talk to mommy honey?"

Isabel hugged her mother but wouldn't say anything.

Faith would say a word and try to get Isabel to say it, but she just sat there in her mother's lap.

Mark stood at the open front door and watched as Faith tried to get her daughter to talk. He saw the look of concern on Faith's face.

He wondered if the little girl had some disability. Mark finally knocked on the door and Faith jumped and looked to see him standing there.

"Isabel go watch TV with Noah." Faith said and got up and let Mark in.

"Hey." She said.

"Morning, tomorrow around nine, I'll pick you guys up, I have a lady that wants to meet you, I think she can keep the kids for you while you work." Mark said leaning on the door.

"Umm well thats sudden." She wasn't sure she wanted to leave her kids with someone she didn't know.

"Before you start freaking out meet her, she a nice lady, she's older, her kids and grandkids have moved away, her husband passed away six months ago and she loves brats." Mark said

Faith rolled her eyes at the word brats. "Okay, I'll meet her."

Mark nodded. "Why don't the little girl talk?"

Faith shrugged. "I had her to the doctor a while back, he just said some kids talk late, but she's three now, I'm beginning to worry."

Mark saw the worry cloud her eyes. "You'll have insurance soon, take her back."

Faith nodded. "I really appreciate everything you've done."

Mark shrugged. "I need a dependable employee, I'm helping myself."

Faith didn't know what to say to that, he didn't seem to want or need her thanks.

Noah ran over and looked up at the big man. "You big." He said grinning.

Mark looked at him like he was a alien.

"Noah, go back to blues clues." Faith said seeing the uncomfortable look on his face.

Noah looked at his mother and then back at Mark. He looked confused. Noah was used to adults smiling and speaking to him. "What you name?" he demanded.

Mark looked down at the kid. "Mark."

Noah smiled and repeated back his name a few time and then went back to the TV.

"Nine sharp, don't forget." Mark said and turned and walked off.

Faith drew in a sharp breath and watched him leave. She didn't understand the attraction she felt for this man. He was handsome, but his dislike of kids, should have cooled her feelings, but it didn't even make a dent in it.

Faith sighed and shut the door. Hopefully she wouldn't be seeing him that much at work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing. I dont own WWE or The Undertaker.**

* * *

Mark was at Faith's door at nine sharp and she came out holding the kids hands. Mark looked at Faith, she was a jeans ands t-shirt girl and boy could she fill both out, and damn it she smelled just as she had the last time he noticed.

Faith eyed the very clean Expedition, then looked at Mark. "You know maybe I'll just follow in my car."

Mark felt the same way, looks like Faith had a lot more sense than he gave her credit for, even she knew his was no place for her kid, but he remembered Fern and sighed. "It's fine." He snapped.

Faith went to her car and dragged out there safety seats.

Noah walked around to face Mark and Mark looked down at him like he was a bug.

"Hey Mark." Noah said grinning.

Mark said a mumbled hey and tried to ignore the smiling face.

Isabel stood a few feet away watching for any sign of danger.

Faith rushed over and opened the back door and went to hook in the safety seats. Mark took them. "I'll do it." He said and climbed in the back.

Ten minutes and a few choice cuss words later he stuck his head out. "How the hell do this things work?"

"Do you mind not using those big words in front of the twins?" Faith asked glaring at him.

Mark got out and Faith climbed in and had them buckled in in under a minute. "Smart ass." He mumbled.

Faith put in Isabel first and got her latched in. She smiled at her daughter who had on a little striped zebra print dress with zebras on it and matching leggings with green go go style boots. She couldn't resist kissing her cheek and Isabel grinned at her mother.

She got out and swung Noah up in her arms and took his sippy cup of juice. "Not in this car buddy." She said and sat the cup down in the bag she carried with her.

Faith got him strapped in and got out.

Noah looked at her. "I want juice." He said holding out his hands.

"Not in the car, when we get out, you can have it." She said. The last thing she needed was him getting juice in this thing, Mark would have a cow.

Mark watched as Noah's body contorted as much as the car seat would allow and started bellowing.

"Is he possessed?" Mark asked looking worried.

Faith gave him a strange look. "No he's throwing a temper tantrum, he's trying to get his way." She looked back at Noah. "Noah you can have the juice when we get out." She said and shut the door.

Mark went around and opened the door for her and she got in and latched her seat belt, all the while Noah was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Mark rubbed his head and shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in shutting his door. "Give him the damn juice."

Faith looked at Mark. "I don't give in to tantrums, he'll be fine in a few minutes."

Mark turned around and glared at the boy. ""I wouldn't count on it." he muttered.

Besides the fact the little ankle biter was screaming his head off, Mark was assaulted by how good Faith smelled, it surrounded him and the way those gorgeous thighs were encased in her jeans, he wanted to reach out and give that one tempting thigh a squeeze, but then she would probably pass out.

After a few minutes the boys screams settled into little sobs and Faith turned around to check on him. He glared at his mother and turned to sob while looking out the window.

Faith sighed, he was still in angry mode. Noah could be stubborn. Faith was surprised when Mark pulled into a driveway, it was close to her house that was good, not much wear and tear on her old car.

She hopped out and went around to unlatch Noah.

Noah glared. "You mean mommy. Want Mark."

Faith sighed, "Can you get him out."

She walked over and took Isabel out and set her to the ground.

Mark frowned at the boy, he was being a little shit. Mark unlatched the boy after a minute of fumbling with the latch. "Go ahead, we're on the way." Mark said as he managed to get the boy out of the car.

Mark watched as Faith headed for the front porch and sat the boy down and bent down in front of him. "You straighten your butt up and stop being mean to your mama, understand?" Mark asked looking the boy in the eye.

Noah's eyes got wide but he nodded. "Your mama is not mean to you, she takes good care of you." Mark said.

Noah looked at Mark tearfully. "I sowwry."

Mark didn't want the boy to start bawling again. "You tell your mama that, okay?"

Noah nodded and Mark stood and they walked up to the porch together.

Noah ran over and hugged his mothers legs. "Sowwry mommy."

Faith smiled and bent to look at her son. "Thank your for apologizing." She said and hugged him.

Isabel not wanting to left out hugged her mother and brother and Faith laughed as they both kissed her.

Mark rolled his eyes. "I got things to do today."

Faith just smiled and stood and rang the door bell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith smiled at the woman who sat across from her, Fern was wonderful. She let the kids have juice out of teacups and gave them each a little plate of cookies, and to the kids credit they were being very careful and using there best manners.

Mark looked at Fern. I don't suppose I could have a beer?"

Fern frowned. "Its morning Mark, forget it."

Mark laughed and picked up the teacup, he wasn't much for tea.

"I remember your father Faith, he was a nice boy, how is he?" Fern asked.

Faith looked down. "He and my mother were killed in a car accident when I was eighteen."

Fern reached over squeezing Faith's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Faith murmured a thank you. "So I hear you need a sitter for these two delightful children."

Faith smiled. "Yes when I moved here I didn't realize, there was no daycare center."

Fern smiled. "Yes in a town this size, we're missing a lot of things, however its a wonderful place to bring up children and in a couple more years they will be in school."

Faith nodded.

Fern looked at Mark. "Mark take the children out back to play while Faith and I talk."

Faith seen the look on Mark's face. "Maybe thats not such a good idea." She said.

Fern grinned. "Mark is a intelligent man, I'm sure he can handle two small children for a few minutes."

Mark looked at Fern like she had lost it, but he stood up. He knew she had a swing set in the back, maybe that would occupy them.

Noah was out of his seat in a shot standing beside Mark. He looked at Fern. "Thank you."

Faith was glad to see he was remembering his manners.

"Isabel can you say thank you for the cookies?" Faith asked.

Isabel looked at her mommy then at Fern, but she didn't say anything. Faith sighed, she was hoping any day now Isabel would talk.

Mark watched the stress appear on Faith's face, she was really worried about the girl.

Finally Isabel got up and went over to Fern and hugged her. Fern smiled and hugged the girl back. "You're welcome sweetie."

Faith guessed Isabel had her own way of saying things. "Isabel can you go outside with Noah and Mark for a few minutes and play?"

Isabel looked at Mark then her mother, reluctant to go. Noah came over and took her hand. "Come on sissy." He said keeping her hand in his and Mark followed them toward the back of the house.

Fern looked at Faith. "Their wonderful children Faith."

"Thank you." Faith said.

"Mark told me the days and hours you would need a sitter, and really I'm available anytime you need me, the kids seem comfortable with me." Fern said pouring them each more tea.

"Yes they like you, I think it will work out fine, how much do you charge?" Faith asked.

Fern looked at Faith. "Dear I have to be honest with you. I don't need the money, I'm filthy rich, I miss having children around and I will enjoy those babies every second there around, but I know you're not going to let me do it for free, what do you say to twenty five a week?"

Faith frowned, daycare was expensive, Fern was way undercharging her. "Thats not enough, how about fifty."

Fern laughed. "The money you pay will be spent spoiling your twins, I think twenty-five will buy them each a new toy every week."

Faith smiled then. "Okay you win, thank you so much."

Fern just smiled. "Thank you ,I'm going to have so much fun with them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Mark sat on the deck and watched the Noah play on the sliding board. He watched Noah come down hands first. Mark smiled, he was a dare devil.

Isabel however went up two steps and came back down, she walked around to watch her brother and then went and sat on a swing kicking her feet at the grass.

Mark got up and walked over to watch Noah, as he tried to climb up the sliding board. He slipped and fell and Mark quickly grabbed him, Faith would be pissed if he let them get hurt. "You okay, be careful." Mark said sitting him to his feet.

Noah grinned. "I big boy." He said proudly.

"Yea okay." Mark thinking that was silly since he looked like a midget to him.

Just then Faith walked out on the deck. "You guys having fun?

Mark rolled his eyes. "Loads."

Noah ran at breakneck speed to his mother. "Yes mommy, fun." He said jumping in her arms.

Isabel inched past Mark and then ran to her mother. "I'm ready to go Mark."

He nodded and followed her . He had just enough time to get to work, he didn't know Fern was going to keep them here all morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched from the door as Faith put the twins in the car. He turned to Fern. "I appreciate this Fern."

Fern smiled. "I'm going to enjoy it, their sweet kids."

Mark shrugged. "Their just kids."

Fern chuckled. "You never change Mark."

"I have to get going, I'll see you later this week, if you need anything, call me." He said.

Fern patted his arm. "You're a nice boy Mark, you don't have me fooled."

Mark shook his head and left and Fern watched. She had a feeling Faith and those sweet babies were just what Mark needed whether he realized it or not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched as Faith got the kids out and set them to their feet, Noah ran over to his side of the Expedition.

"Bye Mark." He said grinning up at him.

"Bye kid."

Faith took Noah's hand and had Isabel in her arms. The little girl looked just like Faith, it was startling how much they looked alike. Isabel hid her face from Mark.

"I'll see you eleven on Monday." Mark said and started the car.

"Okay, thanks again." She said.

Noah waved as he backed out of the driveway.

Faith grinned happily, things were working out great and she was excited about having a job. Now if she could just keep her mind off Mark, the more she was around him the more she noticed how his presence affected her. The way he smelled, the way he looked was imprinting itself on her brain.

She found herself thinking about him, wondering what it would be like if he kissed her. She blushed at her own thoughts. She had to get the man off her mind, he had a girlfriend and there was no way he would be interested in her. She was better off just keeping in mind the man was her boss and nothing more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark wiped down the bar, the place was steady tonight. Jacob sat at the bar. "So I heard from Burton, that you hired that little girl."

"Yep." Mark said refilling Jacobs beer.

"Smart move, she's real sweet, she'll raise the class of this place real quick." Jacob said grinning.

"The class of this place is fine." Mark said leaning on the bar.

"Uhh huh, she sure is pretty." Jacob said.

Mark silently agreed, thats why he would avoid her as much as he could. She wasn't his type, sweet, vulnerable and kids to boot, no thanks.

"Hey Lover."

Mark smiled as Della came up and took a seat at the bar. "Hey Della."

Jacob rolled his eyes and took his beer over to a table.

"So why don't you close early and come home with me, or I could come home with you." She said leaning over the bar for a kiss.

Mark pressed his lips to her briefly. "No can do, I still have to be here till at least two."

Della sat back sighing. "Really Mark hire some help already."

Mark fixed Della a martini and set it in front of her. "I already did, she starts Monday, I have to train her."

Della sat the drink down on the bar and stared at Mark. "She, she who?"

Mark leaned back. "Faith Gilmore, the woman that came in Tisdale's last week."

Della glared at Mark. "I guess the fact thats she cute has nothing to do with you hiring her." she snapped.

"Jealousy is not attractive Della, so give it a rest, I have no interest in her, but the fact is even if I did, me and you have a agreement, casual, remember? No strings, thats the way I like it and you agreed when we started seeing each other." Mark said walking off to wait on a customer.

Della angrily bit into the olive from her drink, yea she had agreed to that stupid shit, because she wanted him, she had figured she could make him fall in love with her.

Della shook her head, one stupid agreement did not mean she would stand aside while some little nobody with brats took her man. If that little bitch stepped out of line with Mark, she would regret it, Della would make sure of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark parked in front of Faith's house and turned off his car. There she was painting, for a woman with small children, she sure kept odd hours.

He thought about Della's accusation, he hadn't hired her because of her looks, but he couldn't deny he was attracted to her. He knew she was repressed, probably never had a good fucking in her life, he could just tell, and the thought of being the one to turn her out, made him hard as a brick.

Mark closed his eyes and imagined what she would look like with her clothes off and groaned. What the fuck was he doing?

Woman like Faith didn't fuck for the hell of it, they fucked their husbands, and Mark wasn't interested in being a husband.

Then there was her kids, that was a big no no.

If for one minute he thought she would have a fling with him he would be on her in a second, but he knew she would probably pass out if he came on to her, or slap his face and run off.

Mark grinned, yep she was off limits and he needed to quit thinking about her that way, it would only cause frustration.

"So start your car and go home idiot." He said to himself, instead he got out of his car and walked down the driveway until he seen her painting the porch.

"Lady you keep some odd hours."

Faith jumped and dropped the paint brush. She whirled around the see Mark standing there. "You scared me to death."

Mark walked up to the porch and looked at her. She had on jeans and a old shirt that was ten times to big for her, she had paint on her clothes and a streak on her cheek, she looked completely adorable.

Mark reached out with his thumb and wiped the paint from her cheek and grinned as she blushed.

Yea the woman was not used to being touched. He sighed and let his hand drop. "I'm a mess." She said self consciously.

"I seen you painting and thought I would stop and help." Mark said trying to sound casual like it was no big deal.

Mark figured she would get her panties in a wad like she had last time when he offered to help her, so he was shocked at the next words out of her mouth.

Faith smiled shyly at him. "I would love some help thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark looked over at Faith who was pouring them both a glass of lemonade. They had finished painting

the porch pretty quickly with both of them working on it.

Faith turned and set a glass of lemonade in front of him and a piece of apple pie, she had made for the kids earlier today.

Mark consumed the pie in under two minutes and looked up at her. "I don't suppose you have anymore?"

Faith smiled and got up cutting him another piece. It was a nice feeling to have someone appreciate her cooking, Tyler never had, he liked to eat out out fancy restaurants.

"Thanks." Mark said when she set the pie in front of him.

He was starving, he usually fixed a quick bite when he got off work, but the pie was delicious and he knew enough to know it was home made.

Mark finished the pie and looked over at Faith in her paint smeared clothes and her hair a messy mass of curls around her face. Lord she was beautiful.

"I guess it must be hard being without your husband, being on your own with the kids I mean."

Faith looked up sharply and Mark seen the look of on her face and knew he had upset her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up.." He started.

"It's okay..it's just well, we didn't have a real marriage, I mean he married me because I got pregnant and he wasn't around to much anyway." She said turning red as if embarrassed she had revealed so much.

Mark tried to wrap his head around that, so Faith didn't have some wonderful relationship, maybe thats why she was so uptight, if she had nothing to do with her husband. His thoughts started wandering to Faith being naked beneath him and and he stood abruptly, he needed to get away from her.

"You should get some sleep." He said gruffly.

Faith nodded and followed him to the door. "Goodnight and thanks for the help."

Mark just nodded and left and Faith closed the door locking it. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She had to get her mind off him, he was starting to affect her and she didn't like it one bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith fluttered around, getting the bag ready with things for the kids. She checked and rechecked, there were snacks and juice boxes and a change of clothes for each, just in case, a few books and a few toys.

Faith sat down and sighed. She was excited about having a job, but not excited about leaving the kids, she really didn't know how they would react, back in North Carolina, Noah had liked daycare, Isabel had hated it and cried everyday.

She looked at the two of them on the living room floor putting a puzzle together. Faith wanted to give the kids a good life, a happy life, she had to work, but it was hard leaving them. "Noah, Isabel, come here."

The twins got up and ran over to their mother hugging her.

She smiled and pulled them on her lap. "Mommy got a job, remember me telling you that?"

Isabel nodded and Noah said. "Yes Mommy."

"You two are going to stay with Miss Fern, while I work, do you want to go see her?" Faith asked.

Noah nodded. "Yes..I wanna slide."

Faith grinned and then looked at Isabel who sat there looking at her mother. "Is that okay Isabel?"

The little girl nodded her curls bouncing and Faith hugged her tight. "Good I know you two will have a great time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith stood in Fern's den watching the twins bouncing around on the matching rocking horses. "Fern you're already spoiling them."

Fern smiled. "Good, now go on to work, don't be late, Mark can be a grump."

Faith went over and kissed each child on the cheek. "Love you guys."

"Love you mommy." Noah said and Isabel stopped bouncing long enough to give Faith a big hug.

Fern followed her to the front door. "I have your number and call me on your lunch if you want to talk to them."

"Fern thank you so much." Faith said and left. It was hard to leave them, but she knew they were in good hands. Now all she had to be nervous about was starting her new job and spending all day with Mark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Faith arrived in the parking lot of the bar at the same time.

Faith got out of her car and walked over to Mark who was climbing off one of his Harley's . "Nice bike."

Mark smiled. "Thanks..I have twelve of them, bikes are one of my obsessions."

Mark handed her a set of keys. "You'll need these." He showed her which key was to the front and back doors and which one went to the back room. "Theres also one on here for the accounting room, but for now I'll make all the bank deposits when I come in at four, but I do need you to do the counting, you can do that at in the evenings and I'll make the bank deposit when I come in."

Faith nodded as she followed him in, she was trying to take in everything he said, she didn't want to screw up.

Mark watched her as she payed close attention to what he said her face a mask of concentration, too bad she still smelled like a spring morning, it was killing his concentration. He looked at her, she was wearing low rider jeans and a pretty pink blouse and had her mass of curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, she looked sweet, and he groaned to himself.

He had to stop thinking about her in this way, Faith was trouble with a capital T.

Mark took her in the back and showed her how to change the taps out if there were empty, the barrels of beer were heavy but she could manage.

"Don't worry, I'll try to take care of this myself, but just in case you need to know how to do it." Mark said.

Faith nodded and then headed out front to get all the glasses from the sink.

Mark watched her as she worked, she knew what needed to be done and after she had everything set up for opening she swept the bar and cleaned all the tables and he watched as she got out a mop and mopped the whole bar. Mark grinned, it needed it.

She kept herself busy dusting the dusty light fixtures and then she grabbed the cleaning supply's and cleaned the bathrooms.

Mark couldn't help but smile, he had made a wise choice she was going to work out great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked over at one of the back tables and smiled. Yea she was definitely pouting. He had to force Faith to take a lunch, but she had fought him tooth and nail, saying she didn't need a lunch, but of course he had won. He watched her nibble at the wings he had fixed for her and sip her soda, the girl was a whirlwind and he knew she could handle the place on her own, he didn't have to lift a finger today.

The first thing she had done on lunch was call and check on her brats. She was the definition of a mother bear, fiercely protective. He watched Burton move to set down with her, he wondered if the old guy had a crush on her, but Faith was good with the customers, attentive but not flirty, she had already received several nice tips today, Mark congratulated himself on making a wise business decision.

--------------------------------------------------------

Faith smiled at Burton as he sat down across from her. "So how do you like the job?"

"It's great, never thought I would like working in a bar, but everyone is so nice."

Burton grinned. "You'll do great here, the regulars already like you, I'm leaving in a minute to go have dinner at Tisdale's probably get food poisoning, but when you're the only diner in town, you get business no matter how bad the food is."

Faith looked up at him. "The food that bad?"

He frowned. "Yea, its not great, edible, thats about it. Her special is chili today, which is my favorite when its cooked right, my wife used to make heavenly chili, but Lucille's will probably cause me to have nightmares."

Faith grinned, but Burton had gave her an idea. "I'll see you later." He said as he left.

Faith waved and ate the last few wings, maybe she could do something about improving the food in this town she thought grinning.

Faith busied herself washing up the sink full of dishes while keeping on eye on the bar, it was a little busy but not too bad, Mark had went to make the deposit for the day. Faith got done and wiped her hands on a towel and groaned. It was Mark's girlfriend, looking gorgeous, she sat down at the bar and waved Faith over.

Faith went over and stood there.

"Martini please, you do know how to make one?" Della asked with a nasty note in her voice.

Faith gave her a equally nasty look. "Of course." she said and made her a martini and set it in front of her.

Della lifted the drink and took a sip. "Surprisingly good."

Faith just shook her head and started to walk off. "Wait just a moment."

Faith turned back to look at Della. "I just want to let you know, Mark is mine, we've been dating for a while, I got a lot of time invested in him, so hands off, if you cross the line, I can be very nasty."

Faith actually laughed. "First off, I'm here for the job, I'm not looking for a man, second of all, I hardly think a man like Mark belongs to anyone, if anyone is having some reality problem I think its you." and with that Faith walked off.

Della turned when she heard a loud laugh, Mark was standing there laughing. "Meet your match Della?"

"You should fire her for talking to me that way." Della snapped.

"You started it sweetheart, so deal with it, she's perfect for this job and she's working out great, I'm not firing her because you're jealous."

"Fine, when can we get together?" Della asked.

"Give me a call Thursday, maybe early Thursday morning." He said and walked off.

Mark walked toward the back of the bar to where Faith was busy putting up glasses.  
"I'm back ." He said and Faith turned only to realize in this small space there was only inches between their bodies, she caught her breath as his scent invaded her senses.

Mark was not unaffected his self. He took in her smell, the way her pieces of curly hair had escaped and clung to her face. Mark realized if he leaned down just a little his lips would be on hers and his heart rate increased at the thought. "Umm I have a customer."

Mark eyes pinned hers for a minute more and he realized she was was flushed from her neck to her face.

Finally he broke the silence. "Okay Darlin, go on." He said his voice deep and husky.

Faith had to slide past him and his thighs brushed against hers in the small space and she scooted past him like she was on fire.

Mark knew for sure he was on fire, his erection was threatening to bust through his pants. He shook his head, good thing from now on their shifts would only intersect for a couple of hours, the less he saw of her the better.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark came over to the bar at six. "Go on home Faith, it's six."

Faith nodded and grabbed her purse from behind the bar. Mark put a hand on her arm stopping her and she felt like his big hand was burning her skin. "You did good today, thanks."

Faith smiled. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Mark nodded. "Go on, I can tell your chomping at the bit to get them brats of yours."

Faith just rolled her eyes and left. Mark watched her go, why did she have to look so good, why couldn't she be fat and homely. He sighed, he needed some action and he looked over to Della still sitting at the bar looking pissed.

He walked over and leaned on the bar. "How about you go home and take a nap, and I'll stop by when I get off work, I don't have to be in till four tomorrow."

Della smiled. "Thats sound great." She leaned over the bar kissing him and Mark deepened the kiss and then let her go. Della was just what he needed uncomplicated sex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith hurried to Fern's house to pick up the twins, she had some shopping to do, she had a idea for the bar and it might bring in more business. She pulled up in Fern's driveway hopped out of her car and ran up to the door ringing the doorbell.

Fern answered and both the twins were standing beside her. "Mommy!" Noah yelled jumping in her arms and Isabel too jumped up on her hugging and kissing her.

Fern smiled and told her to come in for a minute. "The twins were wonderful today, you have two sweet children.

"Thank you." She said still holding the twins in her arms. "Did you guys have fun today?"

"Yes." Noah said and Isabel nodded her head.

"We had a great time, we finger painted and had a puppet show, and they rode their tricycles and played on the swing set and we had a picnic." Fern said smiling.

Faith took Fern's hand. "Thank you so much, I'm so glad I can leave them where I know their happy."

"You're welcome dear, but I'm enjoying them, so we both are happy."

Both kids had to give Fern hugs and kisses before they left and Faith strapped them in their seats. "We have to go to the grocery store, you guys deserve a treat, how about a big ice cream cone?"

Noah yelled in excitement and Isabel wiggled and gave her mother a big smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith wheeled the cart through the store throwing what she needed in the cart, she hoped her idea would work and she was sure Mark would be pleased if it brought in more business.

Isabel and Noah walked beside her happily eating there ice cream cones, there cute little faces had chocolate all over them, she grinned, she had some wipes to clean them up when they were done.

Faith was surprised to see Mark coming down the isle with a cart full of pretzels and snacks. "We ran out at the bar Jacob is covering for me for a minute while I get some things, business is picking up."

Faith nodded and was not quick enough to grab Noah. "Mark!" he shouted running at the man, ice cream cone still dripping on his hand, unfortunately his stopping skills weren't that great yet and he ran into to Mark's leg and his ice cream went all over Mark jeans.

"Dammit, look what ya done." Mark snapped.

The smile left Noah's face and he promptly burst into tears. Isabel backed up and looked like she was going to cry too.

Faith glared at Mark. "He's just a kid Mark, he didn't do it on purpose."

Faith grabbed a handful of wipes and shoved them at Mark and bent down in front of her son. "Noah it was a accident, but you shouldn't have been running, just tell Mark you're sorry, its okay."

The tearful boy turned to Mark who was trying to get the chocolate ice cream off his jeans. "Soowwry Mark."

Mark looked at the red little face and felt bad, he shouldn't yelled at the kid. He bent down in front of the boy. "Its okay, I'm sorry I yelled at ya."

The transformation on Noah was immediate, he smiled and threw his arms around Mark, getting even more chocolate on his shirt.

Mark was more than uncomfortable, he didn't even like rug rats and this one had attached himself to him.

Noah let him go and Mark stood up quickly. "I have to go." he said and rushed off as quick as he could. Faith just shook her head, the man was an enigma, he was kind one moment, helping her with the house, giving her a job and then hateful the next. Faith couldn't figure him out. She cleaned the kids hands and faces and then continued her shopping.

The best thing she could do was stay away from Mark, he was far to complicated for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark lay in the bed beside Della. He looked at the clock, it was five in the morning, he should get up and go home, he could get some rest since he didn't have to be in till four.

He sighed and got up pulling his clothes on. The sex had been good, but he wasn't into it like he usually was. Then he had laid here for the last hour thinking about other things, he should have been sleeping cuddled up with Della like he usually did, but he couldn't get out of here fast enough.

Mark was confused. If it was just Faith he was thinking about, he could deal with that, after all she was a attractive woman, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He let himself out the door and locked it and went and got on his bike.

No what was bothering him, was that he couldn't get Noah out of his mind, the kid liked him for some odd reason or another and he kept seeing the hurt look on the kids face when he had yelled at him.

Mark started his bike and took off. He decided it would be best if he avoided Faith's kids like the plague, the sense of unease he had about being around them served as some kind of warning, he was starting to like Noah and it scared the hell out of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Faith had hurried to do the opening work after getting three big pots of chili going and three pans of cornbread.

The place had a huge kitchen and she wondered if the place had been a restaurant before Mark bought it.

Faith just hoped Mark wouldn't be mad and then she wondered if she should have run it past him. She had called Burton and told him her plan and he promised to come up with a sign to put out front advertising that they would serve lunch and what the special of the day would be, she didn't want to start too big, she figured she would do one meal a day and if it went over good,then she might expand to a wider variety.

She smiled, she wanted to prove to Mark that hiring her was a good idea, she just hoped it worked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke to his phone ringing. He rolled to the edge of the bed and peered at the clock it was noon. He reached over and grabbed his phone. "Hello."

"Rise and Shine." Fern said laughing.

"What?" he said rolling to his back.

"Hmmppp is that anyway to talk to your elders?" Fern said teasing him.

Mark sat up and headed downstairs to make coffee. "Whats up Fern, every thing okay?"

"Yes, just fine, but my washing machine is acting up, it keeps cutting off in mid cycle." Fern said.

"Okay let me get some coffee in me and I'll stop by and take a look at it." He said yawning.

"Thank you Mark, see you in a bit." Fern said and hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burton sat beside Fern in the backyard watching the kids play in the wading pool. "Now tell me again how this fits into your plan. I mean if we want Mark to fall for Faith, why is he coming over here?"

Fran smiled. "Very simple Burton dear, Those two are already attracted to each other, Mark eyed her the whole time they were here and she was doing the same to him, but theres one thing thats stands in their way, Mark don't like kids or thinks he don't, we have to make him fall for the kids, then the rest between Faith and Mark will come naturally. Faith will not respond to him, if she thinks he hates kids, so we have to make him kid friendly."

Burton snorted. "Yea that sounds easy."

"Don t worry, I'll handle this end, now you take off before he gets here, we don't want to make him suspicious."

Burton nodded. "I guess I'll head down to the bar and check up on Faith."

"Good idea, make sure her first day alone is running smoothly." Fern said.

"Oh she's doing great, I have to go round up a sign for her." Burton said.

"A sign?"

"I'll explain later..I have to go." He said.

Fern turned her attention back to the kids, they were both so sweet and beautiful, she didn't understand how Mark could resist. "Noah, Isabel lets get dried off and dressed, we're having company, Mark is coming over to visit."

Noah jumped out of the pool and ran over to Fern " I wanna see Mark."

Fern grinned looks like Noah already had a case of hero worship, now if she could get Isabel to like him.

She watched Isabel get out of the pool and slowly walk over. Fern placed a towel around her shoulder. "Smile Isabel, Mark is a nice man, I promise you."

Isabel looked doubtful, but let Fern lead her in the house to get dressed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burton had picked up the signboard from a friend of his who made signs and set it up out front and then put the days special on it, a special he couldn't wait to try himself, it smelled wonderful. Faith was a smart girl, he hoped Mark would come to his senses and see what a wonderful girl she was.

Burton walked in the bar and sat down at a barstool where Faith came over and place a big bowl of Chili and a large piece of cornbread. "Its on the house for all your help."

Burton grinned and grabbed a spoon and dug in. "Faith, will you marry me?"

Faith started laughing and set a beer in front of him. "Thanks honey." He said and finished off the chili.

He watched as people came in for lunch, he had spread the word to everyone he knew. There was at least twenty people in here and there was never more than a few here and there before the evening.

Faith was earning her money today running back and forth. He knew word would spread soon about how good the food was and she would be getting plenty of business.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fern stood behind Mark in the laundry room. "Thank you Mark..I really appreciate you fixing this for me."

Mark leaned over the washing machine with his tool box open. "No problem."

"Okay..come to the kitchen when you get through, I'll fix you some coffee and I have fresh coffee cake too." Fern said leaving.

Mark pulled out the knob to see if the screw was stripped.

"Hey Mark."

Mark jumped and turned to see Noah grinning up at him.

Great just what he needed. "Hey kid, maybe you should go to the kitchen with Fern." Mark said turning back to the washing machine.

Noah just grinned. "I help." He said coming over to stand beside Mark.

Mark sighed as was about to tell him no, when he remembered the little boy in tears last night. "Okay." He picked the boy up and sat him on the washing machine. "Hold that and don't drop it." Mark ordered handing him the stripped screw and the knob.

Noah grinned happily. "Okay..I help."

"Uhh huh." Mark said and looked through his tool box for a replacement screw to fit.

Mark found the right screw and looked back at Noah to see him concentrating on holding the two pieces in each little hand. He looked up at Mark and grinned. "I help."

Mark finally broke and smiled at the boy. "Yea ya did kid." he said and took the knob from the boys hand and replaced the screw and put it back on the washing machine. He took the stripped screw from Noah and tossed it in the trash. "Okay, we're done." Mark said and lifted the boy down sitting him on his feet.

"Come on." Mark said starting out of the laundry room. Noah stepped in front of him. " Cawwry me."

Mark looked down at him. "Forget how to walk?"

Noah just stood in front of him with his hands up in the air waiting.

Mark sighed. "I guess you're too young for sarcasm." He said bending down and hoisting the boy up in his arms.

Noah then hugged him and Mark shook his head, this was not good, this kid was attaching himself to Mark, it wasn't good for either of them.

He walked in the kitchen to find Fern and Isabel sitting at the table.

Fern smiled as Mark sat Noah in a chair and took the other one. "It's fixed." Mark said.

"Thank you Mark." She said as she sat coffee and a piece of coffee cake in front of him.

"Thanks." he said and dug in.

Fern poured the kids milk and placed a slice of the coffee cake down for them too.

"Isabel, can you say hello to Mark." Fern asked sitting down.

Mark looked up wondering if the girl had started talking yet. Isabel just looked at him quickly and then looked back down.

Fern just smiled at the girl. "So you enjoying being able to lay around a bit before you go to work?"

Mark grinned. "Yea I haven't slept to noon in a long time."

"I'm having my annual cookout in a month, be sure to close the bar that day, I want you and Faith both to come."

"We'll do, I wouldn't miss it and I'm sure Faith will enjoy it." Mark said

"Good, Now I need one more favor, and then I'll let you have some peace, Can you watch the kids while I go check my mailbox, I'm expecting a package, thirty minutes and I'll be right back." Fern said."

Mark about choked on the piece of coffee cake in his mouth, but Fern was up and out of the door before he could open his mouth to protest.

Mark heard the front door shut and sighed, how did he get into these messes?

Mark looked at the two little faces staring at him. Okay thirty minutes , how bad could it be?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark found himself outside watching Noah play on the swing set , he glanced over at Isabel, who sat in the grass staring at her brother.

She didn't like him and it was starting to bug him. He shouldn't give a damn, but Noah seemed to like him just fine.

"Mark Push me." Noah yelled.

Mark saw him sitting on one of the swings and he got up and went to stand behind him, pushing him on the swing.

The little boy laughed as he went higher and Mark couldn't help but smile.

Mark spent the next twenty minute playing with Noah, he kept a eye on Isabel, but she just sat in the grass watching them, she never made any attempt to join them.

Isabel watched with intense eyes, she wanted to play too, but she didn't think she was supposed to, In her mind, she remembered her daddy, he always played with Noah, but he would yell if she wanted to play.

In her three year old mind, men were for boys to play with, not girls, so she just sat and watched, she didn't want the big man to yell at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fern came back to find them in the back yard. She watched Mark play with Noah, but Isabel sat off by herself watching. She sighed, Isabel was shy around Mark, and she never said a word, Faith had told her she was worried about Isabel not talking, but Fern was sure there was nothing wrong with her, something was holding her back, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"I see you two are having fun." Fern called to Mark.

Mark looked up to see Fern watching him playing with Noah and his toy trucks.

Mark got up and walked over to Fern. "I don't think the girl likes me."

Fern had to hide a grin, he sure sounded worried for someone who didn't like kids.

"I don't think its that, I think she is just shy, she's different from Noah, she may need a little coaxing." Fern said.

Mark shook his head. " Most of the time she screams when I come around, I'm not doing anything to set her off."

Fern rolled her eyes. "You have to try, you might hurt her feelings if you ignore her at least go say bye to her."

Mark went over and told Noah he had to go, and he jumped up hugging Mark's legs. Mark relented and gave the boy a hug and then turned to look at Isabel who was watching him with serious eyes, much too serious for a three year old. Mark looked at her thinking she looked like one of those cute cherub paintings you see. Her curly hair and big green eyes and chubby rosy cheeks, she was a cute kid.

He walked over to her slowly and her eyes widened in apprehension, but she didn't cry or run off, so Mark figured that was a good sign.

Mark bent down in front of the girl. "Hey there Izzy."

When she looked at him she cocked her head to one side.

Mark smiled. "You need a nick name, Isabel is a pretty name, but you look like a Izzy, what do ya say, can I call you that?"

She gave Mark a long look and then slowly nodded her head her black curls bouncing.

"Good, I have to go, next time I see you and your brother, I'll bring ya a surprise." Mark said and he wonder if was suffering from brainwashing or something, suddenly it mattered very much for Isabel to like him.

Isabel looked up at him and graced him with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. For Mark it was enough, it spoke volumes even though she didn't say a word. "Bye Izzy." He said and got up.

"Fern I'll be seeing you." He said.

Fern smiled as he left. Mark was human after all, he couldn't resist these kids for five minutes, everything was falling into place. Pretty soon, the twins would have him eating out of their hands and then Faith and Mark just had to fall in love, there was already sparks there, all she had to do was let nature take it course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark pulled into the bar's parking lot and got out. He locked his door and as soon as he turned he was accosted by Lucille Tisdale.

"You have a lot of nerve Mark Callaway, cutting in on my business."

Mark gave the woman a look. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

She pointed at the sign. "Are you telling me you don't know about this, you own this place don't you?"

Mark looked at the sign and sighed. Faith's first day and she had got some shit started, just great, but he played it off he didn't want Lucille to know, he didn't have a clue what was going on. "We're just trying something different, no need to go off the deep end." He said heading for the bar.

Lucille followed him. "Deep end? I lost half my regular customers today..I wont stand for this Mark, you haven't heard the last of me." She said and rushed off.

Mark walked in the bar and went up to Faith. "In my office, now." he snapped.

Jacob looked at Faith and then at Mark. Looks like Mark was going to be a tough ass about this.

Faith followed Mark to his office and he shut the door. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Well I just thought serving lunch, would bring in more business..." She started.

Mark interrupted. "I don't pay you to think, I pay you to come in here and run the bar, this is not a restaurant, now go count the till, so I can go make the deposit before the bank closes."

Faith hung her head, her first real day and she had pissed him off, she knew she should have asked him first, what if he fired her she needed this job.

Faith turned and left the room. Mark shook his head and went out to watch the bar. He felt like a prick, she looked like she was going to cry or some shit, just what he didn't need today, a weepy ass female.

"You know, you're a jerk."

Mark looked at Jacob. "Why because, I don't like Faith going behind my back and screwing around with my bar?"

"Mark, its a good idea, lunch it was a big hit, today, Faith is a good cook, it will bring in more business." Jacob said.

Burton came from the back of the bar and brought Mark a big bowl and a piece of cornbread. "Faith saved a bowl for you, try it." He said going around to sit on the other side of the bar.

Mark thought it smelled heavenly and he took a bit, damn it was good and before he knew it had consumed it and the cornbread. "Okay, so its good, but thats not the point."

Burton and Jacob just shook their head. The man was bull headed. They went and grabbed a table and left Mark to his own thoughts.

Faith came out and handed him the deposit bag and the deposit slip.

Mark took them and looked at her. "You been crying?"

"No." She snapped and turned to walk away, Mark knew she was lying, her eyes were red.

Mark looked down at the deposit slip and then up at Faith. "Faith come here."

Faith turned and went back over to Mark.

"This deposit is higher than usual." Mark said.

"We did good on lunch today." Faith said.

Mark looked at her. "I'll say...let me know how much the stuff cost you and I'll pay you before you leave...What are we having tomorrow?" He asked grinning.

Mark's breath left him when a big smile split her face. "Really?"

"Yea really, if you can do this well everyday, then its worth it, but I want you to go home and make a menu for next week, and a list of ingredients you will need, it will be cheaper for me to order the stuff wholesale, than get it at the grocery store." He said.

Faith impulsively hugged Mark, but her heart stopped when she realized what she had done. She was aware of his hard body pressed to her soft one, and she felt scorched from her head down to her toes.

Mark was feeling pretty much the same way and his arms came around her and he pulled her closer.

Mark wanted to kiss her so bad he ached, but instead he pulled out of her arms. "I have to get this deposit to the bank."

Faith moved back her face red, she was embarrassed that she grabbed him like that, the man had a girlfriend, she wasn't the type to go after another woman's man, but the man made her temperature rise. She turned away to wait on a customer.

Mark walked out the door, what he needed was a cold shower. He was hard as a brick. What the fuck was wrong with him , the girl just gave him a friendly hug and here he was acting like some kind of sex maniac.

Della got up from the table where she had been sitting, she had witnessed Faith throwing her self at Mark and she wasn't happy. She turned and walked out the front door. Mark was hers and she wasn't giving him up without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the great reviews...Please keep reading and reviewing. I wish I could update more often, but I gotta work...hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Mark sat outside of Fern's house. He had his truck with the lawnmower in the back. He hadn't been to her house in a week, his reaction to the twins last week had freaked him out a bit . 

The only conversation he had with Faith on a personal level this week was that she needed tomorrow off, the insurance had come through and she had a doctor's appointment for Isabel.

Mark had seen the worry in her face. He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

He finally got out of his truck pulling the lawn mower out. His cell rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello."

"Hey lover..care to meet me at my place?"

"Della I cant, I'm over at Fern's..I'm doing some yard work for her." He said.

Della sighed. "Mark the woman is rich, let her hire someone, I want to see you."

"Della, Fern is a friend of mine, we just seen each other yesterday, don't start this possessive crap, you know how I feel about that." He said

"Fine Mark, I guess you'll just call when you want to fuck again." She said and hung up.

Mark stuck the phone in his pocket. He knew it was to good to be true. He liked Della because she wasn't possessive and she didn't pressure him for anything other than sex, now she was playing by new rules, she wanted more and he didn't.

Mark started the mower figuring he would do the front yard first and then head to the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith smiled at the customers as she brought them a bowl of Irish Stew with Biscuits on the side. The whole lunch thing was working out great, they were bringing in a lot of extra money.

She would have to say most everything was going great. Isabel had a doctors appointment in the morning and she was hoping for good news.

The only thing that had her out of whack, was the sexual tension that occurred every time her and Mark were in the same room together, they were both doing a pretty good job of ignoring it, but they both knew it was there.

Every time they passed each other, every innocent touch of fingertips when she handed him the deposit for the day, when they brushed against each other passing each other behind the narrow bar, their eyes would lock and they each saw the sparks in the others eyes. But both knew it would be a bad mistake to act on the attraction.

Faith wasn't looking for a man, she just wanted to live a good life with her kids, that was enough for her and Mark, was only interested in sex, it would never work between them, both of them were of the same mind on that one.

Faith went to get a beer for a customer and groaned when she found the tap empty, she hadn't wanted to have to deal with that, but it was a long time to four when Mark came in. She better deal with it herself.

She went to the back and unhooked the empty barrel, which wasn't to awfully heavy empty.

She went and partly rolled and carried the heavy full one to hook it to the tap. She unplugged the portion that went to the tap and the barrel slipped and beer poured out all over the floor.

"Just great, he's going to kill me, she knew how expensive a barrel of beer was.

She got down and managed to turn the barrel back on its side and sighed. Faith went to find a mop bucket and a mop, she had to get this cleaned up before she could get another barrel hooked to the tap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark went and knocked on the door, it was hot as hell and sweat was dripping from him and he was done with the yard.

Fern opened the door smiling. "Thank you Mark, come on in, thank goodness you're done, Noah and Isabel were watching you from the windows and Noah is about bouncing with excitement to see you."

Mark closed the door behind him and was assaulted by the three year old boy. "Mark Mark!" He yelled clinging to Mark's leg.

Fern smiled. "I have some cold iced tea for you in the kitchen." She said and disappeared.

Mark looked down the wiggling boy. "Hey kid."

Noah smiled. "Hey..Miss you."

Mark frowned. He didn't want the boy to miss him, that was getting too attached. Noah didn't notice his frown however and practically tired to climb his legs, Mark took mercy on him after a minute and picked him up and he promptly hugged and kissed Mark's cheek.

Mark relented and gave the boy a hug. "Where's Izzy?"

Noah grinned. "Sissy over der." He said pointing.

Mark turned to find Isabel peeking from behind the sofa looking at him cautiously.

Mark thought she looked skittish ready to run at a moments notice. "Come here Izzy."

Mark watched her walk slowly over and stop a few feet away from him. "Hey Izzy."

She looked up and Mark and lifted her hand in a wave and Mark smiled. "Will you two have some tea with me, and then I have a surprise for you."

Isabel nodded and Noah said yes and they headed to the kitchen to find Fern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith finally had got the mess cleaned up and got the other barrel hooked up to the tap and was once again out front serving the last few lunch stragglers.

"I need to talk to you."

She looked up to find Lucille Tisdale seated on a empty barstool. "Mrs. Tisdale, what can I do for you?"

The older woman eyed the younger one with a hint of dislike, but was trying to hide it. "I have a job offer for you, I need a cook. Monday through Friday, six to three, eight dollars a hour, the hours are way better than the crap shift you're working here."

Faith eyed the woman, at one time she would have jumped at the offer, the hours were good, but she liked it here at Deadman's Noose, she liked the regulars, she liked the place and she liked working for Mark, he had been good to her, even if he was a little grumpy at times.

She realized Lucille was scared of her cooking and was trying to eliminate the threat, by hiring her.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a job I like, and I have no intention of leaving." Faith said.

The look on Lucille's face was disbelieving. "You're trying to run me out of business." She snapped.

Faith shook her head."No I'm just trying to increase sales for Mark, its called free enterprise."

Lucille got up and glared at Faith. "You wont win, I'll run him out of business first." She threatened and left.

Faith shrugged, she wasn't worried about the woman, Mark could handle her if she tried anything and she was just blowing smoke anyway.

"I see the wicked witch of the west just blew in and out." Burton said taking a seat at the bar.

Faith grinned and handed Burton a beer. "Yea, she was pretty mad, she offered a me a job as a cook and I turned her down.

Burton started laughing. "Good for you, we like you here, me and Jacob would be lost without you."

"Thanks, I kinda like you guys too." She said turning to go to the little sink and wash up lunch dishes."

"And Mark too."

Faith turned around and looked at Burton. "Well he's a good boss."

Burton just smiled. "Uhh huh, not to hard to look at either."

Faith blushed and turned back to the sinkful of dishes. It was disconcerting to realize everyone else saw the attraction she and Mark had for each other.

Burton smiled, yea she had it bad for Mark, and Mark's eyes practically smoldered when he was watching Faith, it was only a matter of time before it exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sipped on his second glass of tea and watched the twins with amusement. He knew he was testing their three year old patience level, he told them they could have their surprise when he was through with his tea.

Noah was practically bouncing in his seat, Isabel was a little more subtle however watching Mark from beneath her lashes trying to appear not to have a care in the world, however her swinging legs was a dead giveaway.

Fern laughed when Mark sat the empty glass down both twins leaped out of their chairs.

Mark laughed and stood. "Come on." He said and they followed him through the hallway to the front door.

Noah more like ran, but the ever cautious Isabel walked down the hallway even though inside she was excited as Noah.

She was actually ecstatic that the big man had said hi to her, she was sure he would play with Noah and ignore her, but he hadn't, and that made her very happy.

The twins followed him to his truck where their eyes got wide as he unloaded two Harley miniature power wheels.

One was pink and one was black.

Noah started jumping up and down."Bike..wanna ride." he said over and over.

Mark smiled and carried each bike to the fenced in back yard and then opened the gate and let the twins through.

Noah jumped on his and had it figured out in about two minutes and was riding all over the yard.

Mark sat down on the edge of the deck and watched Isabel ever cautious look at the little pink Harley.

She looked over at Mark and walked over to him and looked at him. "What is it Izzy?"

Isabel took his hand and smiled at him, then lifted it and laid it on her cheek for a moment. Mark was sunk right then and there and he knew it. This sweet little girl had him.

Mark smiled. "You're welcome."

Isabel laughed then, laughed because she was happy he understood what she was trying to tell him.

Isabel let go of his hand and ran over to the bike and in a few minutes was riding around the yard.

"Careful Mark, your niceness is showing." Fern said taking a seat beside him.

Mark shrugged. "Told them I would bring them something." He said gruffly.

"You like them." Fern stated.

"Okay, so I like them, so what?" Mark said.

Fern looked at Mark. "You like their mama too, thats what."

Mark jumped up. "Just get that thought out of your head Fern, theres nothing between me and Faith."

"Okay." Fern said looking back at the kids.

"I gotta take off." Mark said.

Fern got up. "Okay say bye to the twins."

Mark walked over and she watched the twins get off their bikes and Noah hugged him telling him thank you.

Isabel laid a hand on Mark's big arm and smiled. "I'll see you Izzy." he said playfully pinching her nose.

Isabel giggled and waved at him and he turned to leave.

Fern picked up her cellphone and called Burton. "It's working like a charm, now all we need is for those two's hormones to get the best of them."

Burton laughed. " I wouldn't worry about that, its going to happen, the two of them practically throw off sparks when their in the same room."

"Good, I think a fall or Christmas wedding would be lovely." Fern said.

Burton just laughed. "Well you always get your way."

Fern said goodbye and hung up, things were working out just lovely, now if she could just get that gold digger to leave Mark alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked into the bar, already in a foul mood. Fern had pushed him into a emotional corner and it pissed him off, he didn't like being called on his feelings.

Sure he was attracted to Faith, she was beautiful, but the thought that Fern seen things so clearly and that the kids were starting to get to him, it upset him.

He walked behind the bar and threw his keys down. "Go count the till."

Faith looked at him, boy was he in a pleasant mood she thought.

Faith grabbed the till from the cash register and grabbed her keys so she could open the accounting office.

"Umm Mark, Can I talk to you a minute?"

Mark looked at her standing in front of the accounting office, in her pink tank top and tight jeans, and felt himself get hard. "great." He muttered.

He walked over. "What?"

Faith swallowed hard, he was already mad, now he was going to be even madder. "I uhh, well I was changing one of the taps today and I tipped a barrel over and spilled it."

"Dammit Faith, Do you know how much that costs? Thats coming out of your paycheck, learn to be more careful." He snapped and walked off.

Faith held back the tears that pricked her eyes, she didn't say anything back because he was right, she had screwed up big time, she went in the office and started counting todays money.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark served the few customers that trickled in. He knew he had snapped, not because of her spilling the beer, he was upset because he couldn't control his feelings for her, he was pissed about that

Mark couldn't stand not being in control of his emotions and just looking at her stripped him bare.

He shouldn't have snapped, the barrels were heavy, he should have checked them last night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith wiped her eyes with a tissue and grabbed the deposit bag, she didn't want Mark to know he had hurt her feelings.

She walked over and handed Mark the deposit bag and slip. When there fingers touched it was the same as always, her heart skipped a beat, but she kept her head down.

Mark felt it to and backed up. "I'll be back in a few." He said and left.

Faith watched him leave, why did she have to be attracted to that man, he was nice one moment and an ass the next, liking him had her on a emotional roller coaster, and with everything going on with Isabel, thats the last thing she needed.

By the time Mark got back the business had picked up and the next few hours he stayed busy on the bar and Faith stayed busy waiting tables.

It was six before she knew it and she went over and asked Mark if he needed her to work longer. "Naw, go get your kids, but thanks."

Faith nodded and grabbed her purse. Mark watched her leave. He should have apologized for snapping at her, he didn't know why it was so difficult with her. He supposed he didn't want to get to close to her, because he knew if he did, the attraction he felt for her would eventually blow up.

For once Mark wasn't thinking about himself, he was thinking about her, Faith needed something besides him, he couldn't be the kind of man she wanted.

Mark sighed and went back to work, he wished he could just sleep with her and be done with it, but life was never that simple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith smiled as she watched the kids on there little Harley's. "Fern your spoiling them rotten."

"Oh I didn't get those for them, Mark did." She said.

Faith's mouth feel open and she turned to look at Fern. "Mark helps me around here, keeps up my yard and fixes things for me, he sees the kids, they like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes them too."

Faith thought Mark couldn't stand kids.

Fern smiled. "You don't mind Mark being around the kids do you? They really like him."

Faith was still a little shocked. "Uhh no of course not..I'm just surprised."

Faith told Fern she was dropping off Noah before she took Isabel to the doctor and then she gathered up a chattering Noah, who told her over and over about Mark and the bike and a smiling Isabel who practically danced to their car.

Faith couldn't help but smile, it did her good to see the kids so happy, but this whole thing with Mark being nice to the kids had her confused. She really thought he didn't like kids ,didn't want to fool with them. The man was too confusing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Turkey day..Thanks for the reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Faith sat in the doctor's office waiting. They had put poor Isabel through every test known to man, but she was a little trooper.

Now she sat in here waiting for Dr. Givens, and Isabel was in the playroom. She just prayed it wasn't something bad.

Dr. Givens smiled as she walked in. She had blond hair and blue eyes and was very nice. "Faith." She said sitting down. "There is no physical reason your daughter cant talk. She understands what is being said to her, she can follow commands, she recognizes pictures and words and can do what the words say, but she is not speaking. She doesn't have any disability, she is not speaking because she doesnt want to, I can only recommend a friend of mine, she's a child psychologist."

Faith looked startled. "You mean, she has a emotional problem?"

Dr. Givens shook her head. "I cant really tell you that, thats why I made you a appointment for next week with Dr. Marrissa Somers , the sooner she sees Isabel the better, so we can figure out what she needs, she'll be in kindergarten two years, we want to get her on the road to talking as soon as possible, the only problem is well your insurance does not cover psychologists."

Faith shook her head. "I don't care, I just want Isabel to have the help she needs."

Dr. Givens gave her the appointment card and told her she would fax her information over to DR. Somers.

Faith went and got Isabel and stopped and got them some lunch since there were in Riverdale.

She watched Isabel happily eat her food, and wondered what was going on in the little girls mind, why wouldn't she talk.

"Isabel, I wish you could tell mommy whats wrong?"

Isabel looked up at Faith, but just smiled at her. Isabel seemed happy enough, she didn't understand why she couldn't or wouldn't talk.

Faith wondered if it had something to do with her father, Tyler hadn't exactly been a loving father to Isabel, he criticized her anytime he was around, but Faith had for the most part kept Isabel away from him, still maybe that had something to do with it.

She was going to have to save every penny so Isabel could see Dr. Somers, she knew it wasn't going to be cheap.

Faith filled Fern in on what the doctor said when she picked up Noah. Fern told her not to worry she knew Isabel would be fine.

Faith smiled, but she wished she could be as optimistic, she was really worried that Isabel would never speak.

Faith was home by two and gave the kids a nap and cleaned the house. She figured she would spend the extra free time this afternoon playing with the kids. She missed them while she worked, but knew it was necessary, still having a little extra time with them was great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark looked at the clock. God time was going slow today, since Faith was not here to cook lunch today, business was dead.

Burton looked at Mark. "Kinda dead in here."

"Yea, if it stays this way, I'm closing early tonight and heading home.

Burton nodded. "Yes, might be a good idea, you might want to stop and check on Faith, see how the little girl is?"

Mark didn't argue. He had been wondering all day, how the doctors went and he was concerned for Isabel.

He just hoped the doctor had good news for Faith. Maybe he would stop by and see how everything went. "Yea, I might just do that."

Burton smiled. This was easier than he thought it would be, Mark was falling right in line with his and Fern's plans, maybe a fall wedding would be in order.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark closed up the bar around nine. It had been dead all evening. Besides all he could think about was Faith and how Isabel was, he figured he might as well stop by.

He got on the road and his cell rang. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Della." He said not really feeling like dealing with her tonight.

"Why don't you come spend the night with me when you get off work?"

Mark shook his head. "I'm off from work it was dead tonight, I'm too tired, I'm just going to get some sleep."

Della was furious, since when was Mark to tired to have sex? "This is about Faith isn't it, you know I'm not blind, I see how you look at her."

"Della there is nothing going on between me and Faith." He said getting tired of the same conversation.

"You want there to be,everyone can see it Mark." She said getting mad.

"Della I'm attracted to her okay, is that what you wanted to hear?" he said.

Della couldn't believe his nerve to just admit it like that. "You bastard, I thought we had something together."

"Della we had great sex,that was it, look maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore,its just not working out." Mark said.

Della sputtered in anger, this asshole was breaking up with her on the phone. "You're a jerk Mark, I hope you and little miss single mother, will be happy together." She said then hung up on him.

Mark sighed and flipped his phone shut. He hated to upset her but it just wasn't working between them, and he felt a sense of relief that he didn't have to deal with her anymore.

But the relief was short lived, what did that mean for him and Faith. He definitely wanted her , but on what terms he wasn't sure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark pulled into Faith's driveway and stopped his car. He walked up the front steps and seen the front door was open, Mark smiled as he watched Faith chasing the kids around the living room,in what looked to be a game of tag.

He watched as she caught Isabel tickling her till the girl was giggling.

Mark knocked on the door.

Faith and the twins looked up and Noah ran to the door. "Mark Mark." He yelled jumping up and down.

Faith came over and unlatched the screen and let Mark in.

Noah attached himself to Mark's leg hugging him.

"Hey Kid." Mark said lifting the boy in his arms. Faith watched in amazement as Noah hugged Mark, and Mark didn't even flinch.

Mark looked over at Isabel who was watching him from the couch. He set the boy down and walked over to Isabel and bent down in front of her. "hey Izzy." Mark said grinning.

Isabel was tickled as usual that he spoke to her, a big smiled lit her face and she put her hand over his.

Faith was shocked by Isabel's reaction, she thought the girl was scared to death of Mark.

Mark patted her hand and walked over to Faith. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

Faith just stared in shock. The man was full of surprises.

Faith just tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Yea, I'm sorry I screwed up."

"I should have checked it the night before, you shouldn't be doing that anyway, the barrels are to heavy," Mark said .

Mark was feeling it, the intense attraction and from the look on her face she was feeling it too.  
Faith finally looked away from him. "I need to put them to bed,its way past there bedtime, they were a little wired tonight."

As soon as Noah heard bedtime, he protested. "No bed ,play with Mark." He said looking at Mark for support.

Mark bent and swung the boy up in his arms. "Mama says bedtime."

Noah looked at Mark with wide eyes and nodded.

Faith couldn't help but laugh. "He doesn't argue with you."

Mark shrugged."It's a guy thing." Mark seen they were already dressed for bed, so he figured Faith had been trying to tire them out.

"Mark read me stwory." Noah said rubbing his eyes.

Faith looked at Mark and he nodded.

Mark looked down at Isabel." Want a ride Izzy?"

The little girl slowly nodded and Mark bent down and hoisted her in his other arm.

Faith didn't think anything had ever shocked her more than the way Mark was acting with the kids, she lead them upstairs to Noah's room, the twins had separate rooms, but she usually read them a story in the same room and then put them to bed.

Mark sat the kids down on Noah's bed and admired the room. Noah had a penchant for trucks and Faith had a big truck bedspread on the bed, and truck stencils on the wall, and the room was bordered with colorful truck wallpaper.

The room also had a big toy box in one corner and bookshelves line with books, others had his toys on the shelves.

Faith went to the book shelf and pulled a book off and handed it to Mark. He looked at it. "Greta and Peter in Good Luck Land"

"It's their favorite at the moment. I'm going to put up the dishes. I'll be back in a few minutes." Faith said.

Mark nodded and settled one twin on each side of him. He ignored how good it felt to have the kids snuggled up to his sides, looking at him with sleepy expectant eyes.

Mark opened the book and started reading the story to them and he held the book so the two could look at the pictures.

Mark never read nothing to a kid before, and hoped he was doing it right, but they wasn't complaining so he figured he wasn't screwing it up to bad.

He smiled as he read, Noah was sound asleep, but Isabel had her head resting on his arm busy looking at the pictures as he read.

When Mark finished the book, he laid it on the bedside table and stood and pulled the covers over Noah. He looked at Isabel. "Ready for bed?" Mark asked scooping her up in his arms.

Isabel nodded and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and he reached and turned out the light as he left the room.

Isabel patted his arm and pointed to her room and Mark walked in and flipped on the light. Where Noah's room was all boy, this room was all girl, It was trimmed in pink and from the look of things Isabel had a thing for Princesses. Her bed spread was Disney Princess and she had Princess cling ons all over her light pink walls.

She also had a toy box but hers was pink and the shelves on the walls were lined with dolls and stuffed animals.

"You have a pretty room." Mark said as he sat her on the end of the bed and pulled the covers back.

Isabel smiled at him and he lifted her and lay her down pulling the covers over her.

Faith stood in the door watching with a smile on her face, she had just come from Noah's room and she watched Mark put Isabel to bed, for a man who didn't like kids, he sure was good at this.

Mark bent and kissed Isabel on the forehead. "Night Izzy."

Isabel smiled and hugged his neck and then turned to her side. Faith walked over and bent and kissed her daughter.

They left the room and Faith flipped off the light. "I have some coffee made and some cinnamon rolls, you hungry?"

Mark nodded. "Yea, I am."

He followed her down to the kitchen and he sat at the table as she poured them coffee and she set a plate of cinnamon rolls on the table.

They were both quite as they drank their coffee, lost in their own thoughts.

Mark was through panicking about the kids, they were nice kids and he liked them, end of story, but his feelings for Faith were a different thing all together, he had a feeling if he let himself go and do what he wanted to, he would never get enough of her.

Faith was feeling even more attracted to him, than she was before and she knew it was because of how he was being with the kids, the way to her heart was her kids, and seeing the big man being so sweet to them, just added to the attraction she already felt.

"How is Izzy? What did the doctor say?" Mark asked looking up at her.

Faith sighed and he seen the worry take over her features. "Thats theres no physical reason that she cant talk, she don't have any disability , she just don't want to talk, I have a appointment next week with a child psychologist, they want her to start going on a regular basis."

Mark got up and grabbed the cups and rinsed them out. "Let's go sit on the porch, its a nice night out." He said.

Faith nodded and got up and followed him through the living room and out the front door.

They both sat down on the top steps side by side and Mark was very aware of the heat coming of her body.

Faith was aware of him as well, his big frame seemed to loom over her, but it didn't scare her, she was coming to realize Mark was a nice man, he just had a lot of walls built around him, but so did she.

"The insurance isn't going to cover a psychologist." Mark said.

"I know, but I'll cover it, I have too." She said.

"I'll take care of it." he said quietly.

"Mark, I cant let you do that.." Faith started.

"Faith, I have more money than I know what to do with and I like Izzy, I want to help her, so just let it go." He said looking over at her.

Mark was surprised when she didn't argue. "Thank you Mark."

"You're welcome, now do they have any clue at all why she wont talk?" He asked.

Faith shook her head. "No, but its got to be something I did or didn't do, how can a three year old have a emotional problem?"

Mark turned to face her. "Stop that, you're a great mother, anyone can see that you live for those kids, Izzy will be fine, now stop worrying."

Faith smiled, she couldn't believe Mark was the one helping her to feel better, the whole night felt surreal to her, the way Mark had been with the kids.

"I just want her to be okay." Faith said looking away from him.

Mark heard the tears in her voice and he took his hand and cupped her chin tilting her face toward him. He seen the tears shining in her eyes.

Mark always figured his first kiss with Faith would be explosive, but he was wrong and his face lowered close to hers, the kiss he pressed to her lips was meant to comfort her and it did.

When Mark's lips touched hers, Faith heart skipped but the kiss was sweet and slow and Faith melted into it drawing comfort from his warm lips, from the feel of his mustache and goatee tickling at her skin.

Mark did nothing to deepen the kiss, and he pulled back and planted another kiss to her forehead much in the same way he had kissed Isabel. Then he put his arms around her and drew her close to him.

Faith felt safe here like nothing bad could touch her as long as she was wrapped in his arms.

They sat that way for a long time talking and in that time, Mark asked gentle questions about her marriage and carefully she spilled the story of her marriage to Tyler. Mark just listened knowing she needed to tell someone, that she needed to let go of the past so she could move on. He offered no advice or words, just kisses he pressed to her face to encourage her when she seemed to need it.

When she had finished Mark leaned over and kissed her sweetly again and then lifted his head. "You're a strong woman Faith and a good mother, Noah and Izzy are going to be fine."

Faith smiled at his words and at the magic of this night. She never believed she would have spent the evening being held and kissed by Mark while she spilled her guts about her life.

But it felt good, too good. Mark took her hand and helped her up and lead her back in the house, he turned off the lights and they sat on the couch. Mark turned on the TV and he pulled Faith in his arms. Mark watched Sportscenter and looked down to find Faith asleep in his arms and he smiled.

Mark was surprised to find he wasn't scared at all, of Faith, the kids of whatever the hell he was feeling.

He got up and found a blanket and stretched out on the couch pulling Faith close to his side, his arm holding her close and he covered them with the blanket, he didn't question his decision to stay with her, it felt right and with that he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews..keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Faith opened her eyes and was shocked to find a very large arm wrapped around her waist.

She remembered that she had fell asleep watching TV with Mark, what she couldn't believe was that he stayed all night with her, she slowly turned and smiled. He was even cuter when he was sleeping, his long hair was loose and she ran her fingers through it, she bent and kissed his cheek and then slid out from under his arms, it was after six and the kids would be up soon.

Faith went to the kitchen and started some coffee and the pulled out the stuff to make pancakes.

About a half an hour later Noah came bouncing into the kitchen and ran over to his mother hugging her. "Morning Noah, did you go potty?"

"Yes Mommy." He said and sat down at the table and Faith poured him a cup of milk.

A few minutes later Isabel came in and leaned against her mother's legs. Faith smiled and bent down to kiss her. "Thirsty baby?"

Isabel shook her head headed into the living room to lay on the couch, it took her a while to perk up in the mornings.

She stopped when she saw Mark asleep on the couch. She walked over and leaned on the couch watching him sleep.

Isabel was the cautious sort, he had been nice to her, but he might yell if she woke him up. Isabel bit her lip, she really wanted to climb up beside him.

She decided to chance it and climbed up beside him on the couch and laid her head on his arm watching him.

Isabel smiled and decided she liked this, she inched her hand up and rubbed his goatee giggling at the rough feel of it.

Suddenly his eyes opened and Isabel jumped, afraid he was going to be mad. But he smiled. "Morning Izzy, you're up bright and early."

Isabel smiled and patted his hand. Mark sat up and stretched and Isabel scooted over next to him. "I smell something good, your mama must be cooking breakfast."

Isabel nodded.

"Well come on, lets go eat." Mark said getting up. Isabel scooted after him.

Faith looked up as Mark and Isabel came in the kitchen. "She woke you."

Mark nodded."Its okay, Breakfast smells great, that would have woke me anyway."

Faith handed him a mug of coffee and Mark sat down. "Mornin Mark." Noah said bouncing out of his chair and onto Mark's lap.

"Morning Noah." He said tousling the boys hair. Isabel stood back and watched. She figured he wouldn't talk to her now, since he had Noah. Mark looked as the little girl backed up. She was watching him and Noah and she looked sad to Mark.

"Izzy come here and sit with us."

Isabel walked over and Mark pulled her in his lap and Isabel quickly hugged him.

Faith turned to set a plate of pancakes on the table and smiled at the twins sitting on Mark's lap. "Okay guys, let Mark have his coffee in peace, its time to eat."

The twins climbed down and got in there chairs and Faith fixed them a plate with a pancake and fruit.

She set a stack in front of Mark and he smiled at her. "Thanks Darlin."

Faith blushed as his words washed over her, the word Darlin was almost like him touching her.

She fixed her a pancake and set down with them.

Noah chattered on throughout breakfast about this and that, Faith was still a little stunned about waking up in Mark's arms this morning.

She thought about the sweet kiss they had shared last night and her her heart raced, wondering if he would kiss her again.

When the twins were done, Faith gathered them up to get them dressed and Mark told her he would take care of the dishes.

He watched her carry the twins out of the room and then turned to do the dishes.

Mark wasn't as nearly perplexed as Faith was, it was simple enough for him. He was attracted to her, he might have been in denial for a while, but he liked the way she made him feel, he had never liked kids, but he liked these two, that just meant they weren't normal kids, these two were special, he was starting to be okay with that. He already figured he would take it slow with Faith, after what she told him about her marriage last night, she was fragile, he would move slow and see where this went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith drove to work, thinking about her morning, it was all to comfortable waking up with Mark, him and the kids playing. Mark had took the kids saying he would drop them off at Fern's and she had headed straight for work.

Faith tried to clear her thoughts, she couldn't worry about Mark right now, she had to keep her mind on work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark fielded a thousand questions from Fern with out giving her any real answers. Why was he dropping the kids off, where was Faith, the list went on and on.

Mark just smiled and told her he had to get going, he gave the twins a hug and left. His thoughts were on Faith as he drove home and he realized trying to see her was going to be a challenge, after all she worked one shift and he another, most nights he wasn't going home until three o'clock, he supposed he could get up early and try to spend time with her then, but that meant back to no sleep, Mark grinned, Faith was worth losing a little sleep over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith had the day well under way, she was serving meatloaf with mashed potatoes and rolls on the side.

The noon time rush was well under way, they had started opening earlier to accommodate the lunch crowd, it required a lot more work, but Faith enjoyed being busy and it didn't bother her in the least.

"Hey honey."

"Hey Jacob, you want some lunch?" She asked her hair escaping her pony tail, she impatiently pushed it behind her ears.

"Sure do..How's those cute babies of yours?" he asked.

"Great." She said going to the back to fix him a plate. She brought it back and set it down in front of him and asked him what he wanted to drink

"Coffee. Mmm..This is great Faith, you're going to run that old hag out of business." He said digging in.

Faith poured his coffee and thought about Lucille Tisdale, not a week passed with out her coming over and making threats, Faith considered them idle threats and she hadn't said anything to Mark, she wasn't that concerned.

Usually she accosted Faith in the parking lot when she was heading for the front door.

Faith put the thoughts behind her and six more people poured through the front door, she didn't have time to dwell on Lucille right now.

Lunch rush was over and Faith took the time to get the dishes washed up and set up the glasses for this evenings rush of people getting off from work. The bar was completely empty except for Jacob and Burton who sat at a far table playing cards and drinking coffee.

She heard the front door open and it was Della. Faith was shocked with herself, with all that had went on with Mark, she had put Della completely out of mind, but she felt terrible, she had kissed Mark , with not a thought to the fact he had a girlfriend.

She seen from the looked on Della's face she was not happy, her blue eyes were practically on fire.

"You little bitch, its been your plan all along to get Mark away from me, make him your meal ticket, well bitch he was mine first and I intend to get him back, he wont stay away long, you're just a little diversion, he'll come back to me." Della snapped.

Faith would guess that Mark had broke up with her from the way Della was talking, that made her feel better, at least Mark wasn't randomly kissing her while he was sleeping with someone else.

Faith glared at the blond. "If Mark broke up with you, thats on him, has nothing to do with me." She said turning away from Della.

Dell a grabbed Faith's arm ."Don't play dumb, you know you want him, you little tramp."

Faith pulled her arm loose and looked at Della. "Touch me again bitch."

Della looked mad enough to kill. "Don't play innocent with me, you're looking for a rich daddy for your kids, me and Mark were fine till you showed up."

The crack about her kids really pissed her off. "If you and Mark were so fine, why did he spend the night at my place last night?"

Burton and Jacob's eyes got wide, they couldn't believe things were moving so fast between Mark and Faith.

Della lost it and pulled back punching Faith in the eye.

Faith saw red she might seem like a pushover but she wasn't, she grabbed a handful of the blond hair and pulled as hard as she could causing Della to scream in pain and anger and with her other hand punched her just as hard as she had been punched.

The two fell into a kicking punching pile in the middle of the floor and Burton and Jacob came over struggling to pull the two apart.

Burton struggled with Faith who was kicking her feet trying to land a kick to a struggling Della.

The two men finally got them separated and Jacob dragged Della to the door. "You better get before Mark gets here." He threatened.

Della looked over at Faith. "Next time, you'll have more than a black eye."

Faith tried to get away from Burton, but he held tight. "Thats enough Faith, stop it."

Faith stopped struggling and Burton let her go as soon as Della was out the door.

Burton and Jacob took a look at Faith. "Honey, you look like hell, you got a black eye thats going to be all colors of the rainbow and your lip is bleeding."

Jacob shook his head. Mark was not going to be happy. "Better go try to clean up some."

The words hadn't left his lips when Mark strolled in and he stopped the smile leaving his face when he saw Faith. "What the fuck happened?" he snapped.

Faith opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Burton jumped in. "It was Della, she came in here, yelling and screaming at Faith because you broke up with her and then she punched Faith, the girl was just defending herself."

Mark was instantly in front of Faith and he pulled her close looking her over. "You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, just a little bruised up." She said.

Mark took her hand. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." He lead her back to the bathroom and sat her on the edge of the sink while he gently cleaned her bloodied lip.

Mark was furious at Della, Faith was a sweet girl and Della had attacked her for no reason, poor Faith didn't stand a chance against Della.

Mark bent and kissed her cheek. "Go put some ice on that eye." He said setting her back to her feet.

"Mark, I'm sorry."

Mark wrapped her in a hug. "You don't have a thing to sorry for, now scoot, get some ice on that."

Faith nodded and left the bathroom. He was going to give Della a piece of his mind and tell her to stay away from Faith.

He walked out into the bar and walked over to Burton and Jacob. "I'll be back keep an eye on her, in case Della comes back."

The two men nodded as he left. "Boy he's mad."

Jacob nodded. "He's on the warpath, Della better watch out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark found Della at her house, when she opened the door he was shocked, she had two black eyes a busted lip and a hunk of her hair was missing. He almost laughed at his misconception of Faith not being able to handle Della, looks like she did a fine job.

Della hissed at him. "See what that little bitch did?"

"You started it, I'm warning you Della stay away from her, its over between us, you leave her out of it." Mark said.

Della snapped. "You just go to hell Mark, I cant believe I ever saw anything in you."

Mark just turned and went back to his truck, he hoped he had heard the last of her.

Mark got back to the bar to find Burton watching the bar. "Where's Faith?"

"She went to make the deposit,you forgot about it." Burton said grinning.

Mark sat down at a barstool. "Faith is a lot tougher than I gave her credit for, I seen Della she tore her ass up."

Burton laughed."Yea tell me about it, I'm the one that had to drag Faith off of her."

Mark grinned. "Yea she a spitfire, when she's riled, what the hell did Della say to her?"

Burton shook his head. "I think it was when she accused Faith of looking for a rich daddy for her kids, nothing riles a woman more than bringing her kids into a fight."

Mark nodded. "Faith's a real mama bear when it comes to those kids."

Just then Faith walked in and Mark turned and waved her over. Faith came over and stopped beside him. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine, stop worrying." She said, she was a little embarrassed by the whole incident.

Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay Rocky, I seen for myself you can handle yourself."

Faith blushed. "I just let my temper get the best of me."

Mark pulled her against him and hugged her. "Stop beating yourself up, she threw the first punch, why don't you go ahead and take off, get some rest."

Faith shook her head. "I'm fine, I got another hour." and she went off to wait on a few customers that had walked in.

Burton patted Mark on the shoulder. "You know, you could do a lot worse, she's a great girl."

Mark looked up at Burton. "I know she is."

"So are you taking her to Fern's barbecue?" Burton asked.

"Well yea I suppose I will." Mark said watching her.

"Have you asked her yet?"

Mark shook his head. "No, but she'll say yes."

Burton sputtered with laughter. You always were a cocky son of a bitch."

Mark laughed. "Yea, with good reason." He said and turned back to watch Faith.

Mark knew she would say yes, he wasn't worried, she liked him, he knew that too, he wasn't being cocky, but he saw the way she looked at him, the same way he looked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith didn't like lying to her kids, but Noah had asked how she got the boo boo on her eye and she sure wasn't going to tell him in a fight. Isabel had petted her mother and kissed her eye with a worried look on her face and Faith told them she had hit it at work, it wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't want to set a bad example by fighting.

Fern didnt say anything in front of the kids, but while the twins were getting there stuff ready to go, Fern had told her Burton called and told her what happened. Then she had shocked Faith, by telling her she hoped Faith had decked Della good. Faith had laughed, Fern was something else.

After dinner, she worked with them on new words, Isabel still wasn't saying a word, but Faith felt like at least she was doing something to help Isabel as long as she kept trying.

She gave them a bath, and then a bedtime snack and sat and read them a few books till they drifted off.

Faith loved these times she spent with the twins, she knew they would be gone all to fast, children grew too fast, it seemed like just yesterday they were babies.

She walked downstairs and cleaned the kitchen and straitened up the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

She was hyped up for some reason and couldn't set still, she knew why, she missed Mark, him being here last night with her and the kids had been wonderful, but Faith knew she shouldn't get used to it, Mark might be attracted to her, but he wasn't looking for a family or commitment.

She got up and grabbed a cup of coffee and turned on the porch light and sat down on the steps remembering last night when Mark had kissed her so gently.

Faith sighed and gazed up at the night sky, why did she have to fall for Mark of all people, Faith had never been in love, but she was pretty sure of what she was feeling, it wasn't just lust, although that was there too. She cared for him, and every kindness he showed her, especially to her kids, just made her love him more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith had fell asleep on the couch and was now awakened by a sound, she sat up quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief when she seen it was Mark.

"Faith, why in the hell are you asleep with your door wide open?" He demanded.

Mark's heart had stopped when he seen the door wide open and Faith asleep in just a long t-shirt.

Faith looked up sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was watching TV, and I guess I dozed off."

Mark scooped her up in his arms. "From now on, keep your door locked after dark, that way you wont forget."

He walked up the stairs with her still in his arms and she pointed him to her bed room. "What are you doing here?"

Mark walked in the bed room and sat her on the edge of the bed. Mark pulled back the covers and swiftly lifted her laying her down, really she was to tired to protest, that is until he started undressing down to his boxers, then her heart stopped. Mark laid down beside her and pulled her in his arms. "I wanted to see you." he whispered in her ear.

Faith smiled and cuddled in his arms noticing how good in felt to be surrounded by his big arms.

She had never had this before, this feeling of being safe and cared for, it felt damn good.

"I was hoping you would come by." She confessed. Mark smiled and kissed her lips lightly. "Get some sleep Darlin."

Faith smiled sleepily and drifted off to sleep with Mark watching her, he couldn't pass by her house tonight, he had tried, but it was like he had no control, in the end, he had to see her, he supposed he should be in a panic, but he wasn't, for now it was enough just to have her sleeping in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the great reviews..Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Faith looked back at Isabel, who was humming happily and looking out the window, Mark had Noah and was going to drop him off at Fern's before he went to work. Today was the day, Isabel had her first appointment with Dr. Somers.

Faith thought back over the last week with Mark, he spent every night at her place, he started keeping some of clothes there, he slept in the bed with her, but as of yet, he hadn't made a move to have sex with her, it had her wondering. She knew a man like Mark loved sex, so him waiting to make a move on her had her stumped.

However Faith was much to embarrassed to ask him about it, so she just enjoyed the time he was spending with her and the twins.

Noah and Isabel loved having him around , it was obvious they were becoming attached to him, they were getting used to having him around.

Faith pulled into the Doctor's office sighed, she just hope this helped.

Dr. Somers greeted them both with a smiled. Faith liked her immediately. She was young with Brown hair and brown eyes and she wore glasses.

"Please call me Marrissa." She said as she lead them back to her office.

Faith looked around, her office had a small desk in one corner, but the rest had all kinds of toys and two big couches and three big chairs.

Marrissa leaned down in front of Isabel. "Would you like to go play while I talk to your mommy?"

Isabel nodded and looked at her mother. "Go ahead Isabel."

Isabel ran over the Disney princess dolls and sat down on the carpet to play.

Marrissa lead Faith across the room to her small desk and they sat down and Marrissa pulled out a file."I see she has a twin brother, Noah, is he speaking okay?"

"Yes, he right on track as far as his speech skills." Faith said.

"Her father passed away recently?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, but she wasn't that close to him, I mean she didn't spend a lot of time with him."

Marrissa nodded and wrote something down. 'Anything traumatic recently?"

"Well I was a stay at home mom until their father passed away, I had to go back to work and put them in daycare, she hated it, cried everyday, now that I moved here, I found a home caregiver, and Isabel loves her and is very happy there."

Marrissa looked up. "How was her relationship with her father?"

"Not very good, he put all his attention on Noah, he wasn't thrilled having a girl, he paid almost no attention to her and what he did, it was to criticize her, thankfully she wasn't exposed to him that much."

Marrissa put down the file. "Faith I would like to have a hour with her every week, same time and day."

Faith nodded. "Thats fine, I just want her to be able to talk, I have been so worried."

"I think it will be fine, I'm going to work with her, now I would like to spend a little time with her if thats okay."

Faith got up and Marrissa watched as she went and told Isabel that Marrissa wanted to play with her a while.

Isabel nodded and hugged and kissed her mother and Faith went out into the waiting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty- five minutes later, Marrissa came out and called in her receptionist to play with Isabel.

She took Faith back in a conference room and they sat down. "Faith, I think working with her is going to help, I believe Isabel is fully capable of talking, she doesn't want to for some reason, we may never know the reason, but she is very bright, She's a very sweet child, but she lost her temper once."

Faith looked surprised, Isabel was very even tempered, usually Noah was the one who melted down.

Marrissa smiled. "Don't worry, it was very telling, I'm glad she did, we were playing house and I got out the brother and sister and the mommy and daddy, she grabbed the daddy and threw him against the wall and refused to play with him."

Faith was shocked. Tyler hadn't been a good father, but Isabel had never showed any animosity toward him, she acted like he didn't exist for the most part.

"When her father died did they go to the funeral, did you tell them their father was dead"

Faith shook her head. "I thought they were too young for a funeral, I just told them there father went to heaven to live with angels, they seemed to understand, he wasn't coming back, neither one seemed unduly upset, he spent more time with Noah, but even that wasn't much, he just wasn't around much."

Marrissa looked at Faith. "I asked her if she missed her daddy, she shook her head no, then I asked if she thought he was coming back and she shook her head, so I think she understands he is gone. She did go over to the Barbie box and get a big ken doll and added it to her family, is there any other male role models around fer her?"

"My employer, he's my friend too and he spends a lot of time with the twins, they like him a lot." Faith said.

"Thats great, she needs a positive male influence, so she realizes all men are not like her father, I think she is going to be fine, we'll set up a appointment the same time each week."

Faith nodded for the first time in a long time, she was relieved when it came to Isabel, with a little patience her baby would be talking in no time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith decided to stop by and see Mark since the bar wasn't open yet, he was opening at two today, since she wasn't there to do lunch.

Faith parked and unstrapped Isabel from her seat. 'Know where were at?"

Isabel nodded her head eagerly her curls bouncing.

"Who are we going to see?" Faith asked smiling, trying to encourage Isabel to talk.

Isabel just smiled even wider. Faith opened the door to the bar, to find Mark setting up glasses on the back of the bar. "Hey, I know she's not supposed to be in here, but I figured since you weren't open yet, it would be okay."

Mark smiled and walked over taking the squirming little girl in his arms kissing her cheek. Isabel wrapped her ams around his neck hugging him. "It's okay, I'm glad you guys stopped by."

He took Isabel over to a barstool and sat her down and pulled her favorite candy out from behind the bar, nerds rope.

"You been a good girl today?" He asked.

Isabel nodded enthusiastically and Mark grinned and opened it for her and handed it to her. Isabel hugged Mark and then went to work on eating her candy.

Mark walked over and kissed Faith on the cheek. "How did it go?"

Faith sat down on a barstool and Mark sat beside her. "Dr. Somers seems to think, Isabel will start speaking, she thinks she doesn't want to for some reason, I have to take her there every week, same day and time as today, she thinks maybe she has some anger at her father."

Mark took her hand and kissed it, Faith had told him how Tyler was with Isabel, he couldn't imagine any one treating Isabel less than perfect just because she was a girl. "It's going to be fine, Izzy will be talking in no time."

Faith smiled at Mark, in just a short time, he had become important to all of them.

"Do you want me to take Isabel to Fern's and I can come back to work?"

"No Darlin, go get Noah and spend some time with them today, I'll be out of here early tonight, Burton has decided he wants to work a few days a week, he going to come in at six and close for me and I'll stop and pick up dinner tonight."

Faith grinned, she was glad, even though they worked together, most nights he got in so late, her and the kids were asleep. "Great." She said.

Mark hugged her tightly to him, he wanted so much more than the few kisses they had shared, but he was trying to move slow, he didn't think Faith was ready for anything more right now. His body responded to her soft one and he groaned. Faith noticed and smiled against his chest, he wasn't as unaffected as she thought. She lifted her head and looked up at Mark "You okay." She asked grinning.

Mark looked down at her and realized she thought his predicament was funny. "Think its funny do ya?"

Faith grinned. "Of course not."

"Hmm huh...See how funny it is when I finally get you alone." Mark growled.

He figured the time for waiting was over, he wanted her and she didn't seem to mind.

Faith just smiled up at him. "Promises promises."

Mark grinned. Okay that was a go ahead if he ever heard one. He kissed her lightly on her lips aware that Isabel was still sitting in the bar with them, he was unable to kiss her the way he wanted to, but tonight, it was on.

Isabel watched her mommy and Mark with a smile on her face, they both smiled a lot at each other and kissed, Mark like her mommy, just like he liked her and Noah. She ate anther piece of the candy. She wished she could tell them she loved them, but she couldn't , she remembered what happened the last time she had talked.

It was a long time ago and she had talked to Noah, she had told him she wanted to play with the blocks, he had looked up surprised with a smile on his face.

Isabel frowned, but thats when her mommy had told her her daddy had went to heaven to live, not that Isabel minded, she didn't like him so much, but then she knew she wasn't supposed to talk, if it happened again , her mommy might go away to Heaven or Noah and now Mark, what if he went away. She liked Mark, she didn't want him to go away.

Isabel sighed, so she just wouldn't say anything and they would all stay together.

"Whats wrong Izzy?"

She looked up to see Mark next to her and she gave him a big smile.

Mark grinned and hoisted her in his arms. "You go with your mama, and I'll see you soon." He said kissing her cheek.

Mark handed her over to Faith and he bent and kissed Faith. "See ya soon Darlin."

Faith left with a little skip in her step, she was going to find out soon what she had been missing all these years. She was certain being with Mark, was going to change her thoughts about sex, once and for all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Burton sat under the shade of the tree with Fern watching Noah ride his little Harley. "So anyway, I told Mark I wanted to work a few nights a week, I figure that will give them some much needed time together."

Fern grinned at Burton. "Thats brilliant Burton, and he went for it, no suspicions?"

Burton laughed. "Are you kidding, he practically pulled me across the bar, he's wanting more time with Faith and the kids, I can see it."

Fern smiled. "Things are going so well. Della hasn't been lurking around has she?"

Burton shrugged. "She comes in the bar sometimes, but she hasn't started anything else, so hopefully she's got the message."

Fern frowned. "Well lets hope so, I don't want her ruining our plans."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith picked up Noah and stayed to chat a little while with Burton and Fern, she was beginning to wonder if Burton and Fern had something going, he was over there a lot.

Fern reminded her about the barbecue next Sunday and Faith told her that her Mark and the kids would be there.

Faith was looking forward to it, Mark had asked her to go with him last week, she was excited that he was pretty much admitting publicly they were a couple. She smiled happily as she drove home. Things were looking so good now, she was happy, the kids were happy and she was in love with Mark, she knew she was, she loved everything about him, she wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her, but she wasn't going to push him. At first she had thought Mark wasn't the relationship kinds, but she felt he was coming around, she refused to worry about it, they were happy and thats all she would think about right now.

She frowned as she pulled in her driveway, there was Della leaning on her car. Faith got out. "Look don't start no shit in front of my kids."

Della just smiled."I wouldn't think of it, I just want to put you on notice, Mark is going to get tired of this whole domestic scene he's got going with you, he don't even like kids, once he does he will be back with me where he belongs, just wait and see."

Faith glared at the woman, why couldn't she just leave them alone. "Thats not going to happen, Mark don't want you anymore, you better just accept it."

Faith was tired of this woman. She loved Mark, and there was no way she was going to let Della get her claws back in him.

Della opened her car door. "We'll see." And she got in and drove off. Faith watched her, she wasn't really worried about Mark wanting Della back, but she knew Della was trying to cause trouble and there was no telling what she would do. Faith got the kids out of their seats and watched as they ran around in the yard. She wasn't going to let that woman destroy the first real happiness her and the twins had found.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark laughed as the twins jumped on him when he walked through the door. "Hold on , let me sit the food down." He said walking in the kitchen and sitting the bags down on the table. The twins followed after Mark and as soon he he set the bags down, he bent and picked them both up. The twins hugged and kissed him.

"Mark I help mommy cook." Noah said.

Faith smiled, they had made brownies this afternoon.

Isabel patted his arm and pointed to herself, letting Mark know that she had helped too.

"You kids are a big help to mommy, after dinner, I'll have to have one, I bet their good."

He looked at Faith. "Chinese okay?"

"Yea, the kids love Chinese, so do I ." She said opening the bags and getting out plates.

"Okay guys, lets get those hands washed so we can eat." Mark said carrying the kids to the bathroom. Faith smiled, it all seemed to good to be true, she tried not to let Della's words get to her, Mark wanted to be here, he liked the kids, he wasn't faking that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Faith left Isabel's room. They had just got the kids to bed after about five stories. Mark took her hand and lead her down stairs and they went and set on the porch steps together.

"Mark I had a really good evening, thanks."

Mark smiled and put his arm around her. "Me to Darlin."

Mark leaned over and kissed her, unlike his other kisses, this was hard and passionate and full of passion, his tongue slid in her mouth and Faith slid her arms around his neck running her fingers though his long hair.

The kiss went on, theirs tongue clashing and dueling till Mark had to break the kiss so they could breathe.

Mark pulled her in his arms and held her. "I want ya darlin, real bad."

Faith rubbed her hands up and down his big arms. I want you too Mark, but..."

Mark lifted her chin to look at her. "What wrong Faith?" He thought maybe she was having second thoughts about them.

"It's just , I don't have much experience, and well I don't think I'm very good at sex, I don't want to disappoint you." She said turning red in embarrassment.

Mark chuckled. "Faith, the way you kiss me I'm not worried , feel what you do to me woman." he said taking her hand and laying against his straining erection.

Faith blushed. "Oh my goodness." She said but kept her hand there rubbing her hand over him causing him to jump.

"Okay enough of this." He said and swung her up in his arms. Mark carried her through the door and locked it and hit the light switch.

Mark put his lips close to her ear. "Woman, I'm going to tear that ass up."

Faith turned three shades of red, but the words turned her own, she had the feeling she was in a for a long night and she was definitely looking forward to it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again for the awesome reviews..I'm in a very good mood, my newest granddaughter Asia was born last night at ten pm, makes number three.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

_Warning this chapter contains mature sexual content._

Mark laid Faith on the bed and went and locked her bedroom door. Faith just lay there watching him hungrily.

Mark walked over and took her hands pulling her up. "Undress me." He whispered close to her ear.

Faith's hands trembled as she started with his shirt pulling it up over his head and she tossed it aside. Her fingers couldn't resist running over his muscular arms and then down his stomach to rest on his belt buckle.

She looked up at his sharp intake of breath and she smiled seeing that her touch was affecting him so.

Faith concentrated on unbuckling his belt and then popping the button on his jeans, she slowly lowered his zipper and then pulled the fabric down over his strong thighs, bending down so she could get them past his feet and get them off.

Mark's erection got even harder seeing her down on her knees in front of him. Faiths hands came to rest on the band of his boxers and she pushed them down his hips and pulled them off tossing them with the rest of his clothes. She stood and looked at his shaft standing at full attention. "Oh my God, you're a big boy aren't you?"

Mark laughed. "I ain't had no complaints."

Faith smiled. "I bet not."

Mark reached down and pulled off her shirt, and then her bra, he bent his head to run his tongue over one hardened tip and then the other and Faith gasped in pleasure. "Hold that thought, let me get the rest of these clothes off." Mark said unsnapping her jeans and pulling them down and off.

He then hooked his fingers in the waist band of her panties and slid them down her hips and down her slim legs. He removed them and looked at her. "You're beautiful Faith." He said drawing her in his arms and kissing her deeply.

Faith wrapped her arms around him getting closer to him, the feel of his body pressed tightly to hers made her tingle all over.

Mark's tongue pushed into her mouth, his kiss hot and demanding. Mark laid her back on the bed and lay down over her. "Darlin, you on birth control?"

Faith nodded unable to speak at the moment, she was hot and wet and all she wanted was Mark in her .

Mark was feeling the same way, God knows he wanted their first time to be special, but he wanted to sink into her so bad.

Faith wrapped her legs around him using her hips to grind against his shaft.

Mark gasped. "Faith, damn woman, you're killing me."

Faith grabbed his face and held it steady and she looked in his eyes. "I want you in me Mark, Now."

Mark kissed her hard and thrust forward sinking into her wet heat in one hard stroke. Faith moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, he was so big. Mark couldn't stop if he wanted to to, his hips thrust forward, his movements pinning her in place as he sank into her willing body over and over.

Mark closed his eyes as she whimpered and groaned beneath him. Her hands grasped at his body and her hands stroked him all over while he thrust hard and fast.

Mark slid his hands under her hips lifting them so he could sink deeper in her warm body, he felt her contracting around his shaft and thrust harder. "Come on Faith, come for me." He growled even as he thrust hard into her.

Faith gripped his arms and gave a low keening sound as she climaxed, her body arched into his and Mark pushed one last time into her heat and exploded. " Damn Faith." He growled as intense pleasure washed over him, his heavy body collapsed on top of Faith, but she didn't care, she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Mark adjusted his big body somewhat so his full weight wasn't resting directly on her, but his body still covered hers and they were still connected, Mark not ready to break the contact. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Faith pulled his face to hers. "What on earth for?"

"I went too fast, I was too rough." He said laying his forehead to hers and gazing in her eyes.

Faith smiled and kissed him gently. "Don't be silly Mark, it was wonderful, and truthfully, rough or not I enjoyed it very much, you didn't hurt me."

Mark settled between her legs and kissed her. "Darlin, I can be a little single minded when I'm turned on, I just don't want to scare you off."

Faith grinned and kissed him. "I don't have a problem with that, I was a little eager myself."

Mark slid his tongue in her mouth and his tongue teased hers till she was breathless, Faith gasped when she felt his erection come back to life in her and he started thrusting slowly in her.

Mark's mouth moved down to draw her nipple in his mouth and Faith's hands came up to cradle his head as he suckled first one breast and then the other.

"Mark." She murmured as he moved in her slowly, the tingle building slowly and spreading over her body.

Mark lifted his head to watch her face, she was so beautiful, her hips moved against his meeting his slow thrusts. "Thats it darlin, move for me, show me what ya want." He said as his hands went between her legs to tease her nub.

Faith gasped at the new intense sensation and her legs wrapped around Mark's waist. "Harder...Please." She pleaded.

Mark grinned and continued to move slowly building her pleasure and desire. Mark watched her, her breathing was rapid and she moaned and moved with him, how could she ever think she wasn't good in bed, she was turning him on to the point he was about to lose control.

Mark felt her clench around him and he grunted as he drove into her hard and fast. Faith clung to his body as her climax washed over her, she called his name over and over as he drove into her wet heat.

Mark cried out her name as he sank into her one last time, his body releasing deep in her heat.

Mark fell forward his long hair fanning over both of them and he kissed her deeply, he moved off of her and fell to his back, one big hand dragging her over to lay against him.

Faith clung to his body still trembling from her climax. His big hands ran up and down her body stroking her.

"Damn woman, you drained me." Mark said smiling.

Faith smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Mark chuckled. "Well you're most welcome, but maybe I should be thanking you, you're amazing honey."

Faith propped her head on his chest looking at him. "Really?"

Mark grinned at her and playfully smacked her butt. "Yea really, you turn me on baby, and you feel so good...I love the way you whimper my name when you're coming."

Faith turned red and buried her face against his chest. Mark just chuckled and stroked her back. Faith closed her eyes and wrapped a arm around his waist.

Mark watched her as she drifted off to sleep, Faith was amazing, the way she responded to his touch, he wanted her, and sleeping with her didn't change anything, he still wanted her just as much as before and he still wanted to be with her and the kids, maybe even more so now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith's eyes opened and she glanced at the clock, she hadn't slept long, it was only three AM. She rolled over and the first thing she noticed that Mark was gone, she sat up quickly and looked around the room.

Her heart sank, Mark had got what he wanted and taken off, tears pricked her eyes, she had thought there something more between them.

She jumped as her door opened and Mark came in, wearing a pair of sweats. He climbed back in the bed pulling Faith in his arms. "What are you doing up darlin?"

"Umm I just woke up, where were you." Faith asked, grateful that he hadn't left.

Mark heard the odd note in her voice. "I went to check on the kids."

Faith laid her head on his arm, if she hadn't been in love with him before, she was now, the gesture touched her heart.

Mark tilted her chin up and he looked at her. "You thought I took off huh?"

Faith sighed and nodded.

Mark bent and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere Faith, and that reminds me, I was wondering if we could stay at my place a couple of days, I got a pool and a game room, the kids will love, lots of room for them to play, what do ya say?"

Faith just stared, she had always took Mark for the fear of commitment type, his easy going manner was beginning to worry her.

"Okay, I'm sure the kids will love it."

Mark grinned. "Good, I'll take them over in the morning, if you want to pack them up a couple of days of clothes."

Faith really wanted to ask Mark, what had changed, why he now liked the kids and seemed to be moving in the direction of a relationship with her, but she was too scared to , she didn't want to ruin what they had by questioning it.

Faith snuggled closer to Mark and closed her eyes, she was sleepy. She felt Mark move off the bed and when he got back beneath the covers, she noticed he had stripped off his sweat pants. She kept her eyes closed, amused that he was after her again so soon. Mark spread her legs and nestled between them and Faith opened her eyes. "I was sleeping." She said with a grin.  
"Well darlin, its not required you stay awake, go ahead and sleep, I'll do all the work." That said he lifted her hips in his big hands and sank his shaft deeply in her.

Faith gasped as he penetrated her, all thoughts of sleep now gone. Mark thrust into her her again and again, his body needing her again, needing to feel her surrounding him. "Still Sleepy?" Mark said in her ear.

Faith shook her head and groaned as he pushed into her even harder. "God Mark."

Mark bent and kissed her pushing his tongue in her mouth, their tongues danced and duel even as he repeatedly penetrated her pulsing heat.

Faith's hands slid up his spine and her hands fisted in his hair holding him tight to her as he rode her. Her vision blurred as once again a wave of pleasure pulsed out from her center to spread over her entire body. "Mark..God Yessssss."

Mark captured her mouth once again in a deep kiss and plunged ahead, hard and fast finding his own rhythm to pleasure. "Faith." He growled against her lips, as he released deep in her heat.

Mark rolled off her and collapsed to his back. "Damn woman you got some killer pussy."

Faith blushed and slapped his arm. "You really got a way with words Mark."

Mark grinned and hauled her over in his arms. "Don't expect no Shakespeare darlin, but I will keep you well satisfied."

Faith smiled sleepily. "Sounds good to me."

Mark kissed her cheek as she drifted back to sleep, and he watched her for a while. He finally closed his eyes and drifted off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was ordered chaos as they set about getting the twins fed and dressed. Noah was practically bouncing off the walls when he found out they were going to stay at Mark's place for a few days.

Isabel was a little more calm and resided herself to following so closely behind Mark, that he nearly tripped over her twice.

Mark finally just laughed and picked her up. "I guess its going to be safer for both of us if I just carry you Izzy."

Isabel just giggled and hugged his neck.

Faith packed up the twins clothes and a couple of outfits for herself .

Mark and the twins left after everyone had received at least two rounds of hugs and kisses including Mark.

Faith tried not to worry as she drove to work, she couldn't help but wonder if this was temporary with Mark, and while she was willing to take a risk with her own emotions, she couldn't help but worry about the kids, they already were attached to him, if her and Mark didn't work out, they would be hurt. That thought upset her, she didn't want her kids to be hurt if Mark decided playing house wasn't for him, but then Mark seemed to genuinely care about he kids, she didn't think he would do anything to purposely hurt them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith unlocked the bar and walked in and headed for the bar to put her purse behind the counter and then she went to the kitchen, she wanted to get lunch started first and then she would get some cleaning done.

She stopped in shock and she stepped in the kitchen, it was wreaked, someone had trashed the place, the stove had been bashed in with something, she wasn't sure what, all the pots and pans had been bashed till they were almost flattened and the sink had been stopped up and turned on , the whole floor was flooded with water. She rushed over and unstopped the sink and turned the water off. Food had been thrown everywhere.

Faith grabbed her cell and called Mark. "You better get down here now, drop the kids off at Fern's."

Mark could hear the distraught sound of her voice. "Whats wrong?"

"Someone broke in, just get down here, I'm going to call the police." She said and hung up.

Faith called the police and just stood there in shock, she had a good idea of who might have done this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark rushed in forty-five minutes later and the cops were already there. Faith was sitting on a barstool and Mark rushed over. He pulled her in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yea, just in shock that someone would do this." She took him back to the kitchen and showed him the mess.

Mark frowned. "Who would do this?" He said anger in his voice.

Faith looked at him. "Lucille thats the only person I can think of, only the kitchen was touched."

Mark nodded, it made sense, she had been throwing idle threats around for a while.

Just then the local sheriff walked over. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Justin, I know who did this." He said.

Justin nodded at Mark. "Faith here says the same thing, we have some boys dusting for prints, but the strange thing is, it wasn't broke into, the place was locked up tight and no signs of breaking and entering. Who has keys to this place?"

"Just me, Faith and Burton, since he works here once in a while." Mark said.

"Faith where were you last night?" Justin asked.

"Just hold on a minute, Faith didn't do this, are you nuts? She was with me and her kids, just go bark up another tree!" Mark shouted.  
Faith put her hand on Mark's arm. "Calm down Mark."

Justin looked at Mark. "Look I had to ask, who locked up last night?"

"Burton closed." Mark bit out still angry.

"I'm going to go talk to him, in the mean time, I'll stay in touch." Justin said leaving.

Mark shook his head. "Next thing, he'll be accusing Burton." He snapped.

Faith hugged Mark. "Don't worry, Mark, I'll have it cleaned up in no time, and we'll get a new stove, we'll get new locks, put a alarm system in, it will be fine."

Mark hugged her tight. "You're right, I'll help you get cleaned up and we'll open. I know Lucille is behind this, what I don't know is how she got in, she must have got a key somewhere."

Faith tended to agree with him, Lucille had been spouting threats for a while and she was the obvious suspect.

Faith took his hand. "Come on lets get this done."

Mark followed her in the mess, she was right, they would get all this taken care of and hopefully the police would nail Lucille for this, he suppressed the desire to go over and choke Lucille, that would just make things worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justin had Lucille down at the station. "Lucille your the obvious suspect, you been threatening Mark for a while.

Lucille just glared at him. "I didn't do it, I might be pissed, but I wouldn't break into his place, I'm not a criminal, a bitch yea, but I didn't do this."

"Do you have any witnesses to where you were last night after two in the morning?" He asked.

"No I was at home asleep, you know that, I'm not married, so who would I have as a witness." Lucille snapped.

Justin got up. "We're investigating this, I get any evidence contrary to what you say, I will make sure you're prosecuted."

Justin didn't like crime in his small town, and he nipped it in the bud whenever it popped up, Lucille was a handful, but she had never broke any laws, however that wouldn't stop him from arresting her if he found out she did this.

Lucille shook her head. "You better be trying to find out who really did this, cause it wasn't me, but whoever did it, trashed the kitchen trying to set me up, make it look like I did it."

Justin wondered if maybe she was right, after all Lucille had been running off at the mouth about Mark for a while, of course she would be the first suspect. "I'll be in touch." He told her. Justin watched her leave. He read people pretty good and he didnt think Lucille had done this, now to figure out who had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark sat on a barstool talking to Burton. "I'm sure I locked up tight last night, Mark, someone must have a key." 

Mark nodded, he figured Burton had locked up. He watched Faith serving customers. He was worried, what if this had happened while she was here alone, he had no idea who it could be, what if they hurt her.

Burton could see the worry on Mark's face. "Don't worry either me or Jacob will make sure to hang around here when shes alone."

Mark smiled. "Thanks Burton, I cant help but worry."

"It will be fine, the police will find whoever done this and things will go back to normal, I guess no lunch for a while." Burton said sounding disappointed.

Mark laughed. "I have a new stove being delivered shortly, lunch is on for tomorrow."

Burton grinned. "Girls got me spoiled with her good cooking."

Mark smiled as he looked over at Faith, even after everything that happened at the bar, he couldn't shake his thoughts from their lovemaking last night, and he couldn't wait till he had her alone again, he couldn't get enough of Faith.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della had sat across the street in her car watching the hustle and bustle of the police going in and out, they wouldn't find anything, she was too good for that. But she supposed Mark would change the locks now, she had picked up a lose key he had laying around months ago, it was just a impulse thing, but the key had come in handy. She felt better taking some aggression out on Mark's bar, and in the process, she knew they would suspect Lucille, after all the old bat had been shooting off her mouth to anyone that would listen.

She hoped that if she did enough stuff, Faith would get scared and leave town, and then she could get Mark back, at least thats what she told herself, she wasn't even sure she wanted Mark back, it was a pride thing, he dumped her for another woman, and Della was a woman used to getting her own way, she was not happy about some damn man dumping her.

She had more in store for little miss goody two shoes, but she didn't want to rush, she didn't want to raise suspicions, she would wait a while and work on her next project.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come here."

Faith looked up at Mark and walked over smiling.

He pulled Faith in his arms and kissed her. "Go on and pick up the kids." He took her key ring and slid a key to his house on it. "I don't want you sitting up waiting on me, go on and go to bed at a decent hour tonight, and be sure to lock up."

Faith grinned. "Yes sir."

Mark just smiled and kissed her hard on the mouth. "Don't be a smart ass ,woman, just do as your told."

Faith laughed and grabbed her purse. "Maybe I will and maybe I wont."

Mark shook his head as she left. She was something else, Mark was getting used to having her around and he didn't want to think about how lonely it would be without her and the kids around.

Mark was beginning to realize, this was more than a fling, if it was just sex, last night would have took care of that, he knew it wasn't just sex, he still wanted to be with her, even more now than before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith pulled up in Mark's driveway and Noah was already trying to get out of his seat.

"Mark's house." Noah said climbing out of his safety seat.

Faith smiled and got out and let him out of the car, and then went around to get Isabel out.

Noah was already on the front porch jumping up and down when Faith got there with the key, she opened the door and Noah took offs running through the large house.

Faith shut the door and set Isabel on her feet. "Noah stop running in the house!" She called after him.

Faith looked at the beautifully decorated home, this house must have cost a fortune to build. Isabel followed her mother till they found Noah sitting in the game room trying to figure out how to turn on the playstation.

Faith found a racing game and turned it on for him and told him to stay in here and play while she made dinner.

Isabel sit down beside her brother on the couch and Faith went to start dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della was seething, she had drove by Mark's and when she seen that bitches car there, she lost it cursing to herself.

She couldn't believe Mark had her and her little brats staying at his home. He didn't even like kids, Della and Mark always had that in common, she had just known, someday Mark would fall in love with her and want to marry her, now this bitch with her fucking kids was ruining it.

Della wasn't in love with Mark, but she figured they were a good match, they both had their on careers, of course Mark had a ton of money, if she decided she didn't want to work, that would have been possible, neither wanted kids. Della had thought they would work well togather.

Della sat in her car just down the road and waited, she would wait till they all went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith laughed as she took Isabel from the bath tub and dried her off, managing to tickle her in the process, causing the little girl to giggle uncontrollably.

She got her dressed in her Dora nightgown and then lifted her in her arms taking her back downstairs, Noah was in the den watching TV as he had already had his bath. "Come on Noah, time for a bedtime snack."

Noah raced off the couch to follow her. She sat Isabel at the table and Noah climbed in a chair and she gave them carrot sticks with Ranch dressing. They happily munched on the carrot sticks and Faith washed the dinner dishes while she listened to Noah chattering away at Isabel.

Her cell rang and she picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey darlin, just checking on you guys."

Faith smiled. "We're fine, just doing dishes and Noah and Isabel are having a bedtime snack."

"You lock up?" He asked.

"Yep, all safe and sound, I promise." She said smiling.

"Good, the stove was delivered and the wholesalers brought more food, so you can get back to cooking tomorrow." He said.

"Good, is it busy tonight?" She asked.

"Naw, not really, a little steady earlier, but its pretty quite now, tell the kids goodnight for me, I'll see you soon."

"Okay..see ya." She said and hung up.

"Alright guys, it's bedtime, Mark said to tell you goodnight."

Isabel smiled at her mother, it was obvious she really liked Mark.

Noah jumped down from his chair and crossed his little arms. "I want Mark."

Faith smiled. Noah was fast becoming Mark's biggest fan. "Noah, Mark is at work, now come on bedtime, lets brush our teeth."

Noah didn't look happy but he followed her upstairs to the bedroom, he was staying in. Faith helped both twins brush their teeth, and them settled them on the bed to tell them a story, since she had forgot to bring a book.

Faith tucked Noah in and then carried Isabel to the next bedroom and tucked her in, kissing her. "Night Isabel."

Faith went down to Mark's bedroom. It was huge with a biggest bed she had ever seen, it was done in autumn colors and it had a huge bathroom and a full size balcony.

She grabbed a t-shirt to sleep in and went and took a shower, she was dead tired and decided to go on and go to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della saw the house go dark and waited another forty-five minutes, then she crept out of her car and walked up to the house, the house that should be hers, she thought.

She wasn't really trying hurt anyone, just scare that bitch into leaving town. She doused the screen door with gasoline and lit a match , she had seconds thoughts, maybe she shouldnt do this, but then it would just burn the door up, it wouldnt go any further, just enough to scare that bitch, she tossed the match at the door and took off.

Maybe now that bitch would get the hint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith had left the balcony door open when she went to bed and now she turned in her sleep, she smelled smoke, her eyes popped open and she jumped up.

She ran to the kids rooms but there was no hint of smoke in the house, she ran downstairs and she didn't see anything, but the smoke smell was stronger down here.

She went to the front door and opened it, gasping in shock, the entire wood frame of the screen had been consumed by fire, thank God it had gone out after that, but the smell of gasoline was heavy.

Faith looked up when she saw Mark's truck pull in the driveway. He walked up on the porch and saw the screen. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up smelling smoke and came down here to find this." Faith said shivering.

Mark pulled what was left of the screen off and tossed it to the yard, he would have to get a new one tomorrow and he pulled Faith in his arms. "You okay?"

She nodded and hugged him back and he shut the door and looked down at her. "Faith someone is definitely trying to mess with me, I'm going to hire some security to hang around here tomorrow, until we find out whose doing this. I'll call Justin in the morning too, I'm going to go out and take a look around"

Faith nodded. She wasn't going to argue, because she was scared of the kids getting hurt, she wondered what kind of nut was doing this, the more she thought about it, the more she thought it wasn't Lucille doing it, she seemed bitchy not crazy.

"Your dinner is in the oven, go eat, when you're done." Faith said.

Mark bent his head to kiss her. "Okay, get on back up to bed, I'll be up in a while."

Faith hugged him and started back up the stairs. Mark went out side and walked around his property taking a look around, but he saw no one, he sighed, he hoped Justin would find out who was doing this. Mark headed back to the house and locked the doors.

Mark went in the kitchen and pulled the plate out of the oven she had wrapped up for him, he smiled, it was lasagna, one of his favorites, he heated it up along with the bread and the sat down to eat.

Mark thoughts were on her and the kids, he was really worried about who was doing this, he intended to call the police in the morning and let them know what had happened, he would get some security out here tomorrow to make sure that they were safe when he was at work, he wasn't going to take any chances and he knew that Faith must be worried about this, for the kids sake. He was worried too, he would make whoever done this pay when he found out who it was.

He knew Isabel had another doctor's appointment in a couple of days, he would drive them over to Riverdale, he wasn't taking any chances.

Mark got up and rinsed his plate and set it in the drain, he went through the house checking the locks and windows then headed up stairs, he stopped in Noah's room and smiled, the boy was sound asleep snoring, he walk down to Isabel's room and pulled the covers back over her, she had kicked off in her sleep and then went to his bedroom at the end of the hall. He smiled as he entered the bedroom, Faith was sprawled in the middle of the bed on her back, the t-shirt riding up her thighs, he grinned and went to take a shower.

Faith was dozing and felt the mattress dip under Mark's big frame. She sleepily opened her eyes when she felt his hands pulling her panties off. "What are you doing?"

Mark chuckled and slid his finger between her legs rubbing her. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I happen to be sleeping, just like you ordered me to do." She said teasing him.

Mark bent and kissed her neck, nipping the skin there. "Uhh huh, thats why I told ya to go to bed early, so I could wake ya up for some lovin."

Faith yawned. "I don't know, I'm awfully tired."

Mark rolled over on her and kissed her lips. "Woman, its been almost twenty four hours since I had that sweet pussy wrapped around me, I'm getting me some."

Faith laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed into her in one hard stroke. Mark spent the next ten minutes kissing from her neck to her breasts as he kept a steady rhythm of thrusting into her hot center.

Faith hands ran up and down over Mark's back as he built her to a fervor pitch. "Mark...please." She begged.

Mark smiled down at her and bent to her ear running his tongue over the edge. "Want to come don't ya?"

"Yessssss." She whimpered.

Mark kissed her hard on the mouth, plunging his tongue in to taste her sweetness. His hips thrust faster and Faith groaned as the climax washed over her. "Marrrrrrrkkkk." She moaned as her muscles clenched around him.

"Dammit woman." He groaned as his own climax, made him arch his back, he practically growled as he thrust hard into her on last time, releasing deep in her heat.

Mark rested his forehead on hers. "Such a good girl." He said grinning.

Faith laughed and hugged him, she loved the way Mark was in bed, she knew it didn't matter how tired she was, she would never turn him away.

Mark rolled to his back and hauled her on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her. "Go to sleep." He growled as his hands stroked her head gently. "Bossy." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Yea, get used to it." Mark said gently, his eyes softened as he watched her eyes close.

He had to protect her and the kids. Mark didn't ponder his feelings to deeply, his marriage had been a disaster, they had both been at fault, he couldn't blame her for everything, he knew he wasn't a easy person to love, he had his ways, he was arrogant, hard headed and bossy, he liked things his way, and he expected sex as often as he wanted it.

He wondered if any woman could learn to deal with him, love him, he often doubted it, Mark was man used to his own way, what woman would put up with that for long. Mark finally drifted off, easing the troubling thoughts from his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith woke early and got breakfast started and put on a pot of coffee. She stood on the back deck of the house drinking coffee and enjoying the sunrise.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face, even with everything that was going wrong, she had Mark, that made everything seem okay, she blushed as she remembered their lovemaking, Mark had a way of making her lose her inhibitions, she wanted him, she found herself thinking about tonight and about how he would come in from work and make love to her, she grinned.

She went upstairs and found both kids waking and she got them up and dressed.

Noah looked at his mother after she had got him dressed. "I want Mark."

"Mark's asleep honey, he worked late." Faith said getting the brush and curl tamer and fixing Isabel's hair.

She was surprised when Noah started crying and threw himself on the bed.

"Noah, don't act like that, Mark will be up in a while and you can see him."

Noah just cried harder and Isabel went over and patted his back.

Faith felt bad, but Mark needed his sleep. "Noah breakfast will be ready in a while, come downstairs when you feel better."

She found the best way to deal with his melt downs is to let them run their course and would snap out of it on his own.

Isabel gave him a hug and then followed her mother down stairs.

Faith kept up a steady stream of conversation to Isabel, hoping she would sometime answer her back. She set a bowl of fruit and some scrambled eggs in front of the girl.

Isabel started eating and Faith looked around to see if Noah had come down yet. "Isabel, I'm going to get Noah."

Isabel nodded and went back to eating and Faith went upstairs to Noah's room, but he wasn't there.

Faith went down the hallway having a sneaking suspicion. She opened Mark's bedroom door to find Noah shaking Mark. "get up."

"Noah Baxter Gilmore, what do you think you're doing?" Faith asked with her hand planted on her hips.

Noah knew he was sunk, when she used all three names and Mark pushed up on his elbows to look at her.

"I want Mark." Noah said poking his lips out.

Faith gave him a not so happy look. "You're already in trouble little boy, don't make it worse by being stubborn, go to your room."

Noah jumped off the bed and ran to his room and Faith went and sat down. "Sorry I told him to let you sleep, he slipped in here while I was making breakfast."

Mark kissed her. "It's okay, I have to call the police this morning and get some security out here, so I need to get up."

"Okay, I have to go deal with Noah, he still did something I told him not to." Faith said getting up.

Mark nodded, he knew the boy just missed him, with him working late till all hours of the morning, he didn't get to see him much this last week. He decided he would keep the kids with him till he went to work. "I'll keep them with me till I go to work, he just misses me is all."

Faith smiled. "I know, don't worry I'm not going to spank him." She said reading the look on his face easily.

Mark laughed. "That transparent am I?"

"Yea, I'm just going to have a talk with him, Isabel is eating breakfast and theres coffee made." She said.

Mark nodded and got up and got dressed. He wanted to get the security out here as soon as possible.

Mark went downstairs to the kitchen and smiled when Isabel hopped out of the chair and hugged his legs, he swung her up and gave her a kiss. "Morning Izzy."

She grinned and hugged his neck and kissed his cheek.

Mark sat her down and poured some coffee when he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be right back."

He went down the hallway and to the front door and opened it and sighed. "Della what the hell are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Faith had brought Noah down to the kitchen and she stepped into the hallway and seen Della at the door.

Thats when it hit her, that Della might be behind all this. She lifted her cell to call Justin about the fire, maybe now was a good time for a visit from him, maybe he could question Della.

"Mark I heard about the bar and I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay, believe it or not, I still care about you." Della said smiling.

Mark wasn't buying that for a second. "Look Della, we're done, you need to let go and move on."

Just then Faith came down the hallway. "Hello Della would you like some coffee?"

Mark and Della both looked shocked, but Della recovered quickly. "I would love some."

Della started toward the kitchen and Mark stopped Faith. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Faith smiled. "Justin is on his way about the fire,I thought maybe he would like to talk to Della."

Mark grinned, the girl was slick. "Yea I see your point, she's been acting weird anyway, could be she's behind all this."

They quickly followed Della into the kitchen where the kids just stared at her.  
Mark poured her a coffee and she sat down. "Thank you Mark."

Mark finished his breakfast with Noah, while Della made smalltalk about her job. When the door bell rang, Faith jumped up to get it.

Della about swallowed her tongue when Justin walked in. She couldn't stand the man, she had a crush on him when she was a teenager but he had shot her down telling her she was too young for him, he was only twelve years older than her, she had never forgiven him.

Faith took the kids out back to play while Mark talked to Justin about the fire.

Della got up to leave and Justin looked at her. "Just sit your ass right there, I want to talk to you when I'm done here."

Della opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly after the look Justin sent her.

She sipped the now cold coffee as Mark and Justin talked, she was paranoid, she had covered her tracks well, but what if she had made a mistake. How long did one go to jail for breaking and entering, even though she used a key, she was sure it was still breaking and entering.

She looked up abruptly as Justin called her name. "I'll walk you out Della."

Della stood and Mark nodded at her as she passed him. Justin took a hold of her arm and walked her out to her car and he turned her around to face him. "Della, if find out you had anything to do with this, you're going to jail, I hope you understand that."

Della jerked her arm loose. "I didn't do shit." She spat at him.

Justin looked at her, she was beautiful always had been, her only problem was her parents had spoiled her rotten and never gave her any rules or structure in her life, Justin had known this woman his whole life, hell he had been her first crush, he remembered sixteen year old Della declaring her love for him, he had tried to be kind about it, telling her she was only sixteen, and they couldn't have a relationship while she was so young, of course she had blown up and threw a fit, cussing him out.

"Watch the mouth Della, There better be no more incidents, I'll come looking for you, I have good instincts and its tells me you're behind this, because you're pissed at Mark, get over it, he's not the man for you." Justin said.

Della was angry, how dare this man tell her what to do. "Go to hell Justin."

Justin grabbed her arm again. "I mean it Della, lay off of them, if you don't you'll regret it, you set a fire with two small children in the house, what if the fire had spread, I cant prove it, but I know you did, I'm putting you on notice, if anything else happens, I'm going to come see you and it wont be pleasant ."

Della glared at him. "Are you threatening me?"

Justin gave her a stern look. "I'm telling you, I will spank the daylights out of you if you don't leave them alone, something your daddy should have done a number and times and you wouldn't be the way you are now."

Della gasped and pulled away from him and got in her car, she couldn't believe what Justin had just said.

Her thoughts went to what he said as she drove off, when she had set the small fire, she hadn't actually meant to hurt anyone, she was just mad, she wouldn't hurt little kids, she didn't like kids, that didn't mean she would try to kill them, she needed to get to work and get this crap off her mind, Justin had made her feel guilty as hell. Like she would try to hurt anyone, she might be a bitch but she wasn't a murderer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark kissed Faith again and she giggled, he had her stopped at the door and didn't seem to want to let her go. "I have to go Mark, you'll get me in trouble with my boss."

Mark grabbed her again and kissed her. "I'm in good with your boss, he wont mind."

A burst of giggling erupted behind them and Faith smiled. "We have a audience."

They both turned to find the twins behind them laughing.

"Mark kiss mommy." Noah said finding this funny.

Faith smiled and bent down. "Come here you two and give me a kiss bye."

Both kids ran in her arms and hugged and kissed her. "I love you."

Noah hugged his mother again. "Love you."

Isabel kissed her mother's cheek and Faith got up and planted a small kiss on Mark's lips. "See you this afternoon."

"Okay Darlin." He said watching her leave. He had security arriving in a couple of hours, no way would he leave them here alone again, until whoever was doing this was caught.

"Come on kids, what do ya say we go swimming?" Mark asked looking down at the twins.

Both twins started jumping up and down in excitement and Mark grinned. How could he ever had resisted these two he thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith stopped by to see Fern on her way to work and let her know that Mark would drop the kids off around three.

Fern had hugged her and asked if she was okay.

"Yea, I'm fine, a little shook up from everything, but Mark has hired some security men to be there at night, so I feel better about that."

Fern made them some tea and they sat down ta the kitchen table. "So you're staying at Mark's?"

Faith blushed. "Umm yea."

Fern laughed. "I'm so happy for you Faith, you deserve a good man and Mark is, I know he can be a little difficult at times, but he's one of the good guys."

"I know, I like Mark a lot." Faith said sipping the tea.

"Like?" Fern asked raising her eyebrows.

"Okay love, but I cant tell him that, he might freak out." Faith said.

Fern nodded. "Well you may be right, just let nature takes its course, he'll realize he loves you soon enough, after all he's come a long way in a short time."

Faith agreed. He was so different around the kids now, he had changed a lot.

"I have to get to work, thanks for the tea." Faith said.

Fern nodded and gave Faith a hug as she left.

Mark was progressing nicely, she didn't think anymore pushing was necessary, hopefully he would wake up to the fact that Faith and the kids were good for him and that he loved them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith was surprised to find Burton standing at the doors of the bar when she got there. "Hey Burton, what are you doing here?"

I just thought I would hang out with you this morning, maybe I can help you get set up done while you start lunch." He said smiling.

Faith unlocked the door and her and Burton walked in. She flipped on the lights and looked at Burton. "Mark asked you to keep an eye on me didn't he?" She said.

Burton shook his head. "No, I volunteered, cant have something happening to my favorite waitress and the girl who keeps me fed well."

Faith grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're sweet Burton, full of it, but sweet."

Burton just smiled and followed her to the back.. "I'll start out here and you get lunch started, I'm starving."

Faith nodded and went in the kitchen and got to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark dropped off the kids at Fern's and went in to chat for a minute. Fern took the kids outside to play and her and Mark sat on the deck. "So Burton told me him and Jacob are keeping a eye on Faith, I think thats a good idea."

"Yea, me too, Justin seems to think its Della behind all of this." Mark said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, she's jealous of Faith, speaking of which, how are things going between you two?"

Mark smiled. "Great."

Fern laughed. "Care to expand on the one word answers?"

Mark shrugged. "I like her."

Fern struggled not to laugh, obviously Mark needed to work on his communication skills. "And have you told her that you like her?"

Mark frowned. "Hell Fern, she knows I like her, otherwise her and the kids wouldn't be staying at my house would they?"

Fern looked at Mark. "Sometimes women like to hear the words Mark."

Mark smirked. "Believe me she knows how much I like her."

Fern did laugh then. "I wasn't talking about sex Mark, I was talking about feelings."

Mark stood."I have to get to work..I'm driving Faith to Izzy's doctor appointment tomorrow, and I'm keeping Noah with me, but they'll both be over the next day."

Fern nodded and watched him go say goodbye to the kids. The twins hugged him and kissed him and she smiled. Mark was coming around, he just had to get the "expressing his feelings" part down, but Fern was sure that he would, eventually.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked into the bar to see things were in full swing today, the place was pretty crowded.

He walked over behind the bar. "Hey Faith can I see ya in the back a minute."

"Sure." she said and followed him to the back office. As soon as they were out of site, Mark dragged her in his arms and kissed her senseless.

Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss till they were both gasping for air.

They finally lifted their heads and grinned at each other. "I need to count the till, so you can go to the bank."

Mark nodded and turned her in the direction of accounting. "Get to it woman." He said smacking her ass.

Faith just grinned and winked at him before she went and got the till for the day.

The evening passed quickly because it was so busy, she wanted to stay and help Mark, but he sent her on her way at six, with a long lingering kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della sat in her office trying to figure out what to do. She had a few options, she like the first one best, leave Mark and Faith alone, and hope no one ever figured out what she had done.

Then again she could tell Justin what she did and throw herself on his mercy, hoping he wouldn't turn her in, because if he found out on his own she knew she was going to jail.

She could admit to herself she had went a little over board with what she did, she was just so angry at the time.

Della sighed, she wished she had never done that stupid crap, now she was stuck, if Justin found out she was sunk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got out of his Expedition and went around the back to get Isabel out, while Faith got Noah.

With Isabel in his arms he walked around to Faith and Noah. They walked in Marrissa's office and the receptionist called out the doctor.

Marrissa smiled. "Hello Isabel."

The little girl smiled at her.

Marrissa said hello to faith and looked at Mark and Noah.

Faith introduced them. "This is my son Noah and this is Mark Callaway."

Marrissa shook Mark's hand and bent down to speak to Noah. "Hi Noah."

"Hey." The little boy said smiling at her.

"I'm going to take Noah to the park, I'll be back in a hour." Mark said bending down to kiss Faith.

Faith smiled and nodded.

Mark hugged Isabel. "I'll be back in a little while, we're going to the fair, when you're done, Izzy."

Isabel kissed Mark and he set her down.

Noah grabbed Mark's hand and they left.

Marrissa could see that Mark was more than a friend and that the children were relating to him as a father figure.

Marrissa bent down in front of Isabel. "Would you like to come play with me for a while?"

Isabel smiled and nodded.

Faith watched as Isabel took Marrissa's hand and went back in her office. She just hoped that soon her baby would be talking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marrissa played with blocks with Isabel while she talked to the girl. "Isabel, do you know how to talk?"

Isabel dropped the block in her hand and looked up at Marrissa, no one had ever asked her that.

Isabel nodded slowly.

Marrissa smiled to encourage the girl. "Can you say something for me."

Isabel shook her head no. "Are you scared to talk?"

Isabel once again nodded.

Marrissa studied the girl, something was worrying her. "What will happen if you talk Isabel?"

Isabel sat there a minute and then got up and got the doll house family, this time she brought the father with her.

She held up the little boy. "Thats Noah right?"

Isabel nodded and held up the little girl. "Thats Isabel?"

Once again the little girl nodded. "Did Isabel ever talk?"

Isabel took the boy and girl and put them side by side. "You talked to Noah?"

Isabel nodded and picked up the daddy doll and threw him away.

Marrissa looked at the girl. "Daddy went away?"

Isabel nodded again and then threw away the little boy doll and the mother doll.

Marrissa sat back and looked at the girl, somehow she associated her father going away with her talking.

"Isabel, Noah and you mommy will not go away if you talk, your daddy had a accident, thats why he went to heaven."

Isabel just shook her head. Marrissa knew it was easy for a small child to associate a tragedy or something bad that happened with their own behavior or something they did, Isabel believed she made her daddy go away and was was afraid she would make her brother and mother go away too.

She knew she couldn't rush the girl, but she had to encourage her.

"Isabel, I want you to work on something for me, think of one word, and I want you to practice saying it in your head, just think about it and then I want you say it when you feel comfortable, and I promise nothing bad will happen, will you work on that for me?"

Isabel looked at Marrissa with wide eyes, she was unsure, but Marrissa was her friend, she knew she could trust her, she slowly nodded.

Marrissa smiled. "Thats wonderful, now lets go play, pick any toy you want."

Marrissa watched the girl go look through the toys, she had every confidence, she was going to make headway with the girl, she would just have to be patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith sat with Marrissa as she told Faith what she thought the problem was. Faith was shocked as it had never occurred to her something like that could have affected Isabel.

"I want you to work on asking her questions that require more than her nodding yes or no, she may get frustrated, but sometimes frustration can work to a persons advantage. Just keep reassuring her nothing bad is going to happen if she talks, I believe Isabel wants to talk, shes just scared too." Marrissa said.

Faith nodded, she would do whatever it took to help Isabel, when she thought about the fear that had been locked up inside Isabel for so long it just made her want to cry, she was going to make sure her baby got better.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks so much for the reviews..keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark waited till they had rode the rides at the fair and they got the kids settled down with hot dogs before Mark broached the subject of what Marrissa had said, he could see Faith was upset, but she was putting on a good front for the kids. 

Mark seen the kids were occupied with eating and looking at all the sites, Noah was busy chatting away to Isabel. "Whats wrong Darlin?"

Faith looked up at Mark. "Marrissa says Isabel is afraid to talk, because in her mind, talking made her daddy go away and it might make me and Noah go away, I cant believe she thinks that and I didn't even have a clue, I'm a crappy mother."

Mark took her hand. "Stop it Faith, you're a great mother, and now that we know what the problem is, we can fix it."

Faith nodded, she knew Mark was right. She told him what Marrissa said about asking Isabel questions and pushing her a bit, and reassuring her nothing bad was going to happen.

Mark kissed Faith's hand. "Faith she'll talk and we'll help her, I want ya to stop worrying so much, everything will be fine."

Faith smiled, Mark's soothing voice calmed her down, he made her feel like they could conquer anything. "Thank you."

Mark smiled. "You don't have to thank me darlin, I care about Izzy, and you and Noah too."

Faith's heart skipped a beat at his words. Maybe Mark was coming around, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she couldn't, she was still to scared to go there yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good day, the kids were thrilled they got to spend the whole day with Mark and Faith, they had spent most of the day at the fair, and Mark made sure they rode every ride at least twice. They came home loaded with stuffed animals and cotton candy.

The only thing that had been a little difficult was their pushing Isabel to talk, both Mark and Faith had kept up a steady stream of talking to her , and asking questions that had to be answered, at first she had looked at them confused. Then she had caught on, and she just started giving them not so happy looks.

It was after six in the evening when they got home and Faith gave Isabel a bath , when she was done with Isabel, she wrapped a towel around her and called out for Mark to bring her Isabel's clothes.

Mark stuck his head in the door and asked Isabel which nightgown she wanted.

Isabel had enough questions for one day, she did something she never did, she flung her self on the floor and started kicking and screaming.

"Isabel, stop it honey." Faith said not liking seeing Isabel so upset.

Mark looked at Faith. "We both knew she would probably react like this, let me talk to her."

Faith nodded and went to give Noah a bath.

Mark bent down and gathered the screaming girl in his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He sat her on the bed and pulled her clothes from her drawer and managed to get her dressed even though she tried to squirm away from him.

Mark sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Izzy, calm down little girl."

Isabel looked up at him with tears streaking her face and Mark's heart melted. "Aww honey, don't cry, I want ya to listen to me, me and your mama want you to start talking, we know you can, and nothing bad is going to happen if you do, I promise you Izzy. I'm not saying you have to right now, but I want you to work on it, for me, Okay?"

Izzy leaned her head on Mark's chest and she nodded. "Good, thats all I ask is that you try."

Mark held her till her tears dried and he lifted her in his arms. "Let's go see your mama, she's worried about you."

Mark watched as Isabel practically jumped in her mother's arms. Isabel kissed her mother and hugged her neck.

Faith smiled at Isabel, she knew it was going to be work, trying to get Isabel to talk, but she wasn't going to give up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark smiled as he turned out the lights and carried Isabel, down to the bedroom, she was using here at his house, he was thinking about having Faith go ahead and fix these rooms up for them , the way they liked. He wanted the kids to be comfortable here.

Both had been asleep before he got to the third page of the book.

Mark walked downstairs and went outside to check in with the security he had stationed around the house.

Justin had called him to tell him there was nothing new on who had trashed the bar and started the fire.

He had a feeling it was Della, and even though it pissed him off, he knew Della well enough to know it was a fit temper and once she was over being pissed off, she would let it go.

Mark walked back in and looked around for Faith, he found her in the den laying on the couch, she wasn't asleep, but she looked tired.

Mark bent and scooped her up in his arms. "Bedtime."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You're way to bossy."

Mark just smiled and carried her up the stairs and deposited her in the bathroom, he ran her a bath and added bath oil. "Get in there and relax a little darlin."

"I need some clothes." She called after him.

Mark stuck his head back in the doorway. "No you don't, now get on in there." He said .

Faith sighed and undressed and got in the hot bath sighing in pleasure.

She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Mark, he was bossy no doubt, but deep down it didn't really bother her, she teased him about it, but the way he treated her made her feel safe and cared for, Mark always seemed to watch out for her and made sure she took care of herself.

She looked up when Mark came in with a cup of hot tea, he handed it to her and sank to the floor by the tub. "Thank you."

Mark smiled and took his hand and wiped a bit of soap off her cheek. "You're more than welcome Darlin."

"You feeling better?"

Faith knew he was referring to how she had took Marrissa's news about Isabel.

Faith sipped her tea. "Yea I think so, we know what the problem is, we can deal with it, I hate pushing Isabel, the way we did today, but I know its for her own good."

Mark took the empty cup and set it to the side. "She's going to be fine Faith."

Faith heard the confidence in his voice, it made her feel like he knew what he was talking about and everything would be fine.

Mark pulled out a big fluffy towel and held it out for her as she stepped out of the tub. Her wrapped the towel around her and sat down on the toilet pulling her between his legs, he dried her off. Mark let her go and grabbed her brush off the sink. "Come on Faith."

"Mark I really need some clothes." She said.

Mark just grinned and took her hand and lead her into the bed room , he sat her on the bed and sat down behind her and brushed her curly hair. He pressed kisses to her neck in between brush strokes.

Mark finished and stood up. "I'm going to shower."

Faith just shook her head and lay back on the bed, the balcony doors were open and there was a nice breeze blowing in.

Mark walked out of the bathroom and stopped and stared, God she was beautiful, he wanted her, but it was more, he wanted to make her happy.

He went and slid beside her on the bed, he lowered his lips to her and kissed her gently and his hands ran down her sides and her legs gently caressing her.

Faith sighed and and tilted her head up to look at him, he was beautiful, and tonight his hands were gentle as were his kisses. His lips trailed down her slim neck, he took his time kissing a trail, stopping to lick or nip her tender skin along the way.

Faith smiled and her hands ran down his shoulders, she loved to touch him, to feel his warm had muscles under her fingertips.

Mark's mouth closed over one breast and his fingers gently caressed the other.

Faith moaned and her hands came back up to his head and her fingers laced through his long hair.

Mark moved his mouth to the other rosy peak and suckled it deep in his mouth, and Faith arched toward his mouth, he was going so slow, building the pleasure slowly, it felt so good.

Mark moved downward his lips skimming her ribs, the her belly button, his tongue dipping in and teasing, Faith fingers were still twined in his hair and her moans filled his ears, causing his arousal to twitch with anticipation.

Faith shivered as his tongue touched her wet heat, Mark hands parted her thighs further and he used his tongue to bring her arousal to a fever pitch, Faith's hips came up off the bed as his tongue stroked her over and over only slowing down to stoke her nub. "Mark." She begged in a fervent whisper.

Mark's hands held her hips down as he pushed her to the edge with his tongue, her hands grasped his head tightly and her hips rose to meet the stroke of his tongue.

Mark held her tight, as she climaxed and his tongue encouraged her complete abandon, as he continued his attention even as she fell apart calling his name.

Mark lifted his head when her body relaxed and he smiled at how beautiful she was, her flushed skin was warm to the touch and his hands roamed over her body in complete fascination.

Mark moved up her body and he kissed her deeply, his tongue gliding between her parted lips to mate with hers, even as he slid his shaft to the hilt, deeply sheathing himself in her heat.

"God Faith." He groaned at the feel of her surrounding his arousal. Faith's arms came around him and she pulled him as close as she could get him. "Mark..you feel so good." She murmured.

Mark kissed her lips and looked in her eyes even as he thrust slowly in her. "You do too, Darlin."

There eyes were locked as they made love, the only sounds were the moans coming from Faith as he pushed deeper in her with long long slow strokes, and the sound of his breath becoming more harsh and rapid as he tried to control the urge to slam into her hard and fast, bur he wanted this time to be slow and sweet for her, she deserved to be made love to , not just fucked.

Faith's hands became restless and stroked his arms and chest as he slowly brought her to new heights. "Markkk." She begged, the need to let go almost making her blind. "I know Darlin, I know you need to come." He whispered and his thrusts suddenly became harder and faster and Faith gasped from the feeling of him filling her so.

"Thats it Faith, come with me baby."

Faith clutched at his shoulders even as her body arched against him, his lips covered her and he swallowed the scream that would have surely rent the air.

Mark thrusts became frantic as he felt his body starting to tremble. The climax was so intense he lost all sense of anything, but the intense feeling and the feel of Faith beneath him.

When his mind finally cleared he opened his eyes to find Faith looking at him in concern. "Mark are you okay?"

He smiled and kissed her and pulled himself off of her and rolled on his back, taking her with him, her laying on his chest. His hands ran down her back stroking her. "I'm fine, Darlin, you're amazing."

Faith smiled and kissed his cheek and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Faith I wish you could see you the way I do, you're so beautiful." Mark said .

Faith blushed, it wasn't like Mark to spout romantic lines. Mark lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "I mean it, sex with you is great, but thats not what I'm talking about, you know when you're the most beautiful to me, its when I watch you with Izzy and Noah, when you're outside playing with them, you have this look on you're face of complete happiness and joy, you're most beautiful being a mother." Mark said dipping his head to kiss her lips.

Faith knew then and there, this was it for her, she loved this man and all the different facets of his personality. Tough, tender, rough, gentle, bossy, sweet and demanding, all were parts of this man, that made her fall in love with him. There wasn't anything she would change about him.

Mark wrapped her in his arms. "Get some sleep Darlin."

Mark held her and thought about the feelings she brought to the surface, he should be scared to death and maybe he was a little, but he knew he had never felt this way about anyone, and he wasn't about to lose her or the kids by running scared. Mark stroked her head, his finger shifting through her silky curly hair, he didn't think he would even be able to sleep anymore with out her sweet body pressed against his. "I love you Faith."

Mark looked down and grinned realizing she was sound asleep. He chuckled, Faith had to know he loved her, what man in his right mind would spout all that romantic stuff he just said if he wasn't in love, Mark used to make fun of guys that gushed over there women, he was surprised at himself, but he wasn't to shocked, after all love had hit him like a ton of bricks. "I love her." He murmured to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della stood outside on Justin's porch shifting from foot to foot. She had come to decision sort of, now she just had to get up the nerve to knock on his door.

She finally did and she stood and waited. She had come home from work and changed out of her suit and put on jeans and a tank top. Her nerves were frayed, she had always let her bad temper get the best of her, even when she was a kid, now she was regretting her fit of temper.

Justin opened the door and didn't seem the least surprised to find Della standing there. "Come in."

Della tried not to think about how good Justin looked in his jeans and tight fitting t-shirt, his dark hair and his warm brown eyes, she had been in love with Justin since she was twelve years old, she had followed him around like a puppy, but he had broke her heart, he had no interest in her.

"Sit down."

Della sat on the couch and clasped her hands together. Justin sat down beside her and that just made her more nervous. "I did it Justin, I trashed the bar and I set the fire."

Justin just stared at her, he didn't even look surprised. She waited for him to say something, but he just looked at her with those piercing brown eyes. "I just lost my temper, I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Justin sighed. "I know that Della, I've know you your whole life, you're a brat, not a criminal, you were doing your usual throwing a temper tantrum when you didn't get your way, and the hell of it is, you don't even love Mark, but this time you could have killed someone with that fire."

Della looked up at him. "I guess I'm going to jail."

Justin got up and went to the kitchen and made some coffee. He need to calm down before he dealt with her.

Della followed after a few minutes. Justin turned to look at her, dammit why did she have to look so scared, he should let her stew a couple of days. "I'm calling the judge tommorow, I'll give him the charges agaisnt you, and let him sentence you. I'm pretty sure, since you have no prior record and you did confess to what you did, you'll end up with probabtion and community service, I think the homelss shelter could use someone about twenty hours a week."."

Della looked horrified, the homeless shelter, was he crazy?

Justin saw the look. "If you would rather do jail time, thats fine with me."

"No, I'll do it, anything, it would kill mom and dad if I went to jail." She said.

"Fine, I'm going to call Mark in the morning and let him know whats going on, go home, I'll be in touch." He said turning away from her.

Della looked at him, she wished Justin could have loved her, maybe if he had she would have never ended up like this.

Della turned and left and Justin poured himself some coffee, he hoped he was doing the right thing, he would put in a good word with judge Matthews, he figured the community service would do her more good than jail time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched Faith cooking breakfast and had to resist the urge to carry her back upstairs and make love to her. Besides the kids were up, but there was always tonight.

"Faith, don't forget to stop at the house and get the kids some clothes and some of their toys." He reminded her.

"I wont." She said turning to smile at him.

The phone rang and Mark jumped up to get it. It was Justin and he told Mark what was going on, they discussed what was going on, and how Justin wanted to handle it and Mark agreed that community service would be worse on Della than anything.

Mark hung up after ten minutes and turned around to find Faith glaring at him. "Noah, Isabel, go watch TV for a little while.

The twins scampered off to the den.

Faith turned back to Mark. "I caught the gist of that conversation, Della did this crap and you two are letting her off the hook."

Mark walked over and pulled Faith in his arms. "She's not off the hook, she still has to be sentenced by the judge, but probation and community service is the most they will probably do,and Justin is going to keep a tight rein on her, believe me, that will make her crazy, Della is a brat, not a killer, and she's not going to bother us anymore, what she did was screwed up, but Justin will take care of it believe me."

Faith hugged Mark, she knew he was right, it was over, but she couldn't let go, that Della had started a fire with her babies in the house, she was going to go have a long talk with that bitch, she would serve her own justice to Della, then she could let it go.

Faith kissed Mark. "Go get the kids and you guys can eat."

Mark smiled and was glad she hadn't got all nuts, Faith was reasonable and he was glad, now they could put this behind them and concentrate on each other and the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks you for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"How about me and the kids drop you off at work, I'm leaving at six tonight, Burton is closing, we can ride together." Mark said as Faith kissed the kids. 

"Umm no, not today, I have to stop and get the kids some clothes remember?" Faith said.

"We can both stop on the way home from work." Mark said grabbing his keys.

"No, I mean, I would rather drive myself, I have to do some shopping after work." She lied, she was going straight to Della's to set that bitch straight and she didn't want Mark trying stop stop her.

Mark looked at her, he wasn't used to anyone telling him no, and he didn't like it much, plus the fact she was acting weird, he decided to let her go on. "Okay, see you around two, I have some things to do before I come to work."

Faith kissed him and took off.

Mark looked at the kids. "You two want to stay with Miss Fern this morning, I have some things to do?"

Noah and Isabel both nodded and Mark picked them up and carried them out to his expedition, he was going to find out what Faith was up to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark pulled into Deadman's Noose parking lot and wasn't even shocked when he saw that Faith hadn't arrived yet, he knew exactly what she was up too, he knew she had given up the argument about to easily Della this morning. He started the Expedition and headed to Della's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith got out of her car and headed up to Della's front door, she had got her address out of the phone book, Faith was seething, the more she thought about the shit Della pulled the madder she got.

Faith pounded on the front door and when Della opened the door she threw herself on Della knocking her back to the floor and started punching her. "You bitch, you put my babies, in danger, with that damn fire." She said while she held Della down and beat the living daylights out of her.

Faith didn't know Justin was already there, he had stopped by to set the time for her to go before the judge for sentencing.

Justin ran over and tried to drag Faith off Della, but now Della was starting to fight back, and she slapped Faith hard in the face. "You two stop right now!" Justin yelled trying to get there attention.

Faith pulled away from Justin. "Get the hell off me, I'm going to make her pay since you're letting her off the hook."

"Faith stop it now, I mean it." Justin snapped he had enough of both of them.

"Touch me again, I'll knock the hell out of you." Faith snapped at Justin.

Justin narrowed his eyes at her. "You'll go to jail too little lady."

Faith kicked Della and backed up. "Yea thats real fair, send a single mother to jail, but let this arsonist walk free, what is she your new girlfriend or something?"

Della reached out and slapped Faith again. "Go to hell Faith, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Della quit it." Justin snapped. He had no intention of sending Faith to jail, he was just trying to get her to back off.

Faith jumped on Della again and the two were soon rolling around on the floor, just then Mark walked up to the open door.

"Help me get these two apart." Justin said.

Mark grabbed Faith and pulled her off Della and Justin got a hold of Della. "Now stop it." Justin snapped.

Faith struggled to get away from Mark, but he was to strong, she was stuck. "Faith, you stop it right now, thats enough."

When she kept it up Mark hauled her over his shoulder. "Keep it up and I'm going to bust your ass." Mark snapped, he was pissed.

It wasnt that she had come to beat the hell out of Della, he understood that, it was the fact she had stood and lied in his face, without a second thought this morning.

"You wouldn't dare?" Faith said shocked at his words.

Della started laughing. "I hope Mark beats your ass Bitch."

"Up yours ho." Faith snapped.

Justin jerked Della around. "Don't laugh, you got one hell of a ass beating coming too." He said getting more pissed by the minute.

All the humor left her face, surely he wasn't serious.

Mark nodded at Justin and turned around and carried Faith out to her car and set her to her feet. "You get in that car and follow me to the bar, and you better not take one detour." He snapped and went and got in his Expedition.

Faith sighed and got in her car, Mark might be pissed, but she didn't regret it, anyone who messed with her kids were going to get a beat down, now to smooth things over with Mark, she was sure she could handle that, she thought smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was waiting in the parking lot when she got there, looking very unhappy. He went and unlocked the bar and she followed him in.

As soon as the bar was locked back up, Mark got a hold of her and whacked her ass none too gently. "Owww dammit, Mark what the hell did you do that for? I had a right to beat that bitch down, she could have hurt my kids." She said rubbing her butt, if one smack hurt like that, she would hate to think what her ass would feel like if her really went at it.

Mark sat her down at the bar and sat beside her. "I understand how you feel, I really do, I'd like to wring her neck. Justin can handle her believe me, and she's going to be miserable for a long time to come, believe me her tantrum is going to cost her, But you lied to me this morning, don't ever lie to me, I wouldn't lie to you, I expect better of you Faith."

Faith looked down and realized he was right, she would be hurt if Mark lied to her, not the best way to start out a new relationship with lying. "I'm sorry Mark..you're right."

"Faith, you can always be honest with me, one thing I wont tolerate is lying." Mark said.

Faith looked over at him. " I know, I was just so mad, and I knew you would stop me if I told you, but I shouldnt have lied to you."

Mark pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "Go clean up a bit and get to work, I have a few things at the house to take care of."

"Mark?" She asked still hugging him.

"Hmm" He asked kissing her cheek.

"You wouldn't really..well you know, hit me?" She asked pressing her cheek against his chest. She felt his laughter rumble up from his chest. "Hit you, no..spank that adorable ass, you bet."

"Mark Callaway, I'm not a child." She said glaring at him.

Mark just grinned. "Yea I know, you're full grown, believe me I noticed, as long as you're a good girl, you don't have a thing to worry about." He said winking at her.

"You're nothing but a big bossy Neanderthal." She said pouting.

Mark smiled at her and pulled her in his arms hugging her, his big hands stroking her back, she relaxed and sighed, he made her feel so good. "I know."

Faith couldn't help but love him, she raised her head and kissed him. Mark cupped her face with both hands and kissed her back. "I gotta go, see you in a bit." he said letting go of her and standing.

Faith smiled. "Okay."

Faith hummed as she started getting lunch going, she was so happy with Mark, she didn't really give a damn if he was bossy or a Neanderthal, she loved him and nothing was going to change that.Noa that she had beat Della's ass, she could let that go. Everything was starting to look up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark got back to the house just as the delivery truck was getting there, he showed them in the house and he helped supervise as they moved the old furniture from the kids rooms and set up the new, he had another delivery shortly. He wanted the kids to feel at home here, he had decided to fix there rooms up so they belonged to them, not just like they were visiting.

Mark knew this was looking permanent when he had done this, but he wanted them to stay here and he wanted Faith to stay here, he didn't intend to spend one night away from her, hopefully she would feel the same way, Mark was hoping that she loved him, he thought she did, but she hadn't said the words. But then again, Faith was the cautious type, she might be scared to mention it, he would just give her time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark went in the house with Faith and he waited downstairs while she gathered clothes for the kids. What he really wanted was Faith just to pack up all her stuff and move in, but he didn't know if she was ready that yet or not.

Mark sighed and walked up the stairs, he found Faith packing some clothes for herself. "Want me to grab some of their books and toys?"

Faith turned and smiled at him. "That would be great, thanks."

Mark nodded and went in Isabel's room a and got some books and a couple of her dolls and then he went in Noah's room and got the boxful of cars Noah liked to play with so much. He took them out to the the car and put them in and then went back and got the clothes Faith had packed up.

Faith came out behind him and locked the door. Mark came over and kissed her. "You go pick the kids up and I'll go on home and put the twins stuff up and get dinner started."

Faith smiled and hugged him. "Okay..see ya in a few."

Mark got in his Expedition and drove toward home and Faith headed to Fern's to get the kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith talked to Fern a few minutes and told her what had happened with Della. "I really cant believe that girl, but Mark's right, if anyone can straiten her out, its Justin."

"I know, I just lost it when I thought about what she did, but I'm going to let Justin deal with her, and put it out of my mind, I'm so happy right now, I don't want anything bringing me down." Faith said grinning.

"You and Mark are in love." Fern said smiling.

"I do love him, but I don't know how he feels about me, he's good to me and the kids, but he hasn't said anything about love." Faith said getting up from the kitchen table to take her coffee cup to the sink.

"Faith he wouldn't have moved you and the twins in with him, if he didn't have feelings for you." Fern pointed out.

"I guess." Faith said.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel." Fern said.

Faith looked up as the twins came in the kitchen. "I will when the time is right."

Fern shook her head as she watched Faith get the twins ready to go. It was obvious the two were in love, what did she have to do draw them a map?

"Faith don't forget the barbecue Sunday." Fern said.

"I wont , Mark is closing the bar Sunday, so we can go together, I'll come early and help you get set up." Faith said.

"Thank you, I'll need all the help I can get and bring the kids, they can play out back while we get things ready."

The kids hugged and kissed Fern and Faith put them in there safety seats. She was really looking forward to the barbecue, she knew just about the whole town showed up for this, she just hoped that Della wasn't going to be there, but then Fern couldn't stand her, so that probably wasn't going to be a issue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Della answered her door to find Justin standing there. "Back to beat on me some more?"

Justin looked at her tear stained face and sighed, the damn woman acted like he had beat her with a stick, as far as he was concerned, she had that ass busting coming for years, he the only one that had the nerve to do it. "I didn't beat you Della, and that was hours ago, you still crying? Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Della walked away from the open door and threw her self on the couch, she wasn't being dramatic, the only man she had ever truly loved, only interest in her was acting like her daddy, the truth was she was more embarrassed than hurt, but the fact that bothered her most, is that if Justin had ever shown the least interest in her, she would have never been dating Mark in the first place and none of this would have ever happened.

Justin came in and shut the door and walked over and sat down beside her. "You're lucky the judge was in a good mood, you got a years probation and twenty hours a week community service, not so bad, but seeing as how small this town is, guess who your probation officer is?"

"Oh God, not you?" Della said.

Justin grinned. "Yea, the way I see it, I'll be around to keep you on the staright and narrow."

Della just rolled her eyes.

"Oh and another thing, we're going to put in a appearance at Fern's picnic Sunday, you're going to apologize to Mark and Faith."

Della sat straight up. "Are you kidding me, Fern hates me, and Faith will try to kill me again."

"No she wont and I told Fern I was bringing you and that you would be on your best behavior, sweet as sugar, and you will be if you know whats good for you." He said.

"God you're so mean!" Della yelled and fell back on the couch again.

"No if I were mean, you would be in jail." Justin said.

Della couldn't argue that point, things could be a lot worse. "Well Mama and daddy will be there, I guess I can hang around them, at least they like me."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Try being likable, and maybe you'll make some friends."

Della just glared at him. "Thanks a lot Justin, lets see, I'm a criminal, a bitch and unlikeable and thing else you want to add?"

Justin sighed. "Della you're a beautiful woman and you know it, but you're a brat, you need to grow up."

Della didn't say anything, she just sat there miserable, Justin almost felt sorry for her. "How about we drive to Riverdale and get some dinner?"

Della looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yea, I'm starving." He said standing up.

Della got up and Justin reached over and wiped a tear off her cheek. "Go wipe your face, its all red."

Della ran off to comply, she couldn't believe Justin was taking her to dinner, it was almost worth what she had been through today.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith and the twins walked in the house and the twins raced down the hallway to the kitchen. "No running!" Faith yelled after them.

Both ran in the kitchen and jumped on Mark who laughed and picked them both up. "Somebody's glad to see me." he said getting hugs and kisses from them both.

Faith watched them from the doorway smiling. "Dinner smells great."

Mark set the kids down and poured them some juice. "Spaghetti."

Noah jumped up and down. "Yah..love sketti."

Isabel clapped her hands.

"You picked a winner, it's their favorite." Faith said walking over to kiss Mark.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a minute. "Great, after dinner, I got a surprise for you two."

The twins eyes got wide and they wondered what it could be.

Faith looked up at Mark. "What did you do?"

"You'll see, you have to wait, just like they do." He said kissing her lips. "Now let me get dinner on the table, so we can eat."

Faith smiled and took the twins to wash their hands, Mark was spoiling them, but she couldn't help but be pleased , that he enjoyed doing things for them. Maybe Fern was right, maybe he was serious about her and the kids.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright come on you two." Mark said hoisting the twins in his arms. Faith followed him upstairs with a smile.

Mark stopped in front of the room, Noah had been sleeping in. He opened the door and put the boy down.

Noah started jumping up and down. "Mommy see my woom!" He yelled racing in. Faith looked over and Mark's shoulder, she couldn't believe it. The room had a bed shaped just like a truck, down to the wheels and the room had been decorated with trucks, all over the walls. There was numerous child sized shelves filled with toy trucks, cars and books, and a TV, down to a lamp on the bedside table that had trucks on it.

Noah dove on the bed and rolled around and then jumped up to look at his new toys.

Mark smiled and looked at Isabel. "Want to see yours?"

Isabel grinned and nodded her head.

Faith was stunned, the room had taken a lot of planning on his part, she just couldn't believe he had done that for Noah. She followed Mark and Isabel to the room beside Noah's and Mark sat her down on her feet and opened the door.

Isabel squealed and ran to the bed. It was Pink canopy bed. The whole room had a Princess theme, from the bedspread to the curtains and the wall had been painted with Princesses and horses and unicorns. There was a huge doll house in one corner complete with furniture and dolls. Low shelves lined the room, filled with new dolls and books and a TV.

Isabel seemed stunned for a moment and then she plopped down in front of the big doll house inspecting the dolls and furniture.

It was to much for Faith and she turned and fled down the hallway to Mark's bed room.

Mark frowned and was confused, what was wrong with her. He followed her to the bedroom and found her in tears laying on the big bed.

Darlin, whats wrong?" he asked sitting down beside her on the bed and rubbing her back.

Faith turned over and looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. "The kids are never going to want to leave here, and I'm not either."

Didn't Mark understand, that he was just making harder, when she had to take the kids and go, it would hurt all three of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for thr reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mark sighed and plucked Faith off the bed and onto his lap.

"I should go check on the kids." She said trying to get up. Mark held her tight. "You're kidding right, the kids are going to be busy in their new rooms for a while anyway, our door is open, we can see them if the come in the hallway."

Faith looked down, she didn't want to talk about this.

"Now, the whole point of fixing up the rooms for the kids, is so they don't want to leave, so they feel at home here, so why in the world are ya crying?"

Faith kept her head down. "Its just when you want us to leave it will be hard on the kids, they love you."

Mark did his best to keep his temper in check, did Faith really think, he would hurt the kids, he loved them, he wouldn't hurt them.

Mark lifted her chin. "Look at me, I don't want you or the kids to leave, not now, not ever, I have no intention of hurting them or you, I don't think I can be any clearer do you?"

Faith just stared at him, what exactly was he saying?

Mark kissed her then, hard and passionately till they both had to pull away for air, Faith leaned against him and Mark's arms came around her. "Faith, I don't want you to leave, I want you and the kids to move in here with me, not just visit, what do ya say?"

Faith looked up at him and smiled through her tears. " I say yes."

Mark grinned and kissed her again.

"Mark."

Mark and Faith looked up to find Noah and Isabel in the doorway.

Faith climbed off Mark's lap and sat down beside him.

"Come here you two." Mark said and the kids flew over to him and Faith.

Noah climbed on Mark's lap and Isabel got on her mother's lap.

Noah hugged Mark. "Thank you..I wuv you Mark."

Mark didn't know anything could feel so good, the words I love you spoken by a child, filled his heart, theres no way he could ever walk away from these two kids or Faith.

Mark hugged the little boy. "I love you too Noah."

Isabel's lips started to tremble and she burst into tears, Mark looked at her confused, but Faith knew what was wrong, she hugged the little girl. "Mark knows that you love him Isabel." She said patting the little girl on the back. Isabel wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face against her. She wanted to be able to tell her mommy and Mark that she loved them, but it was more than that, she wanted Mark to be her daddy, she had decided Mark was going to be her and Noah's daddy, but she had to talk, or Mark would never know. Tears ran down her cheeks, she was too scared to talk.

Mark hearts broke at the little girls tears, he knew they should be pushing her to talk, but right now, he just wanted her to know, he understood what she said, even if she never spoke a word. Mark reached over and pulled Isabel in his lap and Noah crawled over to his mother.

Mark lifted Isabel's little face to look at him. "I love you very much Izzy, and I know that you love me, so stop your crying baby."

Isabel looked up at Mark and threw her arms around him, she loved him so much, he just had to be her and Noah's daddy.

Mark ands Faith's eyes met and she quit worrying right then about Mark hurting the kids, she seen that he loved them, what they had was enough, she loved him and that was enough for her.

Mark lifted Izzy and kissed her cheek. "What do ya say, you let mama give you a bath, then I have some ice cream for you and Noah, then we'll pick a new book out for your bedtime story?"

Isabel nodded and Mark smiled and handed her over to Faith. "Okay Noah, its you and me," Mark said swinging Noah up into his arms. "I'll bath Noah and meet you down stairs." He said bending to plant a kiss on Faith's lips.

Isabel looked at her mother, she knew that mommy liked Mark a lot to, she could tell, maybe mommy could make Mark their daddy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith lay in the bed wrapped in Mark's arms watching him sleep. He had made love to her slowly and sweetly, it was wonderful and truthfully she wasn't picky, hard and fast, sweet and slow, rough, tender, she took Mark's lovemaking anyway he choose to give it to her, she enjoyed anything he did to her, and she would take it any kind of way he happened to give it to her.

Faith grinned, she was crazy about the man, she wanted to shout it from the roof tops, she adored this man. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were spent moving the majority of Faith's and the twins things into Mark's house, Mark spent most mornings moving their things in and Faith would spend the evenings getting the stuff put away, there seemed to be a unspoken agreement that this was a permanent arrangement.

The only cloud in Faith's sky's was they seemed to be making no progress with Isabel, she seemed happy enough,but she was no closer to talking than she was weeks ago. Faith was worried, it was something that was never far from her mind, they tried to push her to talk, but it always ended with Isabel upset or throwing a tantrum.

Faith was ready to back off, but Mark encouraged her to keep it up, he was sure Isabel was close, and if they kept it up, she would talk.

Faith looked up from her thoughts and saw Noah and Isabel playing with a puzzle at the kitchen table.

Mark was reading the paper, the whole thing felt a little unreal, just like a normal family.

Tomorrow was the day of the barbecue and Faith was busy cooking some side dishes to take over, and some pies.

Faith refilled Mark's coffee and he looked up and smiled. "Thanks Darlin, do you need any help?"

"No, I think I got it under control she said and turned back to icing the cake.

Noah and Isabel finished the puzzle and Isabel got down and got their paper and crayons from the drawer where her mommy kept it. She jumped back up beside Noah and gave him a piece of paper and she took one her self and set the tin of crayons where they could both reach them.

Isabel busied herself drawing a picture of her mommy and Mark along with her and Noah. She smiled as she she made her picture, they were a family and in her mind Mark was her daddy.

She looked over at Noah's picture and he looked at her and smiled. "It's daddy." He said pointing at Mark.

Isabel got mad, he was always the first to do everything, Noah would call Mark daddy and not her, cause she couldn't talk. Isabel's temper got the best of her and she grabbed his picture and ripped it up and hit her brother.

Noah was shocked, his sister was never mean to him, he started crying.

Mark had looked up in time to see Isabel tear up Noah's picture and hit him. "Izzy get your butt over here right now."

Isabel looked at Mark, her lip trembling, she was sorry as soon as she done, it, it wasn't Noah's fault she couldn't talk, now Mark was mad and her mother wasn't looking to happy either.

Isabel walked over to Mark and Faith picked up Noah in her arms hugging him.

"Little girl, why did you tear up Noah's picture, why did you hit him?" Mark asked.

Isabel looked away from him, she couldn't tell him, how could she?

Mark lifted her chin. "I guess no matter why you did, you know that it wrong to hit your brother?"

Isabel nodded.

Faith didn't say anything, she knew if they were going to be a family, she had to let Mark handle things too, he was with the twins a lot to and he needed to be able to deal with them.

"Alright then, I think you're going to bed early." Mark said and stood up and swung the little girl up in his arms.

Faith knew Isabel would be upset, she had told them they could help frost cupcakes, but Faith agreed her behavior was unacceptable, so she would have to miss out tonight.

Faith leaned over and kissed her daughter. "Goodnight Isabel."

Isabel reached out and hugged her brother who was still in Faith's arms and he hugged her back, Faith knew she was sorry, but she had to learn she couldn't just act out like that.

Mark carried her up to her room and got her nightgown on her and laid her in the bed, he bent and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Isabel lasted that long then she burst into tears, when Mark got up to leave.

Mark turned back toward her bed, dammit theres no way he could walk out and leave her crying, he sat down and pulled the little girl in his arms. "Its okay Izzy, shh baby."

Isabel wrapped her arms around Mark, she wished she could tell him what was wrong and that she was sorry.

Mark waited till she stopped crying and then lifted her chin. "Izzy, I wish you would talk to me or your mommy, honey, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise you, Cant you tell me why you got mad at Noah?"

Isabel hugged him and hoped he didn't get mad cause she wouldn't talk, she was to scared to, if Mark or her mommy or Noah went away, she would be all alone.

Mark sat with her until she fell asleep and then put her to bed, he was getting more and more worried about her, Isabel was a sweet natured girl, it wasn't like her to be be mean to Noah, he just didn't understand what was wrong with her.

Mark pulled the covers over her and turned on her night light, hopefully seeing Marrissa next week would help her, he just hoped something did, it was obvious Isabel had a lot bottled up inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel got up and crept out of room, it was late, and the house was quite, she knew Mommy and Mark had went to bed, she heard them when they checked on her before they went to bed.

She walked down to Noah's room and saw him sleeping in his truck bed, she went over and climbed in beside him and poked him in the side till he woke up. "What Sissy?" He asked sleepily.

Isabel took a deep breath. "Mark, my daddy." She said and Noah's eyes got wide, Isabel was talking.

Noah nodded.

Isabel smiled "Mark, you daddy." She said hugging Noah.

Noah smiled and hugged his sister, he knew she was sorry for earlier, they would share him, like they did mommy.

Isabel pulled the covers over them both.

They both closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke up early and smiled as he watched Faith sleep, she looked so beautiful, she was asleep on her stomach, her curly hair covering her face, he bent and moved her hair back and kissed her cheek, he pulled the covers back over her and decided to go make some coffee.

He stopped in Isabel's room to check on her and panicked when he saw she wasn't in her bed, he went to Noah's room and he relaxed when he seen her curled up in Noah's bed.

He walked over and bent and placed a kiss on her head, it was obvious she felt bad about what she did last night. He smiled when she opened her eyes. "Morning Izzy." he said quietly trying not wake Noah.

Isabel smiled and held out her arms and Mark picked her up in his arms and carried her out with him.

"Want to help me make coffee?"

Isabel nodded and laid her head on Mark's shoulder.

When they got to the kitchen Mark set her on the counter, and she carefully helped Mark measure the coffee and he let her dump it in the filter. "Good job." he said and Isabel smiled up at him.

Mark carried her to the table and set her down and poured her a glass of juice.

Mark sat down to wait for the coffee. "You excited about the barbacue?"

Isabel nodded. Fern said there would be lots of other kids to play with. "Feel like talking?"

Isabel nodded. She did in fact what to talk, she was just working her way up to it, it was a scary thing to her, she had talked to Noah and now she had to wait and make sure nothing bad happened.

Mark watched her, she was thinking, he could see that from the look on her face. "Maybe later?" Mark asked.

Isabel smiled and nodded.

Mark grinned. "Okay, when you're ready, remember I told you, nothing bad is going to happen."

Isabel nodded her head, maybe mommy and Mark was right, soon she was going to have to tell Mark he was going to be her and Noah's daddy.

Soon everyone was up and Mark had fixed eggs and toast for everyone.

Faith washed up the dishes while Mark packed the food she had cook last night in the back of the Expedition .

Mark came back in the kitchen watching Faith, she had on jeans and a light blue tank top and her curly hair was hanging loose, she looked absolutely gorgeous, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

Faith turned in his arms and kissed him. "Yea, last night, but I never get tired of hearing it."

Mark smiled. "You ready, I'll round up the kids."

Faith nodded and followed Mark down the hallway to the den, where he found the twins sitting on the floor, Noah chattering away to Isabel. They both looked up when the adults walked in and Noah grinned, so did Isabel. "What are you two up to?" Mark asked.

"Nuthin." Noah said smiling.

Mark and Faith looked at each other and laughed. Those two definitely had the look of being up to something.

Noah and Isabel looked at each other, today would be the day, Isabel decided she was going to try to talk to her mommy and Mark today, she was still scared, but since she had talked to Noah nothing bad had happened. Isabel thought that Miss Fern's house would be a good place to talk to everyone, she just had to think about it a little more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fern and Faith worked in the kitchen, Fern was making lots of side dishes and Mark, Burton and Jacob were out on the grill, starting to get the steaks, hot dogs and hamburgers going.

"So how is everything going between you and Mark and the kids?"

Faith smiled and she peeled potatoes for the big batch of potato salad they were making. "Wonderful, we've moved into Mark's place and the kids love it, they love him, I love him."

Fern turned to look at Faith. "Have you told Mark, that you love him, I mean?"

Faith shook her head. "Not yet, but I will, when the time is right."

Fern didn't say anything, but she was wondering if Faith would ever get the nerve to tell Mark how she felt, she knew Faith was scared of pushing him into something he wasn't ready for, but from what she had seen, Mark was ready to jump in all the way, if Faith would just let him know how she felt. Fern hoped that would happen soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark watched the twins edge toward the back fence, where the gate was now open. Fern had opened up the back fence toward the woods so the older kids could play football later out there, but behind that woods encircled her property. "I'll be back." Mark said to Burton and Jacob.

He walked down to the twins who were just getting ready to go through the open gate. "You two stop right there."

The twins looked up as Mark approached. "I don't want either one of you going out of the fenced part of the yard, understand me?"

Noah nodded.

Isabel nodded.

Mark smiled. "Good." He scooped the twins up in his arms and carried them back to the swing set that was right behind the house. "Now you guys play here, where I can keep an eye on you."

Isabel and Noah each perched on a swing.

"Sissy, you talk." Noah said.

Isabel looked at her brother and giggled. "I talk, bubby."

Noah grinned, he liked that Isabel was talking to him, it was fun to have her to talk to him. "Talk to mommy and daddy?"

Isabel nodded, the one thing she wanted to do was tell mommy and Mark she loved them. She watched Mark cooking on the big deck. He was a good daddy, he wasn't mean and he loved her, he said so.

"Push me." Noah said.

Isabel hopped off her swing and pushed Noah on his. Noah laughed and kicked his feet and Isabel smiled.

Mark watched them with a smile on his face, he had never thought he could feel this way about kids, any kids, but he loved them, couldn't imagine loving them more if they were his own, but then he had every intention of the twins being his, permanently, he had had to give Faith a little more time to adjust to the idea of them being a family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing..we're on the home stretch on this one, one more chapter.**

* * *

The Barbecue was in full swing. Faith was having a great time, and she got to meet just about everyone in the small town. All the kids were in the back yard playing and Isabel and Noah were having a great time playing with all the other kids. 

Mark and Faith were sitting on chairs watching all the kids play, and beyond them the teenagers had football game going on, beyond the fenced yard.

"Uhh oh, incoming, Faith keep your temper in check." Mark warned.

Faith looked up to see Justin and Della coming over. Fern had warned her the Justin was bringing her over, but she said they weren't staying long as Justin had to work.

Faith tried not to glare as they walked over.

"Faith, Mark, how ya doing?" Justin asked.

"Fine and you?" Mark asked standing up to shake Justin's hand.

"Fine." He said.

Justin cleared his throat and looked at Della. She raised her head to look at Faith. "Faith I want to apologize for setting that fire, I wasn't thinking when I did it, and I would never do anything to hurt a child, I'm very sorry."

Faith looked in the woman's eyes and could see she meant it, at least the part about not hurting the kids, she would never like the woman, but she wasn't going to show her ass at Fern's barbecue.

Faith nodded. "I accept your apology."

Della turned to Mark. "I'm sorry I trashed your bar, I was mad and trying to get back at you."

Mark just nodded, they all had to live in this small town together, it was better to let this go, and just avoid each other.

Della looked up at Justin and was relieved to see approval in his eyes. "Okay, we have to go."

Mark said goodbye and sat back down. "That was weird."

Faith looked at Mark. "She's in love with him."

Mark turned to look at Faith. "No way, shes in love with herself."

Faith shook her head. "Did you see the way she was looking at him, she was jumping through hoops to please him, she's in love with him."

"Well I wish him luck then, she's nuts."

Faith laughed. "I tend to agree with you, but I think maybe he can handle her."

Mark nodded, Justin wasn't a easy man to deal with, hardheaded and stubborn, a lot like himself, he hadn't had a successful relationship, but there was no doubt he could probably keep Della in line.

Faith looked at the large group of kids playing around the swing set, she spotted Noah, and looked around for Isabel. "Mark do you see Isabel?"

Mark stood up and walked over to the kids, there were about twelve kids playing, and Isabel was no where to be seen.

"Noah, where's you sister?"

Noah ran over to Mark. "Sissy, pay football."

Mark looked looked beyond the fenced yard and he turned to Faith. "I think she may have went to watch the older kids, I'll go take a look."

Faith stood and picked Noah up in her arms. "I should have been paying more attention,"

Mark noted the panic starting to show in her voice. "She's probably down there, come on. I told her not to go down there."

Faith nodded. "I did too, I caught her lurking around their earlier, and I told her not to go back down there.

Mark frowned. "Me and little girl, is going to have a long talk about wandering off."

They looked everywhere outside the fenced area and she was no where to be found. Mark had Fern send someone to search the house, but she wasn't in there.

Faith paced back and forth, her panic threatening to over whelm her, even Noah was subdued as he sensed something was wrong. He clung to Faith and watched the worried look on her face.

One of the teenagers ran over to Mark and tolld him he had seen the little girl about twenty minutes ago chasing a wild rabbit around.

Mark looked at Faith. "She may have followed it into the wood, I'm going to get the guys together and we'll go look for her.

Faith nodded, but inside she was scared to death, wasn't there snakes in the woods, anything could happen to her baby out there. "I'm going too." She said handing Noah to Fern.

Mark shook his head. "Faith, you'll be better waiting here. I'll find her and bring her back her to you." he said taking her in her arms for a minute and hugging her.

Faith looked up at Mark and she believed him, he would find her baby, her eyes teared up as she thought about Isabel, out in the woods by herself probably lost. "Don't cry, I'll find her, I promise." He said and brushed away a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

Faith nodded and watched as Mark, and five other mean headed into the woods to look for Isabel.

Fern came over with Noah. "Faith, Mark will find her, she just wondered off."

Faith nodded but she knew that Isabel was just a baby and she couldn't even talk or call for help, she just prayed that Isabel hadn't wondered far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel cried softly as her sobs had quited, she looked down at her scraped knee and tried not to start crying again, she wanted her mommy. She had followed the cute little rabbit in the woods and then got lost.

Mommy and Mark was going to be mad, they had both told her not to go past the fence.

Isabel stood up again and tried to get out of the hole she had fell in, but the edge was beyond her fingertips and when she tried to climb loose dirt fell in on her, she sat back down defeated. She was scared and she just wanted her mommy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and the other men had separated to cover more ground, he couldn't believe a three year old could get that far in the woods, but then again if she was chasing after a rabbit, there was no telling, how far she got.

Mark kept calling her name, but he heard no reply, he figured even if she wouldn't talk she would know to holler if she heard him.

He had tried to be confident for Faith's sake, but he knew there were snakes in these woods, he had killed a few in his time, the longer it took to find her the more worried he became.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith stood at the edge of the woods, Fern had taken Noah back to the house, because he had started to get upset.

Faith paced back and forth and prayed that her baby was alright, Mark had promised he would bring her back, Faith tried to relax and tell herself that Isabel was just lost and that Mark was going to find her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was getting frustrated, he had been looking for a half an hour and no sign of her. He had constantly yelled her name hoping she would answer. "Izzy!"

He shook his head, where the hell was she?

Isabel lifted her head and then she stood up. She thought she heard someone calling her, but it sounded far away.

She stood there listening and she heard it again, but barely. Isabel decided this would be a great time to talk or yell. "MOMMY!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Isabel listened but didn't hear anything and she started getting scared again. "MOMMMY!" She screamed in a panic and she kept yelling it over and over.

Mark turned, he heard something faintly. He stopped and listened carefully again, and he knew it was her, it was faint and he had to listen again to decide which direction it was coming from and then he took off running.

Isabel continued to yell for her mommy, and then she heard it. "IZZY!"

Isabel yelled louder, if that was possible, it was Mark, she knew it, she knew he would find her.

Mark heard her close by and stopped but he didn't see her, when she kept yelling he waked toward the sound of her voice and looked down, there she was in a hole, dirty, and crying, but looking very happy to see him. Mark fell to his knees and bent over the hole and plucked her out and hugged her tightly. "Thank God you're alright Izzy, you had your mama and me scared to death." He said kissing her face and looking her over to make sure she was alright.

Isabel hugged him hard. "I want mommy."

Thats when Mark realized she was talking, it hit him like a ton of bricks and he kissed her again. "My baby decided to talk today huh?"

Isabel nodded her face buried against his shirt, she was so happy Mark had found her.

Mark stood with Isabel still wrapped in his arms. "Well I'm sure glad ya did Izzy." he said pressing a kiss against her head.

Mark's emotions at finding her had got the best of him and tears filled his eyes with relief, when he thought of all the things that could have happened to her, he vowed neither child would leave his site again.

Isabel looked at Mark, he didn't look mad, but that didn't mean she wasn't in trouble, she seen a tear on his cheek, she made him cry and that upset her, she figured this would be a good time to tell him that her Noah wanted him to be their daddy. Isabel put her little hand on his face. "No cry daddy."

Mark stopped and the breath left his lungs and he stared at the little girl. He should correct her, tell he he wasn't her daddy, but hell he wanted to be her daddy more than anything.

Isabel smiled and kissed his scratchy cheek and giggled at the feel of it. "Wuv you daddy."

Mark smiled and hugged her, if Isabel wanted him to be her daddy, who was he to argue. "I love you to Izzy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith almost collapsed with relief when Mark placed her baby in her arms. She hugged and kissed her then set her down and checked out every inch of her to make sure she was okay.

Mark smiled, she was really going to flip in a minute. "Izzy, talk to your mama."

Faith looked up at Mark in wonder. "How do you think I found her, she was hollering for you."

Faith looked at Isabel and Isabel smiled. "I wuv mommy." She said and threw her arms around Faith's neck and hugged her. Faith started crying, she couldn't believe her baby was talking.

Mark smiled through his own tears, seeing Faith happy was all he needed, her and the kids, he didn't need anything else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark, Faith, Isabel and Fern walked back to the house. Noah was jumping up and down and ran down to his sister. Faith set her on the ground and Noah hugged her tight. "Sissy miss you."

Isabel smiled and pointed at Mark. "Daddy."

Noah grinned and yelled Daddy and jumped in Mark's arms. Mark just grinned and caught him.

Faith looked at Mark in confusion. He winked at her. "Seems Izzy decided I was going to be their daddy."

Faith wrapped a arm around Mark and kissed him and Noah giggled in Mark's arms.

Fern couldn't have been happier, this was just perfect. Those two with the help of the kids would most definitely be married by the fall.

Mark and Faith stayed for a while longer, but they were eager to get home, Faith wanted to get Isabel cleaned up.

She was also unsure of what to do about Isabel, she had went out of the fence after all she had been told twice not to, and something bad could have happened to her, Faith knew she couldn't let it go, but what with the relief that Isabel was fine and her talking, Faith wasn't looking forward to having to punish her.

Faith took the kids in the house and left Noah watching TV while she gave Isabel a bath, things were so different with Isabel chattering away like Noah had always done. Faith cleaned the scrape on her knee and got her out and put a bandage on it for her. Isabel grinned. "Thank you mommy."

Faith hugged her and got her dressed, and took her down stairs to Mark. "I'm going to leave her in here with you while I give Noah a bath."

Mark nodded and put the little girl on his lap. He was watching a ballgame, and Isabel cuddled up on his lap. He was worried about Faith, she seemed awfully quite and preoccupied.

"Daddy."

Mark looked down at Isabel, who was looking a little worried herself.

"Yea baby?" Mark asked pushing her curls back out of her face.

Isabel didn't really know enough words to ask what was on her mind. She knew her mother was upset with her.

"Mommy mad." Isabel said her bottom lip poking out.

Mark shook his head. "Your mama is not mad, she was just worried about you today, when she couldn't find you."

Isabel nodded. "I sowwey."

Mark hugged the little girl. He didn't have it in him to punish her and he wondered if Faith did, but he kept remembering thats how Della had turned into such a bitch, her parents never corrected her for anything. Besides the fact, that something terrible could have happened to Isabel, she needed to learn to listen to him and Faith when they told her something.

A few minutes later Noah came running in and jumped up in his lap beside Isabel. Faith watched from the doorway as Mark tickled the twins and played with them.

The twins had decided they wanted Mark to be their daddy, but what did Mark want? He didn't seem to mind.

After a few minutes Mark got up and turned on cartoons for the kids. "You guys sit here and watch TV for a bit, okay?"

They both nodded already absorbed in the Disney channel.

Mark took Faith's hand and pulled her in the kitchen. "Talk to me." he said and sat her down at the table and he set down next to her.

"I'm still a little out of it about Isabel, I mean that scared me to death." Faith said.

Mark nodded. "Me too, the girl took ten years off my life."

Faith put her hand on his, God she loved him. His love for the kids was obvious.

Mark leaned over and kissed her. "What else?"

Faith sighed. "I know I need to punish her for going past that fence after we both told her not to, I mean something terrible could have happened to her, she need to learn to take us seriously, but truthfully, I'm so relieved she's okay and thats she's talking my heart isn't in it."

Mark thought about it. "We could just send her to bed early."

Faith laughed. "Mark it is her bed time."

Mark grinned. "Yea okay, well we could ground her to her room, for a couple of hours."

Faith couldn't help it, Mark was really trying to let Isabel off the hook, she grinned at him. "Mark, you decorated that room yourself, do you really think thats a punishment?"

Mark looked at her sheepishly. "No I guess not."

Faith sighed. "You know she really looks up to you, how about we both just sit her down and talk to her an let her know, she has to listen when we tell her something, I mean you are kind of intimidating, I know I wouldn't want to cross you."

Mark smiled and pulled her close. "Me intimidating, naw."

Faith just laughed. "I'll go get Isabel, try to at least look serious, she already has you wrapped around her finger."

Mark wiped the smile off his face. "Better?"

"Much." She said and kissed him before she went to get Isabel.

Faith came in with Isabel trailing behind her, looking none to happy. Mark lifted the girl on his lap and Faith took the seat beside them. "Izzy, you understand that me and your mama told you twice not to go past the fence right?"

Isabel looked at Mark with those big green eyes and nodded. "You could have got hurt if we didn't find you and you scared me and your mama real bad."  
Isabel leaned over and hugged her mommy, then she hugged Mark.

"We love you very much, and we don't want anything to happen to you, we want you safe." Mark said holding the little girl close.

Faith leaned over and pressed a kiss to Isabel's forehead. "Isabel next time you don't listen to me or Mark, we're going to have to punish you, we love you and when we tell you something, its for your own good? Do you understand?"

"Yes mommy." Isabel said with tears in her eyes. She never wanted to do anything to upset her mommy or her new daddy.

"Now I think its bedtime for you and Noah." Faith said standing up and taking Isabel in her arms.  
"I'll be up in a minute." Mark said smiling at the two of them.

He watched them walk out of the kitchen and the love he felt for them overwhelmed him. He could see the rest of his life before him, with the three of them, and it looked pretty damn good from where he was sitting, maybe a few more kids thrown in along the way.

Mark smiled and got up, now all he had to do was figure out if Faith felt the same.


	18. Chapter 18

**Last Chapter..Thanks so much guys..enjoy. I'll be working on a new story soon with fellow fanfic writer Lucy-Jane. It's going to be a Scott hall- Undertaker Fic..Theres a link on my profile to our joint account..be on the look out for it.**

* * *

Mark and Faith finished with the stories they were reading, Noah was sound asleep, but Isabel was still awake. 

Mark lifted Isabel and Faith turned out Noah's light and turned on his night light.

Mark and Faith tucked Isabel in her bed and kissed her. When they got up to leave Isabel grabbed Faith's hand. "Mommy, no leb me."

Faith sat back down and Mark turned around. "Whats wrong baby?" Faith asked.

Isabel sat up and rubbed her eyes. "No leb me."

Mark came and sat back down and looked at Faith, they both had an idea why she was scared, she probably thought they might go away, they knew that had been a fear of hers.

"Tell you what Izzy, you can lay down with us, until you go to sleep, then I'll put ya to bed, okay?" Mark said.

Izzy climbed in Mark's lap. "Kay daddy." She said snuggling up to him.

Faith smiled at Mark and they got up and went down to their bedroom, even thought they hadn't intended to go to bed, they lay down with her in between them.

Mark rubbed Isabel's back and Faith smiled, the little girl looked at him with some akin to hero worship. "Izzy, you don't have to be scared, me and your mama ain't going nowhere, we'll always be here, okay?" Mark said.

Izzy nodded and closed her eyes, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Mark's eyes met Faith's and she smiled at him. "You're very good with her, she loves you."

Mark nodded. "I love her too."

"Mark does it bother you, them calling you daddy?" Faith asked.

She was unsure whether they should or not, Mark didn't seem to mind, but she wasn't sure.

Mark just grinned at Faith. "It makes me very happy. I want them to, that is if you don't mind."

Faith leaned over Isabel and kissed him. "I don't mind at all."

Mark got up and picked up Izzy and carried her back to her room.

Mark came back and stood in the doorway. "Want to go out and sit on the deck with me?"

Faith nodded and got up and he took her hand.

They stopped in the kitchen and Mark grabbed two beers and went out on the deck. Mark sat down in a lounge chair and pulled her to sit between his legs, wrapping one big arm around her, not much was said as they sipped their beers.

Mark set the empty bottle down and took hers and pulled her securely in both arms. Faith rested her head on his chest and sighed as Mark stroked her long curls.

Mark was lost in his thoughts, he could see spending the rest of his nights on earth like this, raising kids, sticky kisses and giggling laughing children, then when the little ones were put to bed, holding Faith, talking to her just being with her, then going up to bed and making love to her for hours, he couldn't imagine his life any other way now. "Faith, honey look at me."

Faith turned around to face him and Mark cupped her face with his big hands and he kissed her gently his lips lightly brushing hers.

Faith kissed him back there lips lightly caressing. Mark pulled back and looked in her eyes. "I love ya Faith."

Faith's eyes welled up with tears and Mark sighed and pulled her against him. "I didn't mean to make ya cry."

Faith looked up at him. "There happy tears." She lifted her face to his and kissed him again. "I love you too, I have for a while."

Mark smiled and stood swinging her up in his arms. "Come on woman, I got some things for you to do." He growled.

Faith giggled. "Hmm I don't know, maybe we should just go to sleep."

Mark walked in their bedroom and tossed her gently on the bed. "I don't think so woman, get naked." He said stripping his clothes off faster than she thought he could. Faith's eyes widened at the site of his raging hard on. She grinned and got to her knees and slowly stripped her clothes off tossing them at him. "Come here, big boy." She said beckoning him on the bed.

Mark crawled up the bed to her, but she pushed him on his back. "What ya doing woman?"

Faith just grinned and kissed him and used her tongue to lick a path down his chest, stopping to gently bite his nipples, first on then the other. She grinned when he practically growled.

She took a few minutes to trace the letters of the tattoos on his stomach. "Dammit Faith, you're killing me."

Faith smiled at him sweetly and her hand closed over his now straining shaft. Her hand stroked it slowly up and down and Mark groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Faith giggled and her tongue reached out to tease his aching erection, Mark jerked like he had been shot, Faith decided to put him out of his misery and her warm mouth closed over him, her tongue swirling over him, causing a loud groan to be emitted from him.

Faith used her hand and mouth to set a rhythm that had his teeth on edge, he grunted and his hands came up to cradle her head.

Mark groaned as her hands and head moved over him, her mouth felt so damn good. "Faith damnn."

Faith kept the rhythm and felt his muscles clench, his hands bunched in her hair and Faith groaned with pleasure as he climaxed, her mouth worked him until his body relaxed and she gave him a final lick and looked up at him smiling.

Mark smiled at her. "I think you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Faith smiled and lay her head on his stomach. "I did, I love making you feel good."

Mark's hand shifted through her curls and he wondered if he had had ever felt this content in his life, he was pretty sure he hadn't ."Come up here Darlin."

Faith smiled and slid up his body, noting junior was rearing his head again. Mark cupped the back of her head and drew her into a deep passionate kiss, his tongue easing between her parted lips. Faith moaned and closed her lips around his tongue drawing it deeper in her mouth. Mark flipped her on her back and used his knee to part her thighs.

Faith whimpered when he slid his shaft deep in her wet heat.

Mark never broke the kiss as he thrust into her willing body. Faith's arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him more tightly to her, there tongues dueled and tangled even as he continued move in her body, her hips rose to meet his hard thrusts and soon both of them were nearing the edge of complete meltdown, Mark pulled back and looked in her eyes as he thrust once more and he fell over the edge gazing in her eyes. Faith locked her gaze with his and her climax washed over her like a raging storm, she murmured his name again and again as pleasure rushed through her body. Mark kissed her gently and put his weight on his elbows. "Love ya Darlin."

Faith smiled and ran her hand over his cheek. "I love you too Mark."

Mark lay back and pulled her close in his arms. Life was perfect, Faith was perfect, the kids were perfect. It would only get better. He kissed her cheek even as she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith rushed around the bar. Friday was always busy. She looked up to find Mark watching her from behind the bar and he winked at her. Faith grinned and took two more beers over to Burton and Jacob. "Thanks honey." Burton said.

Faith smiled. "You're welcome.

Faith went over to the other table to see what they wanted. She went back to the bar and told Mark she needed a few beers and he handed her two and his finger slid suggestively down her knuckle.

Even after six months of living together, the sex was still great, he still was after her every spare minute they had. Faith knew it would be like that when they were old, he would probably be chasing her around the rocking chair. Faith giggled and Mark grabbed her hand. "What's so funny Woman?"

Faith grinned. "I was just imagining you fifty years from now chasing me around the rocking chair holding on to your cane."

Mark laughed and bent over the bar and planted one on her right there. Then he pulled back . "Get back to work."

Faith just grinned and took the beers back to her customers. The last six months had been wonderful and they got better each day. Isabel was talking just as good as Noah, when they turned four they were going to start preschool. They both adored Mark and accepted him as their father, sometimes she wondered if they even remembered life before Mark.

She couldn't believe their birthday were just in a couple of weeks. Mark had a huge party planned for them and she grinned, he sometimes spoiled them too much, although she was happy to see he wasn't a complete pushover when they acted up, his big booming voice and his no nonsense approach to their misbehavior had them back in line in seconds. He was a great father, loving and indulgent, generous with hugs and kisses, but strict when he had to be.

After a few months Mark had got tired of them working different shifts, he had went and hired someone to close down the bar five nights a week and Burton closed the other two, her and Mark the eleven to six shift together , they spent their mornings with the kids, they worked together and then spent there evenings chasing Noah and Isabel around, and their nights were wonderful, whether it was spent talking, watching TV, or sitting on the deck drinking a beer together, and then they spent hours in bed making love, in Faith's opinion, it couldn't get any better.

"Faith come here."

Faith turned to to see Fern at the bar with the kids. She hoped nothing was wrong and she rushed over."Is everything alright?"

Fern smiled. "It's fine, Mark asked me to bring them down."

Faith kissed the kids, but was confused, they shouldn't be here while the bar was open and besides Justin was here and his new bride.

Faith almost laughed. Him and Della had left one weekend and come back married, Faith hated to admit but people could change. Della was a woman in love, she followed him around with a sappy look on her face and he only had to request something from her and she smiled saying "Yes Justin."

She supposed love could change anybody if it could change her, they would never be best friends, but they could at least be in the same room without hissing at each other. When Della did get snippy about something, all it took was one look from Justin and she got over her attitude quick.

Fern laughed at the look on Faith's face. "Here comes Mark now."

Mark walked over and gave both kids a hug and kiss.

"Mark what are the kids doing here, Justin's here, we cant have the kids in a open bar." Faith said.

Mark just grinned. "Justin is not going to arrest ya woman, calm down."

Fern and the kids and Burton and Jacob were all grinning like they were crazy. Faith knew they were up to something, she just didn't know what.

Mark grabbed Faith and set her on top of the bar and he stood right in front of her. Faith was always mesmerized by his good looks. She had to resist the urges to lean forward and kiss him and run her fingers down those big arms of his. Mark seen the longing in her eyes and winked at her. "Faith, ya know I love you and the kids more than anything?"

Faith nodded, she was surprised he was telling her this in front of a bar full of people.

Mark took her hand in his. "Faith I want to spend the rest of my life with ya, forever, will you marry me?" He said and slid a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

Faith was so shocked she couldn't say anything, he wanted to marry her? She would have been happy to live with him forever if thats what he wanted, she had never thought about pushing Mark for more. She looked up and met Mark's eyes, tears in her own. "Yes, I would be proud to be your wife."

Mark hollered and swung her off the bar in his arms kissing her and spinning her around.

The kids were jumping up and down and Fern was smiling. "I was hoping for a fall wedding, but Mark moves a bit slower than I thought he would, A Christmas wedding, will be lovely." Fern said.

Burton laughed and threw his arm around Fern. "Maybe you should start making plans for us?"

Fern blushed and slapped his arm. "Calm down ya old coot."

Burton just laughed and kissed her cheek.

Mark brought a round of drinks for everyone in the bar, and once the kids had settled down and were sitting with Burton and Fern having root beer and pretzels, Faith dragged Mark to a dark corner and kissed him senseless. "I love you." She said when they came up for air.

"I love ya to woman." He said pulling her closer.

"Mark?"

"Hmmm?" He said busy kissing her neck.

"Why did you ask me here, I mean why the bar?" She asked, she for one thought it was very romantic to do it in front of everyone like that.

Mark lifted his head and smiled. "Well Darlin, in a way it was Deadman's Noose that brought us together, we met here, we work here together, I figured seeing as we started here, what better place to propose to my woman."

Faith grinned and hugged him. "You are a romantic at heart."

Mark shrugged. "Darlin you bring things out in me, I never felt before, romance being one of them."

Faith smiled with joy, her life was happy and complete all thanks to a bar called Deadman's Noose.

_Well thats all folks..hope you enjoyed it..I really loved writing it..thanks as always for the great reviews which mean the world to me..you guys are great!_


End file.
